Highschool of the Dead Reloaded
by ShipTeaser
Summary: Since HOTD is on hiatus, this is a fanfiction continuation from the end of Chapter 29. So it's an alternate world version. Some violence and fanservice, significant bad language and some adult situations just like the original. Now with fixed formatting
1. Act 1 Chapter 1  No Hiatus For The Dead

The streets were crawling with 'them'. People, who only a handful of days prior had found their biggest worry for the future was what to eat for lunch or what television programme to watch after work, were now nothing but shambling corpses, greying flesh and dried blood betraying their deaths.

Yet still they walked, ambling aimlessly through the rain-soaked streets, mixing with a democracy the living could only have dreamed about. Here a policeman was, his uniform soaked with blood from his ravaged neck, walking side by side with a gang-member, one arm hanging by ragged sinews, one eye missing. Behind them came a pair of children, leaving a fine trail of red that washed away in the rain, turning pinker until it faded to nothing, washed by the rains into the already overfilling storm drains. There were schoolgirls in torn and bloody uniforms, street punks in gore-streaked leather and businessmen in ragged suits, all moving as if they were badly wound toys, lurching and staggering without any sense of purpose, just waiting…

… For any noise to spark them into a false semblance of life.

Saya sneezed, her face buried in her arm, muffling the noise. Water was running off her raincoats' hood and trickling down her face, making her nose twitch.

"You have to be quiet Saya; if we make loud noises they'll hear us." Kohta said patiently beside her, not looking at her, his eyes alert and roving, the semi-automatic pistol he kept in his hands constantly sweeping in wide arcs, tracking for hostile targets.

Saya snorted, eyes flashing angrily. "You think I don't know that, chubby? I haven't forgotten." She paused, looking up at the slate-grey sky, watching as a constant rain of fat droplets of water cascaded down. "I'm all wet, what do you expect?"

"Well…" Kohta paused. He looked at Saya, her t-shirt clinging to her, still sopping wet from where she had lain in the road to take a shot at a zombie a few minutes earlier. "Perhaps you aren't dressed quite right for this weather."

Saya frowned, drawing her arms under her breasts, looking stern. "You don't like the way I dress then, idiot? Perhaps you think that we should all dress up like you, like some sort of crazed military nut?"

Kohta turned away, face flushing. Clasping his hands together he smiled distantly. "Oh no, I wouldn't say I don't like the way you dress, it looks _really _good on you. But in this rain, it can't be very comf…"

"Shut up you moron!" Saya snarled, blushing red to the roots of her pink hair. "That isn't what I meant and you…"

"Do you two mind keeping it down a bit? You can continue your flirting later when we reach the school." Saeko interrupted them a sly grin plastered across her face. She wore her hood down, and her vibrant purple hair was plastered across her face and neck, water running down, yet she still appeared poised and calm, as if she was not standing in the rain in the middle of a corpse-infested neighbourhood, but was waiting her turn at a kendo tournament, the image reinforced by the sheathed sword she carried over her shoulder.

"We wouldn't want all your noise to attract any of 'them' now, would we?" she finished, looking smug.

"We are NOT …" Saya said loudly, flushing even redder. Lowering her voice, she continued. "Not flirting. As if you can talk." She muttered. "It was merely a discussion, right Kohta?"

Kohta swallowed nervously, but was still smiling. Snapping off a crisp salute he said "That's right, Saya, Ma'am! Merely a discussion about fashion, of which I clearly know nothing!"

"Damn right you don't." Saya agreed, satisfied.

"Are they always like this?" asked someone else, and Saya turned to see Rei's mother Kiriko looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Pretty much." Rei said. "Although they seem to be getting worse as time goes on."

"Amazing what a few days can do to people." Kiriko said, holding her spear like a staff, using the butt to support her. "The world has gone mad but some things are still the same. Guys will always try to flirt with pretty girls."

"I said we were NOT flirting…." Saya snapped, exasperated.

"Saya and Kohta are flirting, Saya and Kohta are flirting!" Alice giggled quietly, running circles around them, Zeke at her heels yapping quietly.

"We are NOT!" Saya grabbed Alice and swung her up into the air, setting her off into further giggles. "And I thought I told you to call me Big Sister!"

"While this is a really touching scene…" Kiriko said, "We really should be thinking about going. I don't want to be caught out here by 'them' now that we are losing the light. What do you say, Takashi? After all, you are supposed to be the leader of this rabble, so lead!"

Saya turned to watch Takashi as he nodded.

"Right." He said, looking up at the sky. "Like Kiriko says it is starting to get dark. I think we need to find somewhere to hole up, moving about at night in this rain, with the poor visibility… well, it would be suicide."

"I agree." Rei said, grabbing his arm. "The evacuation isn't until the day after tomorrow. That gives us plenty of time to move through safely."

"It does." Saeko purred, leaning in close to Takashi, causing Saya to sigh. Taking off her glasses she polished them on the hem of her t-shirt, which wasn't much drier. Sighing, she put back on her rain-smeared spectacles.

"If you two are quite finished competing…?"

Rei had the good grace to blush, but Saeko merely raised one eyebrow, looking as annoyingly composed as ever.

_That woman never shows any break in her comportment. Just once I'd like to see her lose it…_

Not speaking her mind Saya continued. "Takashi makes a good point. This area is crawling with 'them' and with the EMP having taken out the power to the area there aren't going to be any sort of lights on the street. Zombies don't need to see, but we do. If we can find somewhere sheltered where we can remain quiet we should be all right for one night. After all, we have achieved our objective here and found … Rei's mother."

She hoped no-one had noticed her pause. _I will not show weakness. Everyone needs to be strong._

Kohta stepped up beside her, giving her a glance that was loaded with sympathy.

Sniffing, she looked away. _Big idiot… but…_

"Yeah, we have no choice but to go with what Saya and Takashi have said." Kohta affirmed. "Everyone is tired too, after… after all we've been through these last few days, and tired people make mistakes. We can't afford any, not so close to our goal."

"I think everyone is right." Shizuka said, bouncing up and down with excitement, her raincoat not disguising her amazingly ample assets. "Shintoko Third Elementary School isn't too far from here, but is is definitely too far to go tonight in the rain, when everyone is so tired. Besides, if we don't get you into dry things Saya, you'll catch a cold. I've got some medicine in here…" she began to rummage around in the bag she always carried.

"Alright, Doctor Boobs." Saya sighed. "We get it. So Takashi, you and Rei know this area, and obviously you, miss Kiriko. Do any of you know a safe place?"

"Well, my house would have been perfect, until that bastard came and turned everyone against me." Kiriko spat, brandishing her spear as though she wished to stab someone with it. "But that's no good now."

"How about your place, Takashi?" Rei asked, still not having let go of his arm. "It's near here, and should be empty. I bet your mother will still be at Shintoko."

"Oh, I would just love to see your house." Saeko drawled, drawing an irritated look from Rei.

"Oh Hell…" Saya sighed. Those three idiots would be the death of her. Didn't they know that this wasn't the time for thinking about romance? And they had the nerve to criticize _her!_

"The question is, is your place defensible Komuro?" Kohta asked Takashi. "What are the surrounding views like?"

"We can't really defend any place you know." Saya sighed. "Even with our new guns we would be overwhelmed eventually. Think about it, stupid. The numbers of 'them' will grow exponentially as time goes on. Even with unlimited ammunition, which need I remind you, we _don't _have, sooner or later they will get through."

"That isn't entirely right…" Kohta said defensively.

"What, are you questioning me?" Saya snapped. "Who is the genius here?"

"You are, I know that." Kohta stammered, backing off. "But…"

"And she never lets us forget it either." Rei whispered to Takashi, who stifled a laugh.

_I heard that… _Saya thought, contenting herself with an angry glare. For now, anyway.

"Anyway…" Kohta continued. "The numbers will flatten out, even drop, after a while. We may have reached the peak already. First the people who are caught off guard or are weak will be picked off and turned into 'them.' But sooner or later everyone in the area who can be turned will be, and in fact the numbers may drop, as the few survivors are either like us, who have taken out a lot of 'them'…"

_Way to go reminding me how useless I am in combat and how few I've killed, Kohta. Still, logical thinking. _"But…" she opened her mouth to interrupt, earning a smile as Kohta continued.

"I know what you are going to say. It's obvious. That if we make too much noise more of 'them' will be drawn in from elsewhere, so your point stands. But…" he gestured up at the rain. "We've seen that 'they' don't seem to be able to cross rivers, and if the JDF are on top of things they should already be destroying all the bridges in the city area to contain things. Civilians can be evacuated by boat, helicopter or even temporary bridge, but 'they' won't be able to spread. Standard Special Forces doctrine. Keep the enemy contained and the battle is already half won."

"That's very well argued. I didn't think of containment measures. I guess being a military otaku does have _some _upsides." Saya said.

"Kohta is a genius too!" Alice giggled.

"I guess being around Saya is rubbing off on me." He grinned.

"Poor choice of words, chubby!" Saya said, whacking him with the back of her hand, though not very hard. "Anyway, even segregated into sections, we could still be overwhelmed. My… my parents and their compound was virtually impregnable, yet sheer weight of numbers…"

There was a deathly silence, broken only by the constant splattering of raindrops, while Saya gathered her thoughts.

"My point is…" she finished, trying to ignore the looks of sympathy everyone was giving her. _I am not going to think about it. Not here. Not now. _"My point is that even with approximately finite numbers of 'them' we could still easily be overwhelmed. And should one or two of us fall…"

"You've got some smart friends here." Kiriko said to Rei. "I knew Takashi had promise, but these others… well, I may be an adult, but I'm just another spear now. We'll do things your way for now. Final decision, Takashi?"

"My house should be reasonably safe if we keep it quiet. We'll check it out, and if it won't do then we'll just have to find somewhere else to lie low until the dawn. It is too dangerous to be out at night in the darkness. With this cloud cover… no thanks."

"Right then." Takashi ordered, brandishing his shotgun. "Let's move. Combat formation, I'll take point as I know the way. And we'll do it in silence."

Saya nodded to herself. If the world had to come to an end, there were worse people to see in the apocalypse with…

* * *

><p>"Damn." Saya whispered, her quiet voice drowned out by the ever present rain.<p>

'They' were here in force. Perhaps two score of assorted corpses were wandering around aimlessly, bumping into walls and dustbins, occasionally knocking one over with a loud crash that brought more of them in, mouths gaping and arms reaching for prey that was not there.

"Well, that's my house." Takashi whispered to them.

"Looks defensible enough. If we can get past 'them' of course." Kohta said. "But a gunshot here would bring them to us in numbers, and this alleyway would turn into a death-trap. People who don't know enough about warfare always think that enclosed spaces like this are great for defending. And they are… if you want to take as many enemies with you as you can. But that isn't what we want here. A glorious last stand against 'them' will do us no favours."

"I guess it comes down to us then." Saeko said, unsheathing her sword, the razor-sharp edge making a faint hiss as it skipped free. "Close combat, killing in silence. We'll make a path for the rest of you to charge through. Once you've reached Takashi's house we will follow, and if all goes well 'they' won't even be alerted to our ever having been here. Coming Takashi?"

"Right." He stowed his shotgun and unlimbered his trusty baseball bat. It was still stained with blood and notched from use, but Saya had seen it wielded to great effect first hand. Behind her Kohta was covering with the Luger she had given him.

"Times like this, you need to learn some hand-to-hand skills." Saya whispered. "You might even lose some weight too."

"Maybe." Kohta grinned. "But I'm more of a ranged specialist. Besides…" he watched as Saeko neatly decapitated two of 'them' leaving their headless bodies to fall to the floor with barely a sound. "…compared to them I'd just be an embarrassment."

Takashi swung his bat and a head shattered, blood splashing to the ground, quickly dispersing in the puddles that dotted the floor. Behind him Rei and her mother were stabbing and cutting, one with a spear, the other with a bayonet, and 'they' were falling as soon as they shambled across the line that led to Takashi's house and safety.

"You could still do with dropping some weight though, Kohta. You are an embarrassment to be seen with."

"I know." He sighed. "All this running around is going to have an effect though. Plus I haven't eaten as well as I used too…" Kohta jumped back as one of 'them' crashed to the ground in front of him, gore spilling from a gashed throat.

"Well, if you need some motivation, I'd be happy to keep you in line." Saya said, making sure she did not flinch at the sight of the dead.

"I bet you would." Kohta grinned.

"And just what do you mean by that…?" she asked, leaning forwards, hands on her hips.

Before Kohta could answer her the mortally wounded one of 'them' rose up. It had only been pierced in the throat, not the head and had fallen close enough to hear them over the noise of the rain. Rearing up it grabbed Saya by the hair with one flailing hand, the other gripping her wrist. Jaws gaped for her throat, drool splattering her.

_Oh God, this is it. It's too strong. I can't fight it off._

Tears began to leak from her eyes, streaming down to join the rain. Saeko and the two Miyamoto's were too far away and hadn't noticed, and Takashi was hard pressed himself, two of 'them' having backed him into the corner by random motion.

Kohta leapt into action. He grabbed one arm and wrenched it free, his other hand battering at the head that was trying to reach her with the stock of the Luger.

"Do something Kohta!" she cried, fear shaking through her as the jaws came inexorably closer to her throat. Strands of hair spun free as the jaws severed a few dangling strands of her ponytail.

"I thought you promised to protect me…" She whimpered, the strength going out of her. Kohta had blood on his face where he had been thrown up against the wall, stones grazing his skin. He was too far away now to do anything, too far to stop the closing jaws…

The world went white as thunder boomed overhead. There was pain, blood dribbling down her cheeks. Any second now she would be one of 'them', no doubt quickly killing Kohta, and them moving onto Alice who was hidden at the back of the alleyway, waiting with Shizuka, out of the way of the fighting.

As she sobbed she felt the pressure on her arm loosen, and the corpse that was holding her fell away, the bloody remains of what once was a head dripping down the wall behind her.

Kohta lowered the Luger. "Sorry about that. I had to wing you a little to make the kill clean and in time. It's just a little scratch on your head, you won't scar."

Her hand went reflexively to her head, feeling the sudden pain of the thin nick along the flesh of her temple

.

"However…" Kohta grimaced. "We have bigger problems to worry about. That was rather noisy… too noisy…"

As Saya watched more of 'them' were coming, and a cry came from the alley behind them, where Shizuka and Alice were.

"Damn, did you have to be so loud, idiot?" the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"It was that or you die." He said quietly, pride injured. "I'd rather take my chances on running away rather than see you bitten in front of me. You did say I needed to lose some weight after all."

Saya let out a groan. _Just great. I'm happy to be saved. I don't want to die, not here, not this way… but now…_

As the hordes of 'them' were drawn in by the sudden gunshot she thought that certain death had most likely merely been replaced with imminent death…


	2. Chapter 2 Dead In The Rain

As the gunshot filled the air with noise Saeko turned, damp hair streaming out behind her like the tail of a comet.

"This isn't good." She muttered to herself. "That noise will draw them to us like an unstoppable horde. Time to get serious."

Bringing up her blade she moved, always in perfect balance, feet never losing their grip on the increasingly wet ground. Barely a whisper of sound did she make, only the faint splashes of where her feet trod in puddles and the faint hiss of indrawn breath when she struck betraying that she was even there, though ever increasing numbers of headless 'them' were accumulating in her wake.

In contrast to her Takashi was all motion and fury, his swings wild and strong, yet he too was quickly bringing 'them' down, heads splattering under the impact. As he fought off a pair that had cornered him he looked to where Kohta was standing, splattered with gore.

"You idiot!" he snapped, too loudly. "We were supposed to be keeping this quiet Hirano!"

"Well what was I going to do? Let Saya turn into one of 'them'? I don't think so!" Kohta retorted. "Now look, I've got to go get Alice and Miss Marikawa. Keep them off me for as long as you can."

He turned to Saya, who was trembling, blood running down her face. "No time to panic. Get your gun and cover me!"

Saya gaped at him for a moment, then snapped out a harsh "You think you get to order me around, chubby?" only to quail at the sudden smile Kohta gave her in return.

"It isn't an order, Saya. I'm simply asking you to help me. Which I know you'll do as you are such a nice person, remember?"

Saya muttered something that Saeko couldn't hear under her breath, but followed, gun held in trembling hands. One of 'them' made a move towards the alleyway but Saeko moved faster, ducking under the outstretched arm and cutting through the head of her uncaring opponent with a quick slash. Blood and gore showered down but she was dodging past, onto the next target before it had even hit the ground.

"Just do as he says Takashi." Saeko said, moving to his side. Behind them Rei Miyamoto and Miss Kiriko were back to back, fighting off the host as they tried to surge towards the sound of the gunshot.

"All right, screw this then." Takashi snarled, dropping his baseball bat. He unslung his shotgun and aimed at the oncoming swarm of 'them'.

"Shoulder the gun." He muttered. "Aim for the chest, and… fire."

The gun boomed, seeming unnaturally loud, and three of 'them' pitched backwards, heads lacerated by the shot.

"I guess things are starting to get dangerous again." Saeko purred. _Just the way I like it._

Her sword was a blur as she struck, only pausing to flick blood free from the blade, keeping the edge razor sharp. Behind her Miyamoto was closing in, her mother behind her, dispatching one of 'them' with a savage thrust to the head.

"What do we do now?" Miyamoto asked, blood and water dripping from her hair and raincoat. "Damn that idiot Hirano, he's going to get us all killed."

"What did you expect him to do?" Saeko asked, parrying a wild swing of a fist with the flat of her blade, severing the arm and then the head with a swift counter-attack. "Just let Takagi die?"

Her words were interrupted first by the sound of Takashi firing his shotgun again, glass breaking in a window behind them, two now shredded corpses fetching up against the walls violently, and then by the repeated sounds of semi-automatic fire from the alleyway.

"But…" Miyamoto said, her bayonet piercing one of 'their' eyes. It still refused to fall and with a growl of desperation Rei pulled the trigger of her assault rifle, blowing the enemy back, shattering its head.

"But nothing, Miyamoto." Saeko said firmly, assessing the situation. Despite pressing towards the alley where the others had gone they were being forced back. Perhaps two dozen of 'them' were down, a laudable total, but now that gunfire and yelling had filled the air the horde of 'them' were filling up the narrow streets, forcing them back, away from Hirano and the others, back towards where Takashi's house was.

"If you had been about to die, I'm pretty sure you'd have wanted Takashi to pull that trigger, even if it meant endangering everyone else. Am I wrong?"

Miyamoto looked as if she was about to argue, but all she did was sigh. "I guess so. Still, it doesn't make the situation any better for us, does it?"

Saeko nodded, blade arcing forwards, slashing through flesh and bone with ease. Another one of 'them' fell, arms flailing, until she kicked it aside. "True, but then it was our job to keep 'them' from reaching the alleyway. Obviously someone didn't make sure of their target. So the fault lies with us."

_Well, it lies with whoever didn't score a head kill, anyway. _

"No use worrying about it now." Miss Kiriko said, her spear flicking out, punching through decaying flesh and bone with equal ease. Putting her foot to the chest of her impaled victim she shoved 'it' away with a savage kick, watching it sprawl lifeless in the blood-slicked roadway. "All we need to worry about is linking up with the others again." She finished.

Further sounds of gunfire rang out as Takashi opened fire once more, throwing 'them' aside like ragged dolls. From the alleyway more shots were coming, the steady measured bark of shots from Hirano and the more frantic wild blasts from Takagi.

_This isn't good. No matter how many we 'kill' there are always more of them. Hirano may have been right about the numbers peaking, but this is a residential area. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people lived in this suburb, and if even only nine in ten succumbed… these are the perils of living in an overcrowded country. Though no-one could have predicted this…_

"Keep it together Saeko." Takashi said, firing the last blast from his shotgun, knocking down two more of 'them'. "This is no time to be daydreaming."

"Nice to see you looking out for me." Saeko purred, blade slicing. "I was just thinking that the numbers are against us here. No matter how skilled we are weight of numbers will still tell. We all run out of strength eventually, and all it will take is one mistake…"

"Getting tired are we?" Rei Miyamoto said, looking amused. "I wouldn't have thought _you _would be complaining so."

"Hmph." She grunted. _You are so transparent Miyamoto. _"We are all mortal. Besides…" she smiled coldly. "I am not the one lugging around a big heavy rifle. I would guess your arms have a bit of tremble in them about now."

"No, not at all." Miyamoto said stoutly, but behind her Miss Kiriko laughed.

"That's the only problem with the spear. Weighs too much!"

"I think we have more pressing matters to worry about than which of us is the most exhausted!" Takashi said, fumbling shells into his shotgun. They were still being forced back, even though the ground was littered with the fallen 'them'. "We have to link up with Hirano and the others!"

"What do you think we have been trying to do?" Miyamoto snapped at him, barely managing to fend off one of 'them' with her bayonet.

_As I thought, she is getting tired and sloppy. It was easy enough when we were quietly picking them off one or two at a time in silence, but as soon as the gunshot sounded it all changed. When they hear a sound not only do they swarm, they move faster, with purpose. Even a small number of 'them' can be dangerous when roused, and this is __**nothing **__like a small number of 'them'._

There was a volley of shots and three of 'them' fell, all neatly shot through the head. Hirano came rushing forwards, Luger blasting away. More were falling, yet the noise was echoing through the narrow streets alarmingly loudly. Behind him came Miss Marikawa, carrying Alice on her back, and Zeke…

Saeko couldn't help but smile. She was carrying the little dog in her cleavage again.

Behind them came Takagi, her own gun barking out death. _It seems she is getting the hang of it now. Well, she is a genius, as she is ever quick to remind us. Still, if this is not a classic case of beware what one wishes for I do not know what is. She wanted to fight and kill 'them' like Hirano, and now she has her chance…_

"It doesn't matter how many we bring down, there are always more of 'them' coming!" Hirano was saying, cursing to himself as his Luger ran dry. Feeding in another magazine he ducked back as Takagi opened fire, blowing a hole in the chest of one foe, before dropping it with an explosive headshot.

"You see that Kohta? Not bad eh?" She crowed.

"You're so amazing Saya. You've picked it up so fast!" with barely a look Hirano opened fire, sending a couple more of 'them' into a more final death.

"Well of course!" She grinned. "I am a genius after all!"

_Just like always, ever quick to remind us. _Saeko used the thinning numbers of 'them' to make a move, but was forced back once more, jaws snapping mere inches from her arm.

"Hell, we must have killed ten times our number of 'them' between us!" Takashi snarled. "And there are still as many more."

"This isn't working." Hirano said, moving backwards, firing all the while, covered by Takagi. "They are coming in from the side alleys. We can't link up, and our bullets won't last forever."

"Neither will our strength I fear." Saeko called over to him, even as she dispatched another foe. Her arms were beginning to feel the burn of exhaustion, so Miyamoto should be in agony by now.

"Less talk, more fighting." Takashi called bravely, using the butt of his shotgun to force one of 'them' away, before flipping it in his hands and delivering a punishing blast to the head.

_That would sound better if you didn't look so tired yourself, Takashi._

Her train of thought was interrupted as Hirano let out a loud shout of pain. Turning to see she saw that he had caught his foot in one of the storm drains and had twisted his ankle, going down on one knee, face white with agony. Even with this injury though, he was still shooting.

"Kohta you idiot!" Takagi snapped, opening fire, driving back 'them'. "Watch where you put your fat feet!"

"Are you all right Kohta?" Alice asked timidly, eyes wide with concern.

"Of… course. I am." He answered through gritted teeth. "Just a sprain is all."

"I think I've got some spray for that here somewhere… Miss Marikawa said, rummaging around in her medical bag.

"No time for that you ditz!" Takagi said disparagingly. "Come on Kohta, get up. We need to fall back."

Takashi was clubbing aside 'them' in his haste to move to Hirano's aid, but it was hopeless. Saeko reached out and grabbed his arm with her left hand, while in her right she swung her sword, shearing through the skull of one of 'them', dropping it instantly. The shock of the blow sent a spike of pain through her wrist.

_Not much strength left. We need to get out of here, and soon…_

"It's hopeless Takashi. There are too many of them between us and them. It was carelessness that got us in this mess, but now we have to live with the results."

Behind her Rei Miyamoto flushed, confirming her suspicions.

"It isn't hopeless." Hirano said, looking down. "I have an idea. Saya, do you still have your tool bag?"

She paused, looking confused, but nodded. "Yes, right here."

"Good, then get me the drill."

"You can't use a drill in the rain, you'll get electrocuted."

"Better that than bitten. Now, the drill please!"

"You could ask more nicely." She sniffed, but she pulled the drill free and handed it to him quickly.

"Okay, thanks a lot Saya. Now cover me while I work." He looked over at Saeko and the other group. "If you all back off quietly, we'll make a lot of noise and draw them in. You should be able to slip away if you are careful."

"And what about you all?" Takashi said, face twisted with frustration. "That'll mean your deaths." Even as he spoke Takagi was on her front on the soaking ground again, muttering under her breath as she lined up shot after shot.

_She is nowhere near as accurate as Hirano, but she is certainly picking it up._

The drill whirled into life, throwing off short lived sparks that faded in the rain. The screech of metal could be heard, a sickeningly loud noise that quickly drew off most of 'them', moving away from Saeko towards the alleyway. Taking advantage she marshalled her strength and struck down several more, but even with her skill she was finding it hard to fight.

"Ow, you bastard!" Hirano cursed, sucking at his fingers. "Electric shock."

"I told you so, dumbass." Takagi said, still firing. As her clip ran dry Miss Marikawa passed her a fresh one, which she slotted home with a grimace. "Use battery operated tools in the rain and you are bound to… what are you doing anyway" she asked, as the drill started up again.

"You'll know in a second. Nice shooting by the way, keep it up."

Saeko watched as Hirano drilled away at the storm drain. "Time to go I think."

Takashi was torn. "We can't leave them. Not after all we've…"

Saeko put her hand on his arm, squeezing gently, her face sympathetic. "You think I don't want to stay and help? But if we do we'll only end up dead. I barely have the strength to swing my sword any more. Besides Hirano has a plan. You should trust him."

"Right." Miyamoto agreed. "But how do we get away ourselves?"

Before Takashi could answer Hirano yelped in delight. There was a loud clang as the storm drain cover dropped inwards, tumbling into the sewer.

"Right then, down you go." He ordered Miss Marikawa. "You too Alice. Zeke will be with you."

"Will you be all right, Kohta?" Alice asked timidly.

"Sure I will, just so long as we hurry."

"All right then. Come on then Miss Shizuka!" Alice said, bringing a bark from Zeke.

"Oh, this will just ruin my clothes." Miss Marikawa said, as she began to clamber down the rusty ladder into the sewers.

"Now you." Hirano ordered Takagi, who drew herself up, face flushing.

"You don't get to give me orders, chubby. And if you think I'm going to crawl about in some filthy sewer…"

"Please." Hirano said, eyes intent. "I wouldn't ask this of you unless it was the only way. 'They' can't swim and 'they' can't climb, so with this heavy rainfall once we are in the sewers we can easily escape to safety. The few that follow us we can take care off and then we can get clear easily."

_That is a fantastic idea. Which reminds me… _Saeko gazed upwards, to the low-hanging roof of the house next to her. "We go up. They can't follow us if we are quick."

Miss Kiriko looked at Saeko and nodded, impressed. Turning to Takashi, her daughter Rei Miyamoto at her side, she spoke. "So leader, what is it to be?"

Takashi hesitated, torn.

"Look Saya." Hirano was saying. "You've done a great job here, but it makes sense for me to go last. I'm the best shot and I've hurt my ankle. Besides, I made a promise I'd protect you."

"That's bullshit, Kohta." Saya snapped, still firing, unwilling to retreat, even though the horde was creeping inexorably closer, despite the fallen. "You don't have to abide by any silly promise…"

"I do." He said firmly. "Because I made the promise to the one person I can never break my word to. I made it to myself. Do you think I want to ever have to put someone important to me in the sights of my gun again, and pull that trigger to spare them the torment of 'them'? Don't you think I'd rather die first myself?"

Takagi flushed. It looked as if she was going to say something, but after a moment she merely sighed and stood, leaving Hirano to hold them off with his dwindling bullets.

"All right Kohta. You win." She said, as she began to descend the ladder. But before her head vanished from view she gave him a very pointed look. "But you had better follow, no being a hero. If you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you!"

"I wouldn't want that." He forced a chuckle.

Saeko looked at Takashi was he watched Hirano's exchange with Takagi. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled. Finally he let out a single slow breath. "Hirano, do you even know where to find Shintoko Third Elementary School?"

"Don't worry!" he called back, voice thick with pain as he edged backwards towards the grate, Luger spitting death at 'them'. "We'll find it. You just look after yourselves!"

"You had better not be late!" Takashi said. Turning back to his group he sighed. "I don't like this but up we go. Ladies first, I'll cover you all."

"Such a man you are Takashi, just like Hirano. How lucky we women are to have such heroic knights protecting us." Saeko purred.

Rei Miyamoto smirked, her face impish as she helped her mother up onto the roof. "More likely knowing Takashi he just wanted to look up our skirts."

"I did not!" He protested indignantly. "Not funny!"

As Saeko pulled herself up onto the roof, arms burning from the effort, she looked back to see Hirano slowly inching towards the sewer, reloading frantically. More shots barked out, and the last few of 'them' were heading his way, drawn in by the noise.

Looking away she sighed. Reaching down she pulled up Takashi.

_So the group has split up. I hope we see each other again at Shintoko for the evacuation, but for some reason I have a very bad feeling about this…_


	3. Chapter 3  Decisions With the Dead

The rain was slackening off, only a few spots of water falling outside, trickling down the eaves of the house in which they were all sheltering in. The flickering flame of several candles lent the enclosed attic an eerie air, creating shadows from the few people that were huddling amidst the cobweb-covered detritus.

Looking around at his friends Takashi swallowed nervously.

_I guess it is up to me. I am the leader after all. Not that I ever asked to be though._

Speaking the question that was playing on everyone's minds, he said "So, what do we do now?"

Saeko was the first to answer. She was sitting cross-legged on the dirty wooden floorboards, sword bared across her thighs, a scraping stone whispering as she took care of the barely visible nicks and imperfections only a master swordsman could see or would care about.

"I am afraid there is not much we can do right now." She said quietly. "Blundering out into the dark would do us little good. We all need rest. Besides, we do not even know where Hirano and the others are. What we _do _know is where they are heading though. We should just use tonight to rest and regain our strength, so that we can reach Shintoko Third without any delay tomorrow."

"But what if…" Rei started. "… What if they didn't make it? They could be dead already, and we would never even know." She was lying with her head in her mothers' lap, her exhaustion plain to see, even in the bad light.

"We can't think like that." Saeko insisted. "Think of how far we have come together and what we have all survived. Hirano, Takagi, Miss Marikawa and Alice will be fine. You just wait and see. Have a little faith, Miyamoto."

"That's just it though isn't it?" Takashi said, slamming his fist into the wall, sending a jolt of pain up his arm. _Pain is good. Reminds me that I'm alive. _"We survived it all _together. _Without us, what chance do they have?"

"A good one." Saeko insisted. "It isn't arrogance to know our own strengths, and yes, we did our fair share of the fighting, but Hirano won't let anything happen to them while he lives, and even Takagi will fight if she has to."

"I wish I could believe that." Takashi sighed. "Their ammunition won't last forever, and there is no way that Hirano can fight up close like we can. Besides, his ankle is injured. And he was hardly the most light on his feet of us in the first place."

_And it isn't like Miss Marikawa and Alice can fight. And Saya…_

Takagi was snapped out of his thoughts by Kiriko.

"That's enough Takashi." She said firmly. "All this moping and self-pity won't get us anywhere. You are the _leader. _And that means when something goes wrong, as it _always _does, you don't get the luxury of crying about it, you get off your ass and think of a way to put things right. It's easy being in charge when everything is going right, earning the plaudits, being followed, but it is the true test for a leader when things go wrong."

"Wow mom, that's pretty deep." Rei said. Looking up at her.

"Don't forget…" Kiriko said, winking at Takashi. "I did say I used to be a leader of an all-girl gang back in the day. You think _you _have it rough? Well keeping some of those bitches in line was real hard work."

Rei giggled. "You shouldn't swear like that."

Kiriko sighed. "You're all grown up now Rei, you are old enough to hear your mother swear now and again. You should hear your father sometimes!"

Takashi had to laugh, drawing a glare from Rei.

"What?" he protested.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied, looking away.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Kiriko continued. "It is a leader's job to believe in the people he leads. That Hirano looks like a tough kid. He certainly knows his way around a firearm. And I'm sure that Takagi will keep him in line."

_Well, I can't argue with that. Saya has him well under her thumb. Not that I think he's too unhappy about that. Rather him than me…_

"Maybe so…" Takashi said, rubbing at his bruised hand. "But no amount of belief is going to change the fact that our best fighters are all here, and they don't even know where Shintoko Third Elementary School is. I don't want to be the sort of leader that ignores reality and just hopes everything turns out for the best."

"Well I'm afraid that there isn't anything you can do other than hope for the best." Kiriko answered. "They should be in the sewers somewhere, which was a clever idea by the way. We don't have the time to look for them and most likely wouldn't have any success if we did. All we can do now is get some rest and do what we have to do to survive."

Takashi nodded, sighing bitterly once more. _That may be all we can do, but I don't have to like it. Nor does it stop me feeling guilty about it. We screwed up, and it could cost our friends their lives…_

* * *

><p>Takashi listened to the gentle sound of snoring. Rei was lying cradled against Kiriko, both of them wrapped in a scavenged blanket. All but one of the candles had burned out, leaving the attic shrouded in darkness.<p>

_I don't know how they can sleep. It's so warm…_

"It isn't the heat that is keeping you awake." Saeko said from the darkness. Takashi squinted and could just about maker her out. She had finished tending to her blade several hours ago and was now lying against one wall, staring at the dirty ceiling.

"Oh?" Takashi said, unsure of how to respond.

"No." Saeko said, standing and walking over to him. Sitting down beside him she rested her head against his shoulder, causing him to flush, his heart racing. "No." she said again, ignoring his discomfort. "You are blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, I am the leader, so it is my fau… ouch, what did you do that for?"

Saeko withdrew her hand, which had slapped him hard around the back of the head.

"Because you _still_ don't get it." She said. "I thought Miss Kiriko explained it quite well, but perhaps I was mistaken. Simply put, you are not getting the difference between fault and responsibility. It isn't your _fault _that we all got separated. Someone didn't make a clean kill and from then on it was out of our hands. The fault lies with whoever that was, and even then, in situations like we now face every day it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Takashi looked down at her face, wreathed in shadow, as she leaned in close again and looked up at him.

"As the leader, the _responsibility _is yours though. Not to take blame or to fret, but to think of a way to get us out of the mess we are in, and reunite us with our friends safely. If you want to worry about that, go right ahead, but stop taking all the blame upon yourself. I won't allow it any more."

"You won't?" he couldn't help but smile.

"No Takashi. I won't. Now we should try and get some rest. It has been a long day."

"Yeah…" he said, lying back against the wall. Shifting his position to try and get comfortable he felt an alarming sensation. Saeko had snuggled into him even further and was draped across him, eyes shut.

_Not a good time to get aroused. Not a good time at all!_

"Ah, Saeko?" He said nervously.

"Yes?" She breathed back, not opening her eyes.

_Damn, I can't talk about this now. If I ignore it maybe it'll go away…_

"You know…" he said, changing the subject. "… It's only been a few hours and I really miss them. I mean, I've known Saya since kindergarten, and we've kind of got along, even if she was always bossing me around and calling me stupid…"

"…like she does to everyone." Saeko interjected sleepily.

".Yeah, that's right." Takashi agreed. "But I don't just miss her, I miss Hirano too, and Miss Marikawa with her silliness, and Alice. Even Zeke and the way he always uses my leg as a toilet… do you think that's strange?"

"Not at all." She replied. "It makes perfect sense. Only in battle can such bonds be forged as we all share now. The old world is dead and gone, but we have survived together by fighting for one another. It is only natural that we would all become something deeper than mere friends, and so quickly. It is why despite the forebodings in my heart I hope we shall all meet again."

Takashi was uncomfortably aware of the way her toned body was pressing against him, but he tried to force it from his mind, willing his body not to react. _If Rei opens her eyes now I'm going to get a bayonet in the … well, best not to think of where. Still, this is kind of hot…_

"I know Rei doesn't think much of their chances, and to be honest I'm also really scared, but you are right. No way Hirano will let anything happen to Saya, and she's got the brains to think them out of most troubles…"

"You know why we made you the leader?" Saeko asked suddenly, causing him to pause.

"No, I guess I don't. Saya and Hirano didn't really explain it. Just that I never ignored what was there… or something like that anyway. I forget." He laughed quietly.

"It's because you care so much, and even when you know something is bad, you don't shy away from facing it, even if you don't know what to do." She smiled. "Sure, you mope too much, and maybe you take too much blame upon yourself, but we rely upon you to hold the group together. You are probably the most well-balanced out of all of us."

"Doesn't say much for the rest of you…" he muttered.

"Maybe not." Saeko answered. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need you more than ever now, until we all get back together. Don't lose hope. We need to get our hope from you!"

"I'll do my best." Takashi agreed. _Not that I have much choice. Hirano, Saya… you had better not let me down. Lead Alice and Miss Marikawa back to us…_

"And that is all we can ask… and all we will need." Saeko said. "Goodnight. Get some sleep." And with that her breathing deepened, becoming more regular.

_Crap, she is asleep on me. I had better wake up before Rei does or…_

His thoughts faded and he too dropped into slumber, his exhaustion finally dragging him down…

* * *

><p>Takashi opened his eyes to find Rei staring directly into his face from a few inches away, causing him to start backwards, whamming his head on the wall painfully. As he muttered a curse Rei laughed. "Serves you right Takashi. So, just what did you and <em>Miss Busujima <em>get up to last night?" she pronounced Saeko's name with sickeningly sweet good humour.

Takashi looked down to see Saeko still sleeping on him, head against his stomach.

_Oh crap, this isn't going to be good…_

"And here I went and made you some breakfast." Rei said, holding a bowl of cold rice and corned beef. "It should still be good as the power only went off a couple of days ago. But perhaps you'd have preferred it if it came from _her." _She dropped the bowl to the floor where it cracked loudly. As she flounced off with a twirl of the hem of her skirt Takashi couldn't help but show a pained smile.

_Rei does look really good in her school uniform. But man, she's so moody at times…_

"Oh, is it morning?" Saeko asked, opening her eyes. She stood and stretched, yawning widely.

_Saeko looks awesome too. At least I'm spending Armageddon with some really cute girls._

"What are you thinking about Takashi, you seem to be blushing?" Saeko said archly.

"Nothing." He stammered. "Nothing at all. Must be a trick of the light in here. Rei made us some breakfast."

Before Saeko could answer Kiriko stuck her head up through the attic trapdoor. "You pair of sleepyheads up? Time is wasting. We need to see what we can salvage and then move on. Who knows, we may find luck on our side and run into Hirano and the others."

"I can see why _she _was the leader of her gang." Takashi muttered, shovelling a few spoonfuls of the food into his mouth. Swallowing it down he passed the bowl to Saeko, who nodded her thanks. "I'm coming." He said, hurrying over to the ladder. Clambering down swiftly he reached the main body of the house, which was already a tumbled mess of broken furniture and torn walls.

"Looks like whoever was here left in a hurry and took most things with them, but we've still found a few useful things." Kiriko said, pointing to a pile of cutlery and several water bottles. A fairly large parcel wrapped in foil was set beside the pile.

"Found some food, such as it is. It won't last much longer…" she continued. "…but at least we should be able to eat for the next few days anyway. Long enough to get us to the School, and hopefully the end of our worries."

"If only it was that simple… hey, wait a minute, where's Rei?"

"Oh, she went next door to have a look around. Anything we find we can use will only improve our survival chances."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Takashi said. "What happens if 'they' are out there? We shouldn't go out alone."

"It's all right." Kiriko smiled. "I must say I do like the way that you are always worrying about Rei. It's so cute. Hmm, are you blushing Takashi?"

_I damn well hope not, but my face does feel rather warm. Why does everyone keep asking me that?_

"I think I'm just hot." He answered. "I worry about everyone. We can't afford to lose anyone else… not now."

"Don't worry. We are being careful and quiet. There were a couple of 'them' shambling about, but we took care of them quietly without drawing attention to ourselves. Still, you raise a good point. We shouldn't delay too long. Why don't you go and help her so we can get going? I'll go get Busujima."

Takashi nodded and headed to the next house. The door was open so he stepped inside. "Rei, are you here?"

"Up here Takashi." A voice called down.

Takashi climbed the stairs, to find Rei in the upper room surrounded by piles of broken furniture. She had pulled all the drawers out of their stands and overturned tables, as well as pulling off any doors she could find.

"Wow, you've demolished the place." Takashi said, joining her.

"It was worth it." Rei smiled at him.

_As changeable as ever I see._

"Look what I found." She continued, passing him a pair of binoculars. "They aren't as nice as the ones Hirano had, but they are gone with him. Takagi had our other pair."

Takashi gasped. "Damn, you're right, I never thought of that. These _will _be useful. Good job Rei."

"So anyway…" Rei said, stuffing several other items she had looted into a canvas bag she had salvaged. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Nothing happened!" Takashi said automatically, tone defensive.

"Did I say anything did? Like that isn't suspicious. You can be an asshole at times Takashi."

_This again? I thought we had got over this… women, who can understand them?_

"Why don't we change the subject?"

"I think we had better." Rei said. "Why don't we use the binoculars to take a look around and see what we can find?"

"Good idea." Takashi was relieved. _This is safer ground to be on. It isn't like Rei has anything to be jealous of… or that I have anything to apologise for. We should be thinking of ways to link up with Saya and the others, not bitching about girl stuff…_

In silence they ascended to the balcony. Takashi brought the binoculars up and gazed out in the direction of the Shintoko Third Elementary School. Within seconds he was drawing in a sharp breath, hissing.

"What is it?" Rei asked, trying to see herself.

"Lots of 'them'. A horde of 'them'. No more than a couple near here, but as we head closer towards Shintoko we are going to find ourselves swarmed. This isn't going to be as simple as we thought."

"What has been, these last few days?" Rei asked. "I guess it makes sense though. If Shintoko really is a base for evacuation then it will hold a lot of people and be making a lot of noise. It is bound to draw in all of 'them' within earshot."

Takashi handed the binoculars to Rei, who took a look. "Well, if we can keep to the rooftops as much as possible, and stay away from the main host… we can make it most of the way there without too much trouble. After that though…"

Takashi nodded. _After that indeed. Things are going to get ugly fast. And how will Saya, Hirano and the others make it…?_

Takashi didn't even notice as Rei left to join the others. _How the hell are we going to get through so many without getting swarmed and killed? It's at times like this I'd welcome our resident genius and her input… but since she isn't here, I guess I'll have to come up with the plan. Oh, the joys of being the leader…_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sewer And The Dead

"Is Kohta coming soon?" Alice asked, still perched on Shizuka's shoulders. She looked back anxiously, back towards the sounds of gunfire.

"I'm sure he'll be along any minute Alice dear." Shizuka said, stumbling along the filthy sewer. The central channel was overflowing, a thick torrent of stinking sludge, and even the narrow walkway along which they were fleeing was covered in two or three inches of polluted rainwater.

_This is just awful. These shoes were Louboutins and now they are ruined! Why is it that wherever I go my clothes get destroyed? It's really the worst thing about the end of the world._

"He better be, if he knows what is good for him, the fat idiot." Saya snapped from beside her. She was clutching her MP5 in shaking hands, her face pale. "I told him not to be a hero. What is keeping him?"

A corpse drifted past in the central flow, head blasted away, and another pair of gunshots rang out, echoing through the gloomy tunnels.

"He isn't coming. I want Kohta!" Alice said, her voice trembling. Her eyes were red, and not just from the horrible smell that was rising from the mire.

"I'm sure he'll be along…" Shizuka began, but Saya interrupted.

"You just said that!" she snapped. "Could you be any more useless?"

Behind them the gunfire had stopped, and the sudden silence was unnerving, only broken by the sounds of falling water.

"Oh for Heaven's sake…" Saya sighed. "Will you get a move on Kohta, you fat fool!" she roared down the sewer. "You are keeping us waiting, and Alice is getting worried!"

_I think you are too… _Shizuka thought. "I thought we weren't supposed to be making any noise? That was rather loud you know."

"Oh God…" Saya whispered theatrically, slapping one hand against her forehead. "This is a sewer, you understand? Any sound we make will be muffled from 'them', it will only come out of the storm drains, and there is no way any of 'them' could get down and track us. The only way in is where we entered, and Kohta is keeping them back from…. Damn, just where _is _he?"

There was a long pause as they looked at each other. Saya was the first to break it.

"All right, I'm going back for him. He might need my help."

"But he said not to…" Shizuka began.

"Do I look like I care what he said? I'm in charge here."

"Please bring Kohta back Saya." Alice said. "I don't want him to end up like my Daddy…"

"I will." Saya said, voice choked with emotion. She leaned over and ruffled Alice's hair. "I'll bring the idiot back safely. I can't hear any gunshots so it's probably all over now. Oh and…" Saya seized her nose and tweaked it. "I thought I told you to call me big sister, not Saya!"

Both of them laughed, and Shizuka smiled to herself. _They really do get along. It's really cute to see._

"I'm sorry Saya." Alice was giggling.

"All right then. You keep on going, we'll catch you up when I find him." Saya said.

"Oh no, we'll follow you." Shizuka disagreed, and Zeke barked his agreement from within her cleavage. "At a safe distance, but we wouldn't want to run away blindly and run into 'them' all alone. Besides…" she shuddered. "It is a little scary down here."

"And it stinks." Alice agreed.

"God, you are such a ditz." Saya sighed once more. "All right, but stay well back. If any of 'them' are down here I'll take care of them while you run, right?"

"All right." Shizuka agreed. _Saya is awfully bossy. She needs to relax a bit more. Too much worrying gives you wrinkles!_

They moved slowly back up the sewer towards their point of entry, careful to avoid slipping on the waterlogged path. A drop into the main channel would be really _disgusting. _Shizuka shivered at the very thought. It was going to take no end of washes to get the stink out of her hair!

It seemed like it took an age to cover the hundred metres or so they had moved down the sewer. As they turned the corner Saya let out an indrawn breath with a hiss. Alice let out a cry and covered her eyes, and Zeke whimpered.

Kohta was sitting against the muddy wall with his eyes shut, cradling the Luger in bloody hands. Chunks of rusted metal were strewn about and two headless corpses were floating stuck in the sewage, arms and legs tangled together. The chilling scene was completed by the rainwater that was streaming down the open grate, showering his still form.

"Oh my…" Shizuka said. "He isn't moving… and there's blood. Is he… has he…"

She pulled out her medical bag and opened it up. "I've got some bandages and antiseptic in here…"

"Is Kohta all right?" Alice asked, peeking out from behind her fingers.

"He better be…" Saya muttered. "Stay back. If he's been bitten…" he voice trailed off. Slowly she edged forwards, pointing the MP5 at his head. She covered the distance quickly, until she was right next to him, close enough to reach out and…

"Be careful." Shizuka called quietly, earning an angry look from Saya.

"I know what I'm doing, all right?"

She leaned forwards, the muzzle of her rifle moving slowly towards Kohta's head.

_This is so nerve-wracking. Oh, I'm not cut out for this._

There was a dull thud as the barrel of the rifle prodded against Kohta's head. He let out a small grumbling noise and shifted slightly.

"I guess he's alive then." Shizuka said. "But he could still be bitten."

"No, he won't be, not Kohta." Alice said, having started to cry now, her breath coming in sobbing gasps.

Saya poked him with the gun harder, getting no response. "All right then…" she muttered, jabbing with even greater force. Kohta flinched and then stirred, rolling over and flopping onto the soaking floor, still clutching the Luger so tightly his knuckles were white with effort.

"Is it time to get up already Saya? I'm coming… don't shout. Why is it so wet…?"

Saya flushed. "That's it you idiot, stop lying there and get up!" she drove her foot into his guts, causing him to shout in pain. His eyes snapped open, to find himself staring into the muzzle of the MP5.

"Oh, hey Saya. Umm, shouldn't you have escaped by now?"

She twitched alarmingly, eyes flashing.

_Oh, wrong thing to say Kohta, you've just made her mad now._

"We _would _have done, you moron, but _you _didn't keep your promise to follow. Now, here's a quick quiz for you. Did you get bitten?" she continued to point the gun at him.

"Good thinking. That's my girl." Kohta said.

"I'm not your girl chubby!" She snapped. "Answer the question."

"No, I don't think so." Kohta said.

"You don't _think _so?" she was incredulous.

"Yeah, I shot those two…" he pointed to the bodies, "and then I think the ladder gave way and I fell. Damn, my head hurts. In fact everything hurts."

"I can make everything hurt a damn sight more." Saya promised. "Only you would be fat enough to break the damn ladder…"

"To be fair, it looks like it's been poorly maintained…" Kohta offered as a defence, only to be met with the tip of the MP5 jabbing into his forehead.

"Ouch, that hurt…"

"It was supposed to!"

_Kohta seems all right, but we need to check. It's a shame to break up this touching reunion, but…_

"All right Kohta, clothes off!" Shizuka interrupted, bringing an incredulous look from Saya.

"Wha… what?" she stammered, blushing.

"It's time for Kohta to get his clothes off. I'm the nurse so I should do it, unless you'd rather take care of it?"

"This isn't the time for your jokes…" Saya snapped.

"Well, how else are we going to check if he has been bitten or not? I'd have thought someone as clever as you would have worked that out. Perhaps you aren't quite the genius you've been making yourself out to be?"

"I was just surprised is all…"

Kohta was blushing himself. Before he could say anything Shizuka was upon him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Go easy on me…" he muttered, as she pulled off his jacket and started to lift his t-shirt.

"No peeking." Saya said to Alice, covering her eyes.

"What's the matter Saya, you are so red." Alice said, as her view was cut off. At least her tears had stopped, now that she could see that Kohta was alive.

"I'll tell you when you are older. It's an adult thing."

"Like the condoms?" Alice said, remembering another awkward moment and innocently mentioning it at the perfect time to rile Saya.

"No!" she said firmly. "Nothing like that!" Saya turned and looked away quickly.

"All right, now the trousers." Shizuka said.

"Do we have to… it's kind of embarrassing." Kohta was saying.

"Don't worry, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before. I am a nurse you know!"

Saya was grinding her teeth audibly as Shizuka continued. "Hmm, looks okay. Right, now the underwear too…"

"WHAT?" Saya yelled, turning away from Alice to look at Kohta and Shizuka. Shizuka was grinning, while Kohta was in his underwear, hands covering his crotch area.

"We have to check everywhere you know." Shizuka said. "We wouldn't want Kohta to turn into one of them and eat us all up now would we?"

"I think I'd know if I'd been bitten down there…" Kohta spluttered.

"Don't be shy Kohta, we need to know…" Shizuka continued, but Saya elbowed her aside.

"No way am I going to let you do that. I'll do it." She shouted. There was a moment of deathly silence as her brain caught up with what she had said, and then she flushed even brighter, face matching her hair.

_How sweet. _"Well, that makes sense. After all, you and Kohta…"

"Kohta and I nothing!" Saya snapped, trying to regain her poise. "I just… think you aren't taking this seriously enough." She gathered her strength with a big sigh. "All right Kohta, turn around."

Kohta did, slowly, and lowered his underwear.

Saya winced. "God, you have such a fat arse. Remind me to make sure you eat less in future. Only you would be heavy enough to make the ladder collapse… okay, no bite there. Now, turn around…"

"Look, I can see I'm not bitten there…" he interjected.

"Do it." Saya said. As he turned she went bright crimson and looked away.

"That's no good." Shizuka teased, "maybe I should take a look after all…"

"No." Saya said. "And you had better not be peeking either Alice."

"I'm not Saya, I promise!" Alice said solemnly.

Saya forced her eyes back. "Well, I don't see any bites…" she looked away again, voice going distant. Once more her eyes flicked back and she let out a gasp, backing away. "What's it doing… uh…" she began to shake.

Kohta let out a groan and backed away, hands covering his vitals. "Sorry about that Saya, just… well, you were looking at it, and… your clothes…"

"My what?" She looked down, to see her soaking t-shirt was clinging to her ample curves. "Oh, so that's it, is it? You damn pervert!" she strode forwards and clouted him around the head, sending him flying, revealing his hidden maleness to the watching Shizuka.

"Oh my… you've kept that one hidden Kohta!" she giggled. Saya got another good look at it and buried her head in her hands.

"Please, just put some damn clothes on. We get it, you're not bitten. Good for you!"

As Kohta pulled on his trousers Saya sat in the corner, knees to her chest, face clutched in her hands, muttering to herself. Alice got down off Shizuka's back and went over to comfort her. Zeke leapt out too, growling as he splashed into the water, which was up to his haunches now.

_Time to do my job. If the victim isn't bitten I can help. On the bright side, that was a lot of fun._

"Don't put your t-shirt on yet Kohta dear." Shizuka said, pulling out her medical supplies. "You have a few nasty cuts and scrapes that need attention or else you might get infected, especially down here. Honestly, I don't think it was a good idea for Saya to go around hitting you when you are injured."

"He deserved it…" Saya muttered, still not looking up. "I'd do it again if I could look him in the face right now…"

Kohta winced as Shizuka dabbed his cuts with iodine and taped bandages over them. "Your hands are a mess. No climbing around for you for a while, right Kohta?"

"Yes ma'am." He agreed with a pained grin as she attended to his scraped and bloody palms.

"Why _does _Saya always…" Alice began.

"Big sister." Saya interrupted, still not moving.

"Why does big sister always hit Kohta? I know they really like each other." Alice asked.

"Who'd like him?" Saya muttered, still flushed.

"Oh, that's a good question." Shizuka said, looking up. Tapping one finger pensively to hr lips she thought about it.

_I'm sure I read something about this back at the school when things were normal… let me see…_

"Ah yes!" she cried. "Got it. It's pretty simple. I think Saya is what's called a _Tsundere_."

"A what?" Alice asked.

"Tsundere. I read about it in a book. It means someone who tends to show their affection in a very strange way. Essentially they have their _Tsun _side, whichis where they show their affection by hitting and name calling, that sort of thing."

"Sounds just like Saya acts around Kohta!" Alice giggled, and Zeke barked, seemingly in agreement, as if he understood.

"Call me Big Sister! And I don't call him names because I like him. I do so because he _is _a fat moron. I'm going to have nightmares tonight…" Saya shuddered, still not having looked up. "Besides, that sounds stupid. You can't just pigeonhole people like that. Everyone is different."

"Maybe." Shizuka agreed. "I mean, you are the most Tsun Tsundere ever. You hardly ever show any Dere."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Never mind." Saya said, rising. Her gaze strayed over to Kohta, and then she blushed, looking away quickly. "You all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my bumps and scrapes sting a bit, but at least we are all alive and the plan worked perfectly. I'm almost out of bullets for the Luger though. Still, at least I didn't lose it. When the ladder broke I made sure to hold onto it, otherwise it could have sank into the sewage."

"Thanks Kohta. It's all I have left from Mom now…" Saya favoured him with a rare smile. He grinned back.

"That's _Dere._" Shizuka whispered theatrically. "That's when she's actually _nice. _Some people say it means more because it's so rare… I don't know though…" she pouted. "I think it's better to be nicer all the time, don't you Alice?"

"Yes, I agree!" Alice said, holding a hand in the air as if she was answering a question at school.

"I am nice all the time…" Saya muttered. Once more she blushed and looked away, leaving Kohta scratching his head in puzzlement.

"Of course you are…" Kohta said. "Nice, and pretty, and a super genius…"

"Oh God…" Saya said, flushing yet again. "Don't remind me of… damn, I can't get it out of my mind… I should just have shot you and dropped you in the sewer, bitten or not…"

Shizuka and Alice shared a smile. Now that they were all safe for the moment they could relax.

_Although are we all safe? Takashi and the others are gone. Will we ever see them again…?_

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is you have <em>no idea <em>where Shintoko Third Elementary School is?" Saya demanded, hands on hips.

"Heh…" Kohta laughed nervously. "Well, I would guess it's in the Shintoko district. I'm pretty certain we can find it."

"You don't seem to understand that we are on a tight schedule here." Saya snapped. "If we don't hurry not only will we not meet up with Takashi and the others we will miss the evacuation!"

"Now then Saya." Shizuka said. "Don't be so hard on Kohta. His plan did save us all. Besides, we do have tomorrow left. We can get some rest and then spend all of the day looking. Shintoko isn't that big of an area, I'm sure if we get up on something tall… like maybe a tree… we can find it using the binoculars."

Saya sighed, arms crossed under her chest, her expression disconsolate. "All right. I'm sorry I yelled at you Kohta. You did the best you could in the heat of the moment."

"Thanks Saya. I'm trying to take after you…"

"Shut up. You can't creep your way back into my good graces after what I have seen…" she shuddered, face reddening again. "Oh god, I can't stop blushing. This is the sort of thing that can scar delicate girls like me for life you know. I could sue, if the world wasn't already over."

Kohta chuckled shamefacedly. "I did say that I didn't need…"

"Oh enough already." Saya said. "Hmm, wait a minute." She turned to Shizuka. "Get some rest you say? Just where are we going to do that? I'm not sleeping in this sewer. The stink has already soaked into us. I want somewhere where we can have a bath. Even in cold water it'd be fine…"

"Well, I don't think there are any baths down here…" Shizuka said. "I guess maybe someone could have thrown one out…"

"Why me? Why am I stuck with these fools?" Saya asked, looking at the heavens, rolling her eyes. "Stop being an airhead for a minute please. "It's obvious. We need to get out of this sewer. It must be getting late out. Besides, if we try to sleep down here we run the risk of being attacked by rats, or washed away if the rain picks up again. No, out is the only way."

"Okay, I'll look for an exit." Kohta promised, eager to please.

_I know how she feels. Girls like us shouldn't be running around in sewers. It's just so unladylike! It is totally ruining my hair, and these clothes will only be fit to use as rags afterwards…still…_

"Over here." Kohta called, pointing to a ladder.

"Sure this one will hold your weight are you?" Saya mocked.

"The last one was just faulty." Kohta said. "I'll go last though, just in case."

"Damn right you will, I'm not having you falling on me…"

_Ah, they argue like an old married couple. It's so funny and sweet… I guess even with the world in ruins there are still a few good things left behind…_

* * *

><p>The lock clicked and the door swung open. Kohta pulled the wire free from the lock with a grunt of satisfaction. "Got it. Breaking and entering quietly, another tool in the armoury of any covert operative."<p>

"Yeah, you go Rambo." Saya said sarcastically.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just broken it down." Shizuka said, looking up at the stars peering through the breaks in the clouds above. "We are already soaked, smelly and tired. Why waste time?"

"Oh my god, try engaging what brain you have in that vacant head of yours." Saya complained. "We are trying to not make noise remember? We don't want to attract 'them'. Just because we couldn't see any doesn't mean they aren't here. Anyway, in we go. Kohta and I will go first and make sure there are none of 'them' here. All right?"

"You don't have to get all angry about it." Shizuka huffed. "We can't all be as clever as you now can we?"

Saya shook her head. "Oh Hell. Enough with this. Let's just go inside shall we?"

As Saya and Hirano moved into the house, guns held at the ready, torches mounted on the barrels creating soft pools of light, Shizuka had to smile.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Your big sister Saya takes everything so seriously. It's a really bad habit. I bet she wasn't very popular with the other girls at school. Although I'm sure they boys didn't mind too much whatever she said. Look at Kohta after all…"

"I like Saya, and I'm a girl!" Alice said, defending her.

"Oh you are so adorable!" Shizuka said, ruffling her hair, causing her to giggle. "All I'm saying is that she does tend to get too worked up over things. I'm sure people would like her better if she relaxed a bit. Although like I said, Kohta likes her just fine anyway…"

"I think they like each other a lot." Alice said. "We should stay together forever."

"I hope we can, I hope we can." Shizuka replied. At that moment the solemn mood was broken by a call from Kohta, giving the all clear.

"Oh well, in we go. We can get some rest and then tomorrow we can meet up with the rest of our little family."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, cold, cold!" Shizuka gasped as she lowered herself into the tub beside Alice, who was already in and shivering.<p>

"Don't complain so much!" Saya sighed, as she sat washing her hair through with some foaming shampoo. "It was lucky we found a house that still had some water in the reserve tank and some food left behind. Once we get cleaned up we can get some sleep. But only until dawn. We need to be up and formulating a plan to reach Shintoko as soon as we possibly can."

"All right. We may as well make the most of this! Alice, let me scrub your back!"

Alice squirmed as Shizuka began clearing her off with a sponge, dunking cool water over her.

"At least we don't have to put up with being molested by Busujima and Miyamoto this time." Saya huffed as she rinsed her hair. Starting on her arms and legs she began to scrub vigorously. "Who'd have thought girls could be perverts?"

"Speaking of perverts… I wonder if Kohta is peeping? Perhaps we should give him a show!" Shizuka said, jiggling her colossal assets seductively.

"He better not be if he knows what's good for him." Saya growled. "I'll shoot him down like I would one of 'them'."

_Saya is so easy to rile up. It's almost comical how easy it is._

"But surely it's only fair…" Shizuka said, in her most vacant tone. "After all, you've seen his…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot you too!" Saya warned, blushing all the way from her forehead to her neck.

"I'm only teasing." Shizuka smiled. "I'm sure Kohta wouldn't do something so dirty."

Saya started towelling herself dry. "I guess not. For a fat idiot he isn't so bad. He's actually kind of reliable, unlike _some." _She gave Shizuka a level glance.

"You mean me?" Shizuka asked. "Surely not. I'm the best nurse there is!" she jiggled again, causing Saya to look away, teeth biting her lip in annoyance. "Of course, I'm pretty certain Kohta wishes he could see your…"

"Shut up!" Saya snapped, throwing a pail of cold foamy water at Shizuka, who let out a moan of surprise.

"Oh, you dirty…" Shizuka retaliated by splashing her with chilly bathwater and it quickly descended into an all out war, could soapy water going everywhere, while Alice giggled madly.

"You know…" Saya said after they had fought for a while. "Somehow it ended up exactly like last time. _Again._"

"So it did." Shizuka grinned. "At least even if Kohta couldn't peek, he's probably heard enough to help him imagine some nice naughty fun!"

"Oh marvellous. That's all I need, thoughts of Kohta thinking about me naked." Saya said, drying her hair for a second time.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of healthy thinking." Shizuka said as she clambered out of the tub.

"Maybe not to you, but I'm a bit young for that sort of thing."

"Like Condoms and taking off Kohta's clothes, right?" Alice chimed in, causing Saya to blush for what seemed like the thousandth time of the day.

"You have an annoyingly good memory." Saya muttered. "And bad timing. I think I am just going to forget today ever happened."

"I don't think today was too bad." Shizuka said. "We may have got separated from Takashi and the others, but we are all still alive and healthy." She stood and went to open the door.

"Put on some damn clothes before you go out! I don't want Kohta bleeding to death on the spot. Have you no shame woman?" Saya bawled.

Shizuka looked down. "Oh yeah, I always forget that after having a bath. Maybe I should put on a robe or something…"

"You do that!" Saya ordered.

_I don't think we should forget today. Or any other day. Not while we are all still alive. That's what I think anyway…_

Shizuka pulled open the door, brining a yelp from Saya.

"I thought I said put on some damn clothes, you huge-breasted exhibitionist!"

As Shizuka stepped out a single tear of relief ran down her cheek. They lived to fight another day, but more than that, they all lived to _live _another day…


	5. Chapter 5 The Devil And The Dead

Koichi Shido let out his breath with a gasp. Shuddering, he leant back against the back of the chair, gaze roaming around the walls of the room he was sheltering in. Reaching down he drew his hand through the thick pale orange hair of Miku Yuuki, who raised her head from his crotch, wiping at her lips. Her face was flushed and let let out a moan of pleasure at his touch.

"Truly you are the best of them all, Miku my lovely." Shido said, his voice melodious and soothing.

"To think you would share the blessings of your pure youth with such a humble sinner as I... you truly will be a shining light in this new era!"

"Shido-Sensei!" she said, voice trembling with ecstasy. "Without you, we would all have fallen. We would give you anything, even our very souls!"

_This one is an amazingly useful tool... and very pleasing to the eye as well. _

"Nonsense, my darling. It is _I _who will have to give everything, for I am but an impure adult, one who will have no place in this new world. No, my only duty is to shepherd you children through this trial, so that you may go forth as the bearers of the will of humanity!"

As Miku continued to writhe in pleasure at the praise Shido was giving her he let his mind roam, concentrating on the current situation, trying to find a way to turn it to his advantage.

_If only I could have retained Saya Takagi. Her intelligence would have made her a valuable asset. And the skills of Saeko Busujima would have been useful as well. Still, they would have been hard to manipulate, unlike my little Miku here... still, this situation calls for my most delicate handling. Too many things can go wrong..._

"Has there been any word from the others yet?" Shido asked. His position was precarious indeed. The Shintoko Elementary school was crawling with JDF forces, and worse, Shido thought that as he entered he had caught a glimpse of _him. _

_Which would be mightily unfortunate, a critical blow to my plans._

"Not yet." Miku answered, eyes downcast. She stepped away, tugging at her skirt and blouse, moving them back into some semblance of respectability. "But I am sure they will return soon with the information you require. After all they would do anything for you, Shido-Sensei! We all would!"

"Quite, my darling child. I have no doubt they will do their tasks with due diligence and pride, befitting their status as the last survivors of Fujimi High School. Though we are at another school, with other people our strength will not waver. Though we are but few our numbers will swell, with you children at the forefront of the new world!"

"Oh Shido-Sensei!" She said again, hands going to her skirt.

"Again child? I am weary, for as a corrupt adult my flesh is weak. When the others return I am sure you can find comfort with them." _I have too much to do now to get sidetracked._

"Very well." Miku said. For a few minutes they sat in silence until a series of sharp knocks rang out.

"Enter." Shido commanded, as the sequence of knocks was correct. _My errant students return. The news they bring... I pray it is good. My situation is precarious indeed._

The door opened to reveal two of his students, both girls. One was a redhead, with a slender body, and the other was bustier, with magenta hair pulled into twin braids. He had saved them and several others back at the school, and they were his now, body and soul. With them were another pair of young girls and a young man, wearing the uniform of a different school.

"Ah, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, you have returned. Who are _these _young heroes who have accompanied you back here?"

"Oh." The redhead, Kawamoto said diffidently. "We did like you said and approached the people who have found their way here without adult supervision. These three are from a High School on the other side of the river. They were picked up by a Police Officer who tried to bring them here, but she was bitten and turned, killing most of them. These three were the only survivors, and they have been left to their own devices without guidance since they reached here."

"We heard what you were doing and we want to be a part of it." the young man said. "I'm Ishida Torikama sir. I was a Class Rep at my school. We need someone with vision who can lead if we are to survive, and from what Kawamoto and Taniuchi say, you can provide what we need."

_Interesting. I wonder just how you persuaded him. Still, it seems they are looking for a firm hand, which I can provide. And if they do not prove reasonable... _

"Indeed I can." Shido agreed, spreading his arms wide, striking a dramatic pose. "For I have taken it upon myself to make sure that you children, the bearers of our future, will safely pass through this trail. Most adults would see you as nothing more than pawns to be pushed around, or burdens to be carried, but I know getter, for my own young flock have shown me the way!"

Warming to his performance, he continued. "The JDF and army here care nothing for you, nothing for anyone who is not considered old enough to be of worth, but it is _they _who will be swept away by the undead horde. It is _they _who have brought on the apocalypse, which will scour the world of us unworthy adults. I too in time shall meet my end, but before that I hope to wash clean my sins by guiding you to safety. Help me to help _you! _Together, under my august guidance, not only will your safety be assured, but you can have the life you were always _meant _to lead!"

As he orated, the expressions of the newcomers quickly became as rapt as his own coterie. He gazed upon them, especially the two new girls, his glasses hiding the predatory gleam in his eyes. _Yes, it looks like these three will do very nicely indeed..._

* * *

><p>Shido watched as the new participants writhed and moaned, entwined together with his loyal students, clothes in a jumbled heap on the floor. No, it had not been hard to win the boy, this Ishida, over to his cause, and the girls obviously looked up to him and so were seduced as well. And when they stopped to reflect upon what they had done, what they had given freely, there would be no turning back.<p>

_Selection bias is a powerful thing. Now that they have gone along with this they will want no regrets, and to not look foolish in the face of the one they respect. Coupled with the fact that the very world is now a dangerous and insane place, and they will have no choice but to cling to this that they have chosen, and in turn follow me without question._

A series of knocks cut through his introspection once more. Verifying the code Shido smiled. His other operative had returned. "Wait just a minute." Shido called, standing. One of the new recruits, a pretty girl with short brown hair, looked up at him in awe before blushing and looking away. Beside her Kawamoto was working away with her hands and tongue, sighing and moaning.

"Carry on, my children. It is merely one of our own returning." he said, striding to the door and unlocking it. Opening it he saw that it was indeed his last tool, Tsunoda, who had returned. Judging by the excited expression on his face Shido assumed that he had been successful in his task.

"Ah, Tsunoda. Perfect timing as ever. Come in and report. Then you can take a little time to relax."

Shido watched with a sly smile as Tsunoda saw the two new female recruits, a lascivious expression crossing his face. As he entered Shido shut the door to the classroom once more, again bolting it shut.

"It is just like you suggested, Shido-Sensei." Tsunoda said. "The JDF and the Military don't care about who comes in once they've established that everyone is clean and not bitten. They are just concentrating on securing the perimeter and making sure that the roof is still safe to land their helicopters on. Evacuation is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Good. I see." _Hmm, that doesn't give me much time to build up a power base, but when taken to safety I am sure I can expand my control... there is only one potential problem..._

"There are a couple of police and some teachers who are trying to get things organized though." Tsunoda continued. "They are taking everyone's names and making sure everyone has a place to rest and food to eat. I said I came in alone and they believed me. So far as I can tell no-one knows you are here, Sensei."

"And the name of this officer that is leading the civilian efforts?" Shido enquired. _It must be him. I know it._

"Tadashi Miyamoto, Sensei." Tsunoda said, confirming his worst fears. "Sensei, are you all right?" Tsunoda asked, suddenly worried.

Shido forced his face into stillness. The small wounds on his face where that fat worm Hirano and that bitch daughter Miyamoto had cut him still ached. Although they were minor and had already mostly healed over the following days they still pained him on some sort of psychological, subconscious level.

"I am fine, have no fear for me." Shido said, making sure his voice remained as calm, as melodious, as _soothing _as ever.

"However..." Shido continued. "This is a challenging situation. For one, the police will care nothing for your circumstances. As corrupt adults they will place you under their control, take away your rights to freedom, despite being among those whose sins have caused this catastrophe. And this police officer in charge... this Tadashi Miyamoto... he will stand in our way. For he is the father of Rei Miyamoto, one who has already rejected our cause and turned the good people of the Takagi clan against us, condemning us to what they hoped was certain death!"

Shido was ranting now, his inner rage boiling free.

"Rei Miyamoto..." Tsunoda spat. "That bitch nearly broke my ribs, all to protect that jerk Komuro. Yeah, I can see him being a problem."

"And it gets worse, though I am loathe to speak of such adult matters as this to you, things which should have no place in this new world of yours. But if you are to ascend, to rule, then all of us adults and our grudges must be swept away. Tadashi Miyamoto hates me, for an imagined slight on his daughter. You know that she was kept back a year, for reasons I shudder to disclose, but because of this I have no doubt that Tadashi Miyamoto would see me dead, and all those with us. Just as Rei Miyamoto was happy to send us out alone to face the dead, so too will her father make the same choice."

He had them now, their eyes full of fear. Even their _play _had stopped.

"But have no fear..." he moderated his voice, working them like a great orator. "I know my duty. To protect and guide you through this difficult time. The answer is simple. We must devise a plan to get rid of Tadashi Miyamoto before the evacuation commences. Only then can we achieve our goals."

As the others shouted their agreement Shido turned away, his face lit with a wicked grin, his eyes burning with rage. How sweet it would be to deal with the father of one who had caused him so much trouble. He would have to do it to secure his position anyway, but to gain revenge at the same time... truly fate was smiling upon him...

* * *

><p>"So, do we all understand our roles?" Shido asked, holding their gazes. Most of the students were still in a state of undress, and he felt his lust rising inside. <em>Time for that later. First I must find a way of getting rid of Tadashi Miyamoto, and without it drawing the JDF in.<em>

"Of course, Shido-Sensei." Taniuchi said, smiling. "I am to go seek out Tadashi Miyamoto and tell him that I have seen his daughter Rei just a few hours before I arrived, and that she was holed up in a house just a mile or so from here."

"And then we..." Kawamoto gestured to the two new girls recruits. "... will secure a firearm from one of the JDF troopers, _however _we have to do it." she grinned at that, licking her lips. The two other girls looked nervous, so Shido decided to instil them with a touch more confidence. Walking over to them he hugged the three of them close.

"Now I know this is a big responsibility, but it is imperative that we dispose of anyone who stands in the way of our plans. I will bear all the responsibility and burden for this, as it is all I can do, taking the sin from you pure young children and holding it to my own breast. I have no doubt you will not let me down."

"We won't." they all promised him, and Shido turned to the last newcomer. "And you... Ishida. You know what to do?"

"Since I was vice president of the marksmanship club at school I am to..." he swallowed. "I am to make sure that should the undead horde not get him... that Tadashi Miyamoto does not return to here alive."

"Good boy." _I'll have to make sure that Tsunoda keeps an eye on this one. He is mine, but I have not had time to totally control his mind yet. I don't want a sudden burst of conscience or independent thought to mess this up._

"I am sure it will not come to having to pull the trigger." Shido said soothingly. "After all, the outside is thick with the wretched dead, sinners who richly deserved their own damnation. Tadashi escaped by some unjust twist of fate, we are but ensuring he receives the reward he is due for his crimes. Should you be forced to use the gun, then you will be a hero, a shining light of this new age, fully entitled to the rewards of righteousness."

Taking her cue from Shido Miku took that instance to let her bra slide free from her shoulders, exposing her generous breasts. Ishida flushed and nodded, unable to tear his eyes from her.

"Then we all know what to do." Shido said. "You have your orders, now go about them."

As the students dressed, ready to embark, Shido lounged back in his chair. _Just you wait, Tadashi. And don't worry, if your daughter has survived I'll send her to join you too, soon enough. Perhaps I'll even have you be the one to finish her off, should you become one of 'them'. Yes, a fitting end for all those who would dare to defy me! The new world is coming, and I shall be its king. No, a king is to lowly. I shall be a very god myself!"_


	6. Chapter 6 Be Quick Or Be Dead

The day was clear, the heavy rain from yesterday having died down, the pale sun shining through the few wispy clouds that dotted the blue sky. A refreshing breeze was blowing, whipping across the rooftops and through alleyways, blowing leaves and blossoms down the empty streets, over cars left abandoned and through shattered doors and windows of houses that had been ruined in the panic and rioting that had followed the first outbreaks.

"Quite an eerie scene, is it not?" Saeko Busujima said, with her usual calmness.

_Does nothing bother her?_

Rei nodded. "Yes. Seeing all the deserted streets really brings home what a mess everything is right now."

"Maybe so, but even in the midst of all this desolation, one can find beauty." Saeko gestured to the blossoms blowing in the breeze. "Beauty balanced amidst death, the classic duality of battle. Never have I felt it so much as I have these past few days."

_Yeah right…_

"If you don't mind me saying, Busujima, that is stupid." Rei snapped. "Nothing about this situation is good or beautiful. It's only brutal and appalling."

"I would have thought you, seeing as you are a warrior, could appreciate the contrast." Busujima said without rancour. "A single petal floating on a still pond, the darting strike of a kingfisher as it takes a fish, the beauty of a well swung sword shining under the moon… all beautiful for the contrast. Life is like that too. All the death and despair simply makes our lives more precious in return."

"Tell that to all the dead." Rei said. "Sometimes I don't understand you at all."

"Surely the fact that so many have died makes the fact that we still live all the more sweet?"

"The more I talk to you, the more I'm sure you aren't quite normal." Rei groused.

"Well, perhaps one needs to be a little mad to survive in a world like this. I am sure that many who would have been capable of surviving found themselves overwhelmed by the horror of it all and just snapped, throwing away their lives by suicide, inaction or desperation."

Rei nodded despite herself. _There has certainly been enough horror in the last few days to make anyone crack. Perhaps it is just her way of coping._

"Have you ever felt like that?" Rei asked, intrigued.

"I think everyone has. Even the strongest blade will shatter if worn down enough without care. And it is not as though we have had much time to recover. It is simply one desperate situation after another. Eventually unless we find respite we will all snap. Hirano nearly did after all. Perhaps Takashi will be next to go… who can say?"

"No way. Takashi… he wouldn't." Rei protested. _You don't know Takashi like I do… he just wouldn't…_

"You think so?" Busujima arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Perhaps you are right, but… he is certainly under the most pressure out of all of us right now. We all have things which are our anchors, allowing us to weather the constant erosion of our sanity by 'them', otherwise we too would have joined the dead. Takashi's is not only the thing that sustains him; it is also the thing that may break him. See?" She smiled. "Duality again."

_Hell, she doesn't half go on…_

"Takashi is relying on the duties of leadership, of keeping everyone safe. It keeps him from thinking about what has happened, what he has had to do. However, now that we have lost Hirano and the others it also weighs heavily on him. I fear that should any more of us be lost, or if he finds out that his mother is no longer alive…" she made a slashing gesture with his hands.

"Takashi isn't as weak as Hirano, he won't…"

"Hirano, weak?" Busujima laughed, though there was no humour in it. "Sometimes I wonder just how you got to be Vice President of your club. A warrior should know the difference between weakness and a momentary lack of strength."

"I know plenty…" Rei tried to interrupt, but Busujima overrode her ruthlessly.

"Hirano had just performed a mercy kill. I have done so myself, and I know the emotional turmoil it causes. And her last words were that she loved him. Imagine having to do the same…"

_I… I'm not sure I could have the courage to do that. I didn't… back then. _Her mind wandered back to the very start of all this madness. Hisashi was pleading to have his life ended, begging to be brought peace before he turned, and all she could do…

_All I could do is rant and rave at Takashi, accusing him of terrible things. I'm still ashamed of that… _

"When a lack of strength is filled, one usually becomes stronger, just like a bone is often stronger when it recovers from a break. I would think Hirano would be better off now, as he draws his strength from protecting Takagi and Alice. Takagi draws her strength from Alice and Hirano. It is like a bundle of sticks. Separately they are easy to break, but together they resist being destroyed. And besides…" now her eyes held good humour, sparkling brightly. "… I am sure that Hirano and Takagi will be having fun without us for now."

"Busujima!" Rei gasped. "You can't say that… the thought of it…"

"I find it quite appealing." Busujima said. "I think they'd make a good couple. Besides… you should be applauding Hirano. After all, didn't Takagi go to kindergarten with Takashi? Do you really need another rival?"

"I don't know what you mean." Rei sniffed, turning away. _I know what you are driving at, you bitch._

"Well, I don't know about you, but I intend to stay alive. And to do that we all need to stay focused. _I _have no problems lending Takashi my strength, in any way that I can. Doing _anything _I can."

"Have you no shame?" Rei demanded, still not looking at her.

"I do not understand you. What am I doing that is shameful? I like Takashi, he is handsome, funny and more importantly he is a fighter and a survivor. If he needs comfort and I am happy to give it, what harm is there?"

_What harm…? You… you…_

"Do either of you want a look or not?" Takashi called impatiently, causing them both to turn and regard him. He was leaning on the railing around the edge of the roof terrace, binoculars in hand. Beside him was Kiriko, who was looking at them both with a knowing expression.

"Oh, I would be happy to take a look." Busujima said, strolling over, long skirt flapping in the breeze. Rei looked away as she moved.

_Showing that much of her ass. I just __**know **__she put the gun Hirano gave her there on purpose to lure Takashi in. She has no shame!_

As Busujima took the binoculars Rei joined them at the railing, looking out over the dying city. In the distance smoke was rising, and dark shapes were moving rapidly across the sky.

_Helicopters most likely. _They had seen several waves go overhead during the morning, and explosions could be heard in the distance.

"So, that is our target." Busujima said, handing back the binoculars to Takashi. Rei grew even angrier as her hand seemed to linger on Takashi's as they exchanged them.

"Shintoko Third Elementary School. It is quite the fortress now. Still, reaching it will certainly be a challenge."

"Not that we have a choice in the matter." Kiriko said, leaning on the butt of her spear. "Still, it'll be good to see your father again, won't it Rei? And of course your mother too Takashi. Then all we need to do is wait for your other companions to arrive, get evacuated and we can put all this behind us."

_It is at a time like this Takagi would chime in and say something like 'Don't be a bunch of stupid morons, nothing will be the same again.' But she would have been right. Even if we are all together… how can any of us who have survived forget what we've seen, what we've done?_

"Why so gloomy Rei?" Takashi asked, stepping closer.

"I'm not gloomy. Just thinking." Rei snapped. Immediately she regretted her outburst.

_It's Busujima and what she had said getting to me. It isn't because I'm thinking of Hisashi… no, nothing to do with that. _

"Sorry…" she muttered, blushing in shame. "I didn't mean to shout. I've got a lot on my mind."

Takashi took her hand, deepening her flush. "I know. You worry about your father." Takashi guessed. "But we'll see him soon. Takagi and the others will be fine too. Everything is going to be all right."

"Once we reach the school of course." Busujima said, breaking the mood.

"And to do that we will need a plan." Kiriko said, taking the binoculars. "If we stick to the rooftops as much as we can we can make it a lot of the way. However it seems the military and JDF have been busy, and there is a large cordon around the school where the houses and roads have been demolished, probably by those helicopters we saw earlier. There isn't much cover, and a lot of 'them'."

"If we go quietly and stay as high as possible, only engaging when we have to…" Busujima mused. "It worked when you rescued Alice, Takagi. It can work again."

"Yeah, but I had Hirano covering me then. Still, what else can we do? We can't fight that many, there must be thousands of them. We got pushed about by only a hundred or so when we were split up, if we tried to fight we would just be overwhelmed."

"Stealth is the order of the day then." Busujima agreed.

"So, what is it to be Takashi?" Kiriko asked. "You are the leader, give the order."

Takashi drew himself up. His riot shotgun was slung over one shoulder, his baseball bat in hand. "We go to Shintoko Third Elementary School. And we all make it there alive!"

Rei nodded along with the others. _Father, wait for me. Be alive, please!_

* * *

><p>Rei was sweating profusely as she clambered over the heaps of broken rubble that once were houses. Below them, in some cases within reach if 'they' stretched out their arms, were milling literally hundreds of 'them', from mauled schoolchildren to the dead in smart suits that were matted with blood and dirt. All were staggering vacantly and without purpose, but Rei knew that one mistake, one loud noise and they would be galvanised into a mockery of life, seeking out living prey to tear asunder.<p>

_This is somehow worse than facing them in battle. The concentration it takes to move in silence, the willpower to ignore them despite them being so close…_

She looked at Takashi in front of her, feeling a renewed burst of admiration for him. The fear he must have felt walking along the wall with Alice, knowing a single slip would mean a drop to their doom, a fate worse than mere death… that took guts. No, it took something more… it too a combination of heroism and recklessness that Rei feared she just didn't have.

Rei was so lost in thought that she did not notice as her foot sank into a pile of loose rubble. She stumbled, barely suppressing a yelp, and a slide of rock and dirt began to shift under her.

_If I fall not only will I die, but the noise will send 'them' into frenzy…_

She was interrupted by a strong hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up to see Takashi smiling at her. "Quiet!" he mouthed at her, making barely a whisper of noise as he helped her regain her footing. "We don't want to rouse them."

Rei flushed, feeling a curious mixture of shame and desire. _Damn, my feelings are like a corkscrew, all twisted up together so I don't know what I'm thinking any more. Sure, I like Takashi, always have… but he hasn't really changed, he's still the same as he was, just more… assertive. More… reckless. I like that. But I can't forget Hisashi… I mean, it's only been a week or so… who can forget their old life in a week?_

Her glance slid inevitably to Busujima, who was gliding across the uneven wreckage with the sure grace of a panther, her eyes marking threats and opportunities with equal ease.

_It seems she can…_

"Now don't look at her like that." Her mother whispered right into her ear, causing her to startle. "You are jumpy today, Rei my dear. Keep your mind on what we are doing and we will make it out of here alive, all right? You'll have enough time to worry about Takashi and what to do about him when we reach the School. Until then, just worry about keeping yourself together."

Rei held in a sigh. At her look Kiriko breathed out a quiet chuckle.

"Mothers can always tell. Don't ask me how, we just can. I guess it comes from having been young girls ourselves once. Now I think we should get moving, Takashi is getting worried."

Rei nodded, continuing to scramble over what remained of the outskirts of Shintoko. The army had done a thorough job of demolition up ahead, but here most of the houses were still partially standing, mostly as great heaps of rubble, upon which 'they' could not climb.

For what seemed an age they clambered over the ruins, until feet were sore and hands were bleeding. Rei found her overlarge rifle a constant annoyance, having to make sure it didn't snag on any wreckage or make any noise. Kiriko was also having trouble with her spear.

_Like mother, like daughter, I guess. One thing to be said about the sword is… _she glanced at Busujima, who still looked as fresh as she had just stepped out of the bathroom, which was really irritating… _at least they don't take up as much room as a spear._

* * *

><p>"Well, this looks like the end of our easy ride." Takashi commented, looking down at the expanse before them. The army had levelled the place, and it was nearly a quarter of a mile of scorched ruin until the gates of the school, which had been heavily fortified. Rolls of razor wire had been draped over the newly erected metal sheeting that clad the walls, and the gate itself was reinforced by two huge diggers, their flat blades pressing against each side, making the gate virtually immovable. Huge lighting rigs had been assembled at each section of wall, although it was impossible to know if they still worked after the EMP burst, as they were not on at the moment.<p>

_Wow, they have really transformed the place. Surely even 'they' can't take such a place._

As she watched gunshots rang out, obviously from some hidden marksmen, and several of 'them' closest to the school fell, heads splattered across their fellows. The noise whipped them up, and soon scores were converging, battering against the walls with little effect, the razor wire biting through clothing and flesh with equal ease.

"There's no end to them." Kiriko whispered from beside her. "Still, if your father is in there…"

_Then he must be safe. Surely he is. And Takashi's mother too. And who knows, perhaps even Hirano, Takagi, Miss Shizuka and Alice have already made it here…_

"Bloody hell, it's like a sea of them." Takashi swore.

"Indeed." Busujima acknowledged. "Though the school and safety lies perhaps only three hundred meters away, getting there will be extremely difficult. With almost no cover… any mistake and we are finished."

"Well, the longer we stand here worrying about it the less we will feel like doing it." Takashi insisted. He turned to Rei with a grin plastered across his face. "Besides, we have people there we need to see again. Right Rei?"

Rei smiled back. _Sometimes you __**do **__know the right thing to say, Takashi._

"All right then. Saeko, you are with me. We'll lead. Kiriko, Rei, you take the rear. Try and avoid engaging 'them' unless it's us or them. I'd like to get through this without incident…"

* * *

><p>The sweat that had dripped off her when she was clambering around above the zombies was now a torrent that soaked her clothes. The pressure was unbearable. Moving in near silence, having to stop for minutes at a time as 'they' ambled past, jaws gaping and arms flailing… it was a constant searing along her nerves, threatening to shatter her confidence.<p>

_We've covered barely thirty metres and we've been at this an hour. I can't keep this up. _

Her mouth was dry and her bladder was hammering at her, her need to urinate intense.

_How is everyone else coping with this?_

From up ahead came a great roaring noise, causing 'them' to turn away and start moving towards the school again. Two sleek black helicopters roared out over the throng and began to open fire. Missiles flashed from one, plunging deep into the masses, turning 'them' into flaming torches, those that were not just blown into fragments, while the other opened fire with a great sawing noise, some huge rotary cannon chewing a great line through the middle of 'them', shell casings falling like copper rain.

The snipers at the school began to open fire again, and still more of 'them' fell.

"Now's our chance." Takashi muttered, as ahead of them the zombies parted like the red sea in biblical times, most surging towards where the helicopters were hovering, the others slamming futilely into the school gates until their very flesh was tearing from broken bones.

"On my mark, we … run!" he said quietly, not repeating mistakes of the past. As they moved through the gap, covering ground quickly, but not as quickly as they would have done without such a draining day behind them, Rei looked up. Seeing 'them' mown down in droves was both uplifting and also somehow sad.

_I can't help but wonder if Takagi and the others are now amongst 'them' being destroyed…_

"Keep your eye on the path." Busujima advised, as she moved swiftly, sword out, cutting the head from one of 'them' that left the main group. As it fell she smiled, eyes shining with battle-lust.

_Takashi isn't the only one that could snap. I can't believe I've only just noticed how crazy she is. I swear she gets off on this kind of thing._

"If Hirano was here no doubt he'd have stopped running to gawk at the Black Hawks. I dare say he'd be able to name all their weapons, and even know how to use them!"

They had covered half the distance now, the gates looking almost close enough to touch. Of course, getting in might still be a problem, but…

Kiriko let out a piercing cry from beside her. Rei stumbled to a halt, skinning her knee on an outcropping boulder. Choking back her own cry she turned to see her mother had stumbled, ankle giving away, and somehow she had impaled her thigh on her own spear.

"Mom!" Rei said, too loudly.

"Oh crap. This just had to happen now." Takashi said, unlimbering his baseball bat and taking a swing at the first of 'them' that was drawn in by the noise, sending it flying. "I thought it was going too well up to now…"

"Combat builds character." Busujima said, blade flashing. "So we should definitely have rich and well rounded personalities by now. Still…" she grinned. "It would have been boring had we made it to safety without incident…"

"Just leave me." Kiriko gasped. Her ankle was swelling up, and she could barely grit her teeth against the pain of her thigh.

"Let me see it!" Rei demanded, dropping to her knees. "It isn't too deep, and it missed everything vital. I can put it out. Brace yourself."

With that she tore the spear free. Bright blood blossomed on Kiriko's leg, and she let out a cry, going deathly white.

"Now get up mom. We can still make it."

_Just so long as the Black Hawks keep… oh no…_

Even as she thought about it the two JDF helicopters spun away, weapons empty. Many of 'them' turned to follow, but more were now converging upon the helpless group, drawn in by Kiriko's involuntary gasps and the sounds of fighting.

"And we barely had a hundred metres to go too…" Takashi said, moving to Rei's side, batting two more of 'them' away. Rei grabbed her mother's bloodstained spear and thrust, and a third fell. "Think they'll come out and get us?" he asked with a smile.

Rei felt a sudden surge of affection for him_. Even in this time of disaster he was trying to cheer me up, even if it was clumsy. I guess he has changed more than I wanted to admit. I guess… I guess we all have._

Rei returned his smile, spear stabbing out, driving 'them' back. Behind them Busujima had closed in, and was now back to back with Takashi. "I wouldn't." Busujima said. "If I was the JDF I'd stay right where I was. Opening the gates now for a few survivors? Not a good risk."

Rei suppressed a flare of jealousy. Busujima was such a pain. However as her blade scored kill after kill it was hard to remain mad at her. Harder still when…

"Go on Rei, Takashi. Run to the gates. There is still a path. If I make a lot of noise I can draw the last few here and you can escape."

"Mom, no!" Rei commanded, tears streaking down her face. Her arms were burning to match her bladder now, and she knew she had little fighting strength left, but… to leave her mother to die…

"We go together, or we do not go at all." Busujima cut in. "We have lost too many friends to lose any more this day."

_Thank you Busujima. Thank you…_

"That's right." Takashi agreed. His breathing was laboured, but he ducked down and hauled up Kiriko, ignoring her weak protests. "We promised Hirano and the others we would meet them here. **All **of us. It's only a hundred meters. We can make it."

_And you too Takashi… I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll try… I'll try harder to treat you as you deserve if… no, __**when **__we get out of here._

"You never were too bright, were you boy?" Kiriko managed a smile, despite her pain. "Promise me though, if it comes down to me or Rei, you get Rei to safety at all costs."

His eyes hardened, and Rei could see the turmoil there. _If he snaps like Hirano did, I am not sure we can bring him back. Not in time. Stay strong Takashi._

"You have my word." He said, swinging his bat one-handed. "But it is our job to see that it doesn't come to that. Come on. One step at a time. Until the end…"

_Until the end. All right. Let's go!_

Rei let out the scream that had been bubbling inside her and thrust, shattering flesh and bone with frenzied power. One step at a time, one at a time…


	7. Chapter 7 Psychology Amidst The Dead

The equipment they had was laid out on the bed, an assortment of guns, binoculars, touches, canteens and other sundry survival equipment. There was only one problem though, Kohta thought sadly.

_Ammunition. We really blew through it when we all got separated. I thought it would last way longer than this…_

Still, there was no use worrying about what had already happened. He took the Luger and its last ammunition drum, along with binoculars, a torch and several canteens of water. Strapping them to his combat jacket he admired himself in the cracked mirror that was against the bedroom wall.

_I look bad-ass. Who would have thought that? _

A knock sounded at the door behind him. "Kohta darling, can I come in?" Shizuka called.

"Sure." Kohta answered, flushed at the memory of the night before. It seemed that every time they ended up at a house Shizuka ended up wandering around naked. _I never would have figured her for an exhibitionist. _Kohta grinned to himself.

"And just what is so funny, Kohta?" Saya asked, having followed Shizuka into the room.

Kohta turned, opening his mouth to speak, and then froze, mouth hanging open.

_Wow. Just wow._

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. It was broken by a flushed Saya. "What are you staring at, tubby?"

"Uh… you, I think." Kohta muttered. Saya had cleaned up overnight, and was now wearing a short skirt and a tight black t-shirt that was hugging to her curves, low cut enough to show off an ample cleavage.

"Well don't…" Saya muttered.

"But it looks so good on you." Kohta replied. _It doesn't just look good, it looks awesome! _"But I thought you said you didn't like wearing flapping skirts any more?"

"I don't." Saya said, arms crossed, looking away. "But it isn't as though we are in the shopping mall any more is it? I can't just pick and choose what I want to wear. This is all there was, and I'm not putting back on what I was wearing in the sewers until it can be properly cleaned. It takes hot water to shift a smell like that. This is the best of what was in my size."

"That's a shame." Kohta said. "What you were wearing before looked great on you too!"

"You really have to work on those compliments, you idiot. If you say everything looks great then you might as well say nothing does! Don't you understand women at all?"

"I never really thought of it that way. You're so smart Saya; you really know how girls think."

Saya gritted her teeth, annoyance writ plain across her face. "Of course I do, moron. When last I checked I _am _a girl!"

Shizuka giggled. "Why don't you let me step in and help you out a bit Kohta darling? Okay, which outfit of hers did you like the best?"

"Now that is a hard one." Kohta said, thinking. _She __**does **__look great in everything, no matter what she says._

"I think… I really liked what you were wearing back at the Takagi estate, Saya. It made you look like a princess."

"So you like that kind of thing eh? Never would have figured a gun otaku like you for that…" Saya muttered.

"Of course, yesterdays outfit was a close second. It really showed off your legs. You have amazing legs Saya, and a great…"

Kohta flinched reflexively as Saya raised her leg. She struck out at him, but instead of the heavy impact he was expecting her foot merely pushed against his chest and shoved him over. Kohta flopped onto the bed, and then bounced off, landing face down on the floor, whamming his nose painfully, glasses digging into his face.

"Uh… sorry Kohta, I… wait, why am I apologising? You deserved that you pervert." Saya insisted.

_That hurt. _Kohta sat up, feeling warm blood trickle down his face from his bashed nose.

"You better not be bleeding because you are thinking about my legs, or something _else." _Saya warned.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because I landed on my face rather painfully." Kohta replied as he struggled to his feet.

"Here, let me help." Shizuka said, moving close and pinching his nose between her forefingers. "When I let go you do this and keep your head leaning back and the flow of blood should stop… hey, it's increasing? That isn't right…"

_Uh, probably because this is a bit uncomfortable… in more ways that one._

Shizuka had not noticed that her huge breasts were pressed right against him, and as she titled his head he could see right down her low cut jumper.

"Out of the way you airhead." Saya said, shoving her aside. She quickly grasped his nose and pulled it up painfully, squeezing hard. "You do that on purpose, I swear!"

"Me?" Shizuka said, looking innocent. "She put one finger to her mouth, eyes looking at the ceiling, a comedic expression of a deep thinking pose. "There is one thing I don't understand though."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Saya sighed theatrically. "All right. What is it?"

"Well, I just wonder why you keep calling Kohta a pervert. After all, you want him to look, don't you? You want his admiration."

"I do not!" Saya screeched, flushing as pink as her hair yet again.

_She sure does that a lot recently… oww!_

Saya let go of Kohta, sending him sprawling, knocking his leg on the side of the bed and tripping again, falling down once more.

"Sure you do." Shizuka insisted. "Or what would you do if he said he _didn't _like the way you looked, or even worse, just ignored you?"

"I'd teach him to respect me…" Saya began, then trailed off.

"So, Kohta can't actually win with you, can he?" Shizuka insisted, losing her vapid look, eyes strangely intent. "Don't you think you are being rather too hard on him? After all, he _does _like you."

"I don't think she's being too hard on me at all!" Kohta chimed in. _After all, it is just the way she is. She has very high standards, is all. She was like that back at school. Loads of guys asked her out, and she turned them all down flat…_

"Oh grow a spine chubby." Saya snapped, and then shook her head. "Sorry, that was just instinctive…"

"See what I mean?" Shizuka said knowingly. "Now be honest Kohta, doesn't it upset you when Saya calls you names?"

"Well…" Kohta paused, unsure of how to go on. After a brief moments hesitation he nodded. "Of course. Everyone likes to be well respected and liked by the people around them… especially…"

"Go on." Shizuka urged. "I think it's important we have this all out now."

"… especially when it's someone we look up to. And like. I really like you a lot Saya, and I want you to have as good an opinion of me as I do of you…"

"Oh come here." Saya demanded. Kohta flinched backwards buy Saya seized his arm and dragged him over to the bed. As he flushed she wadded a big ball of tissue from the supplies laid out there and jammed it under his bleeding nose. "Honestly, must I do everything around here? Look…" she held his head back until the bleeding began to slow.

"It isn't that… it… oh for heavens sake. I don't know. I just get so angry with people when they don't live up to my expectations. I've always been under such pressure to succeed, to be the best. From my parents and from myself. I _hate _it when people don't think, or when they don't do things the way they should."

"I know." Kohta managed to mumble around the bloody tissues. "It must be really trying being a genius. That makes you smarter than everybody."

"Genius. Ha, that's a laugh!" She said without much mirth. "What use is it being clever if it is brute force and skill with weapons that keeps us alive? The world where I had value is gone. Now I'm just relying on everyone else to save me. My family, my friends… and I can't do a thing to save _them _in return." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes now.

"All I could do was watch as my parents… went away and left me all alone. My whole life they'd been smothering me, and I railed against it, getting so angry, wishing I could have the same freedoms everyone else seemed to enjoy… and it was as if fate was mocking me, giving me what I wanted in such a terrible way." Tears were streaming down her face freely now.

"And then… now Takashi and the others are gone too, and we are never going to see them again. Soon everyone else will be gone too, and I'll be all alone." She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

_I can't stand to watch this any more. I have to do something. What would Komuro do? He's good with women… oh yeah…_

The sound of the sudden slap rang out through the room. Saya stopped her sobbing, disbelief in her eyes as she clutched at her flaming cheek, glasses disarrayed. It wasn't a gentle tap; Kohta had put much of his strength behind it.

"You… you hit me." Saya whispered. "What… why…?"

Kohta didn't answer, merely looking at his hand, still red from the impact. With a sharp swing he brought his arm up and slapped himself in the face as well, starting his nose bleeding once more, droplets falling onto the bed, staining the covers.

"Fair is fair." Kohta muttered. "Although I think I might have loosened a tooth."

"I…" Saya began, looking at him with startled eyes.

"If you are going to hit me for being stupid, it's only fair that you have to take the same punishment, and man, were you ever an idiot just then."

"You can't talk to me like that…" Saya hiccuped though her tears.

"I can and I will." Kohta showed her no mercy.

_Forgive me Saya, but I think you need this. I hope you'll still be my friend afterwards though…_

"I know it hurts. I know more than you think I do. Sometimes the weight of the pain and the fear, it's just unbearable. It's easier to not face it, to run away. To just lie down and give up. You think I don't know that? You think I didn't want to just lie down and die after… after Asami?" Tears were running down his face now as well.

"My friends wouldn't give up on me, and we sure as hell will never give up on you! If I was the last person left alive on this planet with you, I'd still be there for you. If this last week hasn't taught you that perhaps you are not such a genius as you keep telling us." He tried to soften it with a smile.

"You… you hit yourself though." Was all Saya could manage.

"Yeah, well I wanted you to see it hurt me as much as it hurt you. But sometimes a man has to take a stand, or he isn't a real man!"

That brought a quiet chuckle from Shizuka, who was watching from the doorway. Even Saya had to smile, wincing from the pain. Kohta was not finished though.

"I know it isn't the same, but I am never going to see my parents again. As you keep reminding us, the old world is dead. Even if they survive, there will be no flights to Europe any time soon. Most likely there never will be again." He reached over and took her hand. "You are not alone. And you certainly are not useless. Without you to correct some of our more stupid mistakes we could all be dead now. And… if it wasn't for you and Alice, I wouldn't have the strength to go on myself. I'd just have given up and let 'them' take me."

"Kohta…" Saya whispered.

"Besides…" He managed to grin. "If you were as good at combat as the rest of us what would be the point of us even being here? You have to let us have _something _to feel good about. And for me… that's making sure you and Alice stay safe. And more importantly stay _happy_."

Saya leaned in close, and for once let Kohta drape an arm around her.

"If it bothers you when I say things that flatter you, I'll stop. But I just don't want you to forget how great I think you are. You are stronger than you think. We can get through… ouch."

Saya punched him on the arm, though not very hard.

"Don't be stupid Kohta." She managed. "Just… I just need to rest a minute and I'll be all right. And… thank you."

As Saya closed her eyes and leaned in close, still sniffling, Kohta saw Shizuka let herself out quietly. She flashed him a bright smile and winked as she left.

"Is Saya going to be all right?" He could hear Alice asking.

"She will be now. I promise." Was the answer.

_She had better be. _Kohta swore to himself. _If I have to be her shield, that is what I will be. Stay strong Saya. I don't want to lose you. You have me, you have Alice… and you'll have all our friends, when we finally see them again. I promise you this._

He held her close, the pain in his face and nose entirely forgotten, heedless of how his tears were dampening her vibrant pink hair…

* * *

><p>"Are you all right Saya?" Alice asked as they joined her in the crisp mid-afternoon sun.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine." Saya said, ruffling her hair playfully. "I was just… never mind. Anyway, you look really cute today. Those clothes we found really suit you!"

"You think?" Alice said, swirling her new looted dress. Above her head she carried a parasol, to shield her from the sun, and on her heels came Zeke, yapping happily, pleased to be out in the sun once more.

"Saya is right. You look amazingly pretty." Kohta agreed. "The prettiest girl in the entire world!"

"I don't know." Alice said, thinking. "Saya is really pretty too."

"That's big sister!" Saya said.

"Yes, yes she is." Kohta agreed. "You two can be pretty together."

"Someone has to be. You are still too fat." Saya said, though there was no venom in it, and she was smiling.

"Really? For a genius you sure do miss the point." Kohta grinned. "I may be fat now, but what with all the running about and poor diet… why, I bet I've lost a few pounds already!"

_And man am I hungry. I've been making sure to eat less than normal, not that anyone has even noticed. Still… Saya is right. I really do need to get in shape. It's some kind of Armageddon, and I won't make it through or be able to protect my friends if I stay so woefully unfit…_

There was another reason Kohta felt it important to lose weight too, of course, one that he couldn't even admit to himself, his mind dancing around it uncomfortably.

"Well, you'll still always be too short!" Saya rejoindered.

"Unless I get a growth spurt." Kohta countered with a laugh.

"Yeah? And how likely is that?" Saya riposted once more.

"I think Kohta is the prefect height for you Saya! The same!" Alice giggled.

"You know, you did a good job there Kohta dear." Shizuka said, as Saya chased Alice around ordering her to call her big sister for what seemed the thousandth time. "The biggest danger to us all isn't 'them'; it is the constant pressure upon our minds."

"Really, I think 'they' are pretty dangerous." Kohta said.

"Maybe so, but the human mind isn't designed to be on alert all the time. We need time to rest, recuperate and recharge. More importantly we need time to cleanse our emotions and work out our pain with the help of others. You did a fine thing I'm very proud of you."

"Enough with your pop psychology." Says sniffed, having joined them again, Alice and Zeke tagging along behind. "However… I still haven't thanked you properly Kohta. Thanks for being there. You aren't useless after all."

"Think nothing of it." He grinned back. _Seeing Saya smiling… it makes me want to smile too._

"He was great, wasn't he?" Shizuka said. Then she sighed mournfully. "It'd be nice if I had a cute boy that would help me get over _my _worries. But alas, I guess it isn't to be."

"He's hardly cute." Saya scoffed. "Besides, I'm pretty certain you could find someone who's into you… for fetish value if nothing else. You _are _unnaturally huge after all."

"You think so? You really think there's someone out there for little me?"

"_Little?_ Bah." Saya said. "Come on Kohta, I've had enough inane chatter to last all morning. Here, take it." She handed him the MP5. "As our best marksman you should have the best gun."

"I can't take this." Kohta refused. _Though it was nice of you to offer. I'll stick with what you entrusted to me._

"Why not?" Saya asked, puzzled.

"Well… to be frank... I'm a better shot than you are. The MP5 is a lot easier to use, and I can aim just fine with the Luger, so we get a better kill ratio with that in mind."

"I see. I didn't think of that. I guess there is a lot I still have to learn. I guess we are definitely lucky you had such a weird taste in hobbies. Although…" she smiled slyly. "One could say that if it hadn't been for my brilliant quick thinking in bringing you along back at the school we would all be dead now. So in fact _I _get to take credit for everything."

"That's the Saya we know and love." Kohta said admiringly.

_It's so good to see her in high spirits._

"All right then." Saya said loudly, pointing down the street. "So, what's the plan? How do we get to Shintoko Third Elementary in time for the evacuation?"

"I thought we'd just follow the signs for Shintoko, and then get up somewhere high and take a look with the binoculars. It isn't going to be hard to spot a fortified school."

"Sounds good to me, Kohta. Let's go!"

And with that they began their journey to Shintoko, ever alert for 'them'…

* * *

><p>"Well, that plan wasn't exactly flawless, was it?" Saya whispered. Kohta could only shrug.<p>

"That's why we should let you make them." He whispered back. "I try my best to follow your example, but I'm not a genius."

"No, but you aren't stupid either." Saya sighed. "It wasn't a bad plan. We just got unlucky."

"Yes." Shizuka agreed. "Who would have thought the JDF could be so thorough?"

"I guess they have moved on from containment to the next stage. It makes sense." Kohta mused. In the distance several Black Hawk helicopters could be seen, and explosions trailed in their wake, building blowing apart, towers of flame rising into the air, to quickly die down in plumes of think oily smoke.

"Looks like Hellfire missiles. The usual Air to Ground solution for combat helicopters." Kohta said, earning a gentle rap on the head from Saya.

"Enough with your strange otaku fantasies. Honestly, I've never seen anyone get so excited over weapons as you. Why don't you get excited about normal boy stuff?"

"But you get all angry with him when he gets excited over girls… even if it's you!" Shizuka teased.

"And that's enough out of you." Saya flushed. Smoke was filling the air from numerous fires that consumed whole streets, and it was getting hard to see long distances.

"I'm scared Saya." Alice said, tugging at her t-shirt.

"So are we Alice." She said, pulling her into a hug. "But we will make it, don't worry." Saya looked at Kohta, a question having occurred to her.

"So, if Shintoko Third is in the middle of this, then why are they wiping out the surrounding area? Surely any people trying to reach the evacuation point would be caught up in the blasts?"

"You raise a good point." Kohta conceded. "As I would expect from you Saya."

"Less flattery, more answering." Saya demanded.

"Well… it's grim, but it has been a week or so since the outbreak began now. Most of the population, perhaps as many as nine in ten, are no doubt already infected. And the JDF forces don't have a lot of firepower. The EMP probably rendered a lot of their equipment useless, but even that which survived will have to be used wisely. Japan is large, so each area can only spare so much fuel and ammunition. I would guess that they are targeting large build-ups of 'them' and using their heaviest ordinance. It is more efficient that way. The fact that they are demolishing the city if of no real importance, as until some way of containing and eliminating 'them' with one hundred percent coverage can be achieved any resettlement would just become a new outbreak. And as for survivors…"

"Go on." Saya urged.

"… Even those few who have survived have likely done it by hiding in their homes quietly. A week is just about doable with whatever basic food and drink was lying around. But much longer and it'll run out, so people will be forced to venture out in search of new resources…"

"To put it bluntly… within the next day or two the city will cease to have any meaningful numbers of people left alive. It's best to try and evacuate who they can now before it becomes hopeless."

_I fear we are watching the end of Japan. How many people will escape? One in twenty? One in fifty? It can't be much more than that, it could even be less._

"You are right…" Saya whispered. "Heaven help us but you are right. It is the end of our world."

"Well, you saw this before any of us." Kohta agreed. "But now no-one can deny it. All this means one thing though…"

"And that is?" Shizuka asked.

"We _have _to make it to the evacuation point." Saya finished for him. "Otherwise that is it for us. The city has no future, not any more."

"I don't want to die…" Alice whispered. "I don't want any of us to die…"

"It'll be all right." Saya promised. "It just means we have to hurry."

"Okay then." Kohta took out the Luger. "We can't afford to play this safe. We go in fast and we go in hard…"

_Takashi, I hope you and the others are managing to survive. If we go through all this and you've ended up dying on us…Just don't do that to us. Please._


	8. Chapter 8 A Fight With The Dead

"Back the fuck off!" Takashi said as he swung his bat. His opponent, one of 'them' who was once a schoolgirl, dressed in a bloodstained blazer and pleated skirt, slipped the blow somehow and reached for him, fingers knotted into twisted claws, mouth agape, drool flying.

"Oh crap." Takashi swore as he tried to bright around his weapon for another swing.

"Just drop me and defend yourself." Miss Miyamoto ordered, struggling to free herself from Takashi's other arm.

"That isn't helping…" Takashi muttered. He swung again, but it was going to be too late, the yawning jaws were inches from his throat.

Saeko moved to intercept, her blade held high. _I'm not going to make it in time…_

Takashi flinched as a metal spike tore through the forehead of the foe, showering him with decaying brain matter and clotted blood. As it fell Rei Miyamoto wrenched her mothers' spear free, hair whipping around her in a halo. Her school uniform was torn and ripped, stale blood matting it, but in that moment she looked radiant, like a warrior Valkyrie of old.

"Nice timing." Takashi said, recovering from his shock as the corpse of the schoolgirl tumbled to the floor joining the others at his feet. With a sweep of his bat he forced a couple more back, right into the path of Saeko.

_If Miyamoto can do so well, then I can do no worse. _Her blade swept up and out and the two fell, heads neatly severed from their bodies.

"And forwards we go. Again." Takashi said, using the opening to drag himself and Miss Kiriko forwards. "One step at a time. There can't be more than seventy meters until those gates. Hell, if this was a track day at school we could be there in ten seconds."

"I don't recall the running track being thronged with hordes of 'them', but maybe I just missed that day." Rei Miyamoto said, as she wielded her spear in trembling arms. Her face was pale with fatigue, her breath coming in hoarse gasps. Her next thrust went wide, and one of 'them' grabbed her arm in a surprisingly strong grip. It had been a policeman once, and it was still wearing torn remains of the uniform it had died in, although most of it was gone, along with most of the flesh along its right hand side.

"Rei!" Takashi and Miss Kiriko called together, both trying to move to her aid.

"I will take care of it." Saeko called. "Do not worry yourself." She spun over, avoiding the many bodies underfoot and brought down her sword, severing the arm. Her backswing arched up, cutting through the head like it was a rotting melon.

_I may not be as tired as Rei, but even I cannot keep this up…_

Saeko drew in a quick breath. Her arms felt leaden and her chest was burning. All around them lay a circle of the dead, perhaps thirty in all, but it was inevitable that they would tire. And when that happened…

_We have to consider other options. _She glanced towards the school. The gates were still closed, scores of 'them' trying in vain to breach them. The razor wire had proved efficient, yet ultimately had failed, as it caught in bone and was dragged away by the shambling host. Still, the reinforced gates were holding, defeating 'them' as they slammed into it like an angry sea.

_Steel is strong, yet can it withstand their ever increasing numbers? _She moved automatically while deep in thought, blade lashing out, gradually cutting a way forwards, step by bloody step.

"Mind on the job Saeko!" Takashi said from behind her as he swatted away one of 'them', exploding its head with a mighty downward swing of his trusty baseball bat.

"Sorry Takashi, my mind was wandering a bit there. It will not happen again."

"It better not. We _need _you, Saeko. You are our best fighter. If you go down it is over for us."

"What am I? A helpless damsel in distress?" Miyamoto groused as she swung her spear, forcing 'them' back.

"Hardly." Saeko laughed. "You need to keep focused too."

"I can't go on much longer…" Miyamoto said suddenly, giving voice to their darkest fear. "I'm dead on my feet…"

"Poor choice of words." Takashi said quietly, but he too was suffering, perhaps most of any of them, for he was forced to support Miss Kiriko Miyamoto as well, and she was mostly dead weight. The wound in her leg wasn't that serious, but it was nasty, and blood loss was sapping her already fragile reserves of stamina.

"This is bullshit." Takashi spat with frustration. "Just how do these bastards home in on us so well? If all they can do is track noise, how come they don't just pile on each other and leave us alone? After all…" he punctuated his anger with a vicious swing that shattered the leg of one of 'them'. "…they make enough bloody noise, what with all their moaning and wailing." He finished the downed foe with the head of his bat, splattering blood across his legs.

"I dare say Takagi could come up with an answer. But I do not have one." Saeko said, drawing several to the side and dispatching them. As she finished the last it lashed out with a hand as it 'died' again, catching her across the face, tearing her forehead and cheek painfully with a signet ring it still wore upon its hand in a mockery of life.

"You all right Saeko?" Takashi asked, moving forwards to cover her.

"I'm fine." Saeko blinked blood from her vision, ignoring the pain, forcing it down.

_But it really screws up my peripheral vision._

"You just worry on keeping Miss Kiriko moving. Fifty metres now, give or take."

"Why won't anyone help us?" Miyamoto said, stumbling over one of the fallen. A heavy blow caught her and she was flung backwards, tumbling to a stop in front of Takashi, spear bouncing free. Over her loomed one of 'them', a huge bulky man while alive, now just a juggernaut of ravening hunger. It lurched for her and Rei let out a scream of fear.

_More noise… _was Saeko's first though. Her second was _damn, we are not going to make it in time…_

There was a wet squelching as Rei Miyamoto fumbled at her back, bringing up her rifle and stabbing the bayonet in deep to the stomach of her assailant. The belly opened, stinking guts raining down, but still it came on.

'_They' do not even notice wounds like that… it will not be enough._

Saeko moved as though she was wading in treacle, every muscle screaming, her legs giving her no purchase. Blood was running into her eyes again, and her sword was dragging low. Behind her Miss Kiriko was crying out, fumbling for anything she could use as a weapon. Takashi threw his baseball bat, sending it hammering into the shoulder of the one towering over Miyamoto, but it barely knocked him back a pace before it was gone, lost under the feet of the oncoming swarm.

_Damn, that was a foolish move. Now what will Takashi do? Still, it was not without a measure of chivalry. I must say I am a sucker for a gallant man…_

Takashi unslung the shotgun from his back and fumbled his last few precious shells inside.

_No good either. _The moment seemed to be dragging out endlessly, as Rei Miyamoto watched open jaws descending towards her. _If Hirano was here he would be furious. If Takashi shoots Miyamoto will be caught in the blast. It would take them both out…_

Saeko gasped, eyes opening wide. Reaching down with her left had she tore free the gun from her thigh-strap.

_I guess tiredness is slowing down my brain as well as my reactions. Still, I wish I had time to get Hirano to show me how to shoot this…_

Pulling the trigger she felt the kick run up her arm, shivering her already tired muscles. The bullet took the foe above Miyamoto high in the shoulder, blowing a bloody crater in dead flesh. Her second bullet slammed home in the upper chest. The third went wild, slamming into the head of one of 'them' that was approaching rapidly, throwing it back.

Rei Miyamoto sparked into life, her fearful paralysis shattering under the loud thunder of gunfire. She let out a terrible shriek and pulled free her gun, shattering the makeshift bayonet Hirano had cobbled together for her. Squeezing the trigger she sent out shot after shot, bullets whizzing through the air, blasting her assailant into gobbets of bloody flesh. Still shrieking she stood and hosed down any of 'them' nearby she could, still frantically squeezing at the trigger even as it clicked empty, hysterical tears running down her cheeks.

"Fuck this. We are so screwed!" Takashi yelled. His shotgun boomed and three of 'them' went down, the spent shell case striking the ground and bouncing away, still smoking. A second shot opened the way up ahead for a brief moment. "We need to run. Fighting our way through isn't an option any more. All that gunfire will pull them away from the School."

Saeko nodded. She finally reached Miyamoto and yanked her up. "Get a hold of yourself Miyamoto. We have to go. _Now!"_

"If they somehow didn't spot us before then they must know we are out here now." Miss Kiriko said as Takashi hoisted her up onto his shoulders with a muttered apology. "'They' don't use guns, thankfully, so our noise will have to let them know there are people alive out here."

_It is our only blessing that 'they' are mindless. If we ever came across some that retained enough intelligence to use weapons then we would certainly be doomed. I suppose we must give thanks for small mercies._

"Yeah, but they would have to be idiots to open the gate for us." Takashi said. "If they do that it'll end up just like it did at the Takagi estate. Weight of numbers will tell."

"It's time…" Miss Kiriko said, her voice weak.

"Time for what?" Takashi asked, moving as quickly as he could, kicking 'them' away and using his shotgun as a makeshift club as best he could. In front of them Rei and Saeko struggled to make headway, but it was still nearly forty metres to the gates, and the crowd ahead was dense.

_Forty metres. So short a distance as to not even be noticeable before the world ended. Now it can be a length one could never cover in an eternity of trying. This looks rather bad for us… _

"Time to think the unthinkable." Miss Kiriko wheezed. "There is no way you can make it carrying me, and Rei is in no condition to fight. You promised me Takashi. You promised me that when it was Rei or me you would do everything in your power to save Rei."

"No mom, you can't!" Miyamoto screeched, snapped free from her despair. One of 'them' reached for her but she merely slammed her rifle into its head so hard that the barrel bent. The enemy dropped and she let loose a savage growl of rage.

"We can make it together!" she finished.

"Don't be a stupid child." Miss Kiriko said with all the authority she could muster.

_Her voice is close to breaking. How hard it must be, to sacrifice oneself, even for her own daughter. Especially since there is so little chance of it even making a difference._

"If you put me down I can yell and scream. That should draw some of them towards me. You only need a gap for a moment and if you aren't slowed by me you can reach the gate. And then…"

"And then they probably let us die there anyway. No, bugger that!" Takashi said firmly. "We made it this far together; we will live together or die together. No way it could end any other way. I just wish that Hirano, Takagi and the others were here too…" he paused, grinning weakly. "Not because I want them to die of course, but … we started this as a team, it is how it should have ended."

"Takashi… I… I love you." Miyamoto said, wiping more of the seemingly endless tears from her eyes. "And I love you too mom. I just wish…"

"I know…" Takashi said. They had covered another five metres, but now they were hemmed in on all sides. Only the mass of 'them' all pushing together was keeping 'them' at bay, their own numbers jamming them. Still, there was no way through.

_Time for the big finish then. A warrior only falls when her strength fails completely. My blade still hungers for 'their' throats…_

"Well said Takashi." Saeko said, as they all stood back to back, facing the innumerable sea of 'them'. "I have got to say the way you are acting now is really very, very sexy. I find powerful commanding men such a turn-on. When we get out of this how about a date? I promise you it will be the best one you have ever had!"

"What?" Miyamoto exclaimed, dumbstruck. "You can keep your filthy hands of Takashi, he's mine!"

_We are seconds from death and still she has time to get jealous… that is somehow so amusing… still, filthy hands? That touches a nerve._

Saeko smiled viciously. "Why don't we just let Takashi decide when we finish up here? He is his own man, I am sure he can do whatever he feels will please him most."

"And you'd like him to _do _you, wouldn't you? You damn…" Rei Miyamoto said, her voice dropping to inaudible mutters.

"Girls, girls." Takashi protested, face scarlet. "There will be plenty of time for this … although probably we'll have to settle it in the afterlife…"

Miss Kiriko managed a weak laugh, intermingled with her tears. "I suppose if we have to die, then dying with a smile on our faces is the best way to do it. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better Rei. Your father should have been here for you as well."

"No…" Miyamoto answered, drying her eyes, face set with determination. "I am proud that if he lives he will end up saving a lot of lives. Maybe even our friends, if they make it."

"The world is just fucked up." Takashi said, fending off one of 'them' that had broken through. "Nothing makes sense any more. So if we go, we go down fighting. Every one we take out is one less Takagi, Hirano and the others have to face."

"Well said." Saeko approved. She raised her sword in a salute to Takashi and Rei.

"Takashi. Rei. Kiriko." She dropped her formality. There was no more use for it now that their lives were nearing the end. "You have been worthy companions. A warrior is always fated to die in battle. Let us make our deaths glorious!"

"Fuck yeah!" Takashi managed a smile. "I'm the leader, so I'll go first. Die you sons of bitches!"

Pulling the trigger he fired one of his last shells, and the scene in front of them erupted, flames cascading upwards, the dead flying in all directions, burning with a foul black smoke.

"Holy shit!" Takashi exclaimed. "I didn't do that!"

"Looks like our date is still on." Saeko said, slashing out with renewed vigour; hope the strongest restorative of all. "Look over there."

On the walls of Shintoko Elementary a dozen armoured figures were crouched. Some were firing rifles, striking down the enemy one after the other with bursts of semi-automatic fire. Another was carrying a bulky tube on his shoulder. There was an audible hiss and a missile leapt from the end of it, striking another knot of 'them' and destroying them totally, gore raining from the sky.

"Hirano would be screaming at them for wasting all that ammunition…" Takashi remarked.

"Well we will not tell him then." Saeko grinned, her eyes alight with the joy of battle and the precious seed of hope. Two fell to one swing of her blade, and then another. Behind her Rei was using her deformed gun as a mace, crushing heads with whatever hidden reserves of strength she could unearth.

"This way!" Someone called from the gates. A figure in a police uniform gestured urgently and a pair of chain-link ladders were unfurled over the edge of the high walls, clanging onto the ground.

"Is that… is that your father?" Kiriko asked, hope in her voice.

"It is. It is!" Rei said. "Daddy!" She screamed. "Over here, we are here!"

Another rocket impacted to their right, fire surging upwards like a red and orange fountain, and the ranks of the dead were spreading, moving towards the sound. As a gap appeared they ran, chopping down anything that got in their way.

_Twenty metres. Fifteen. Ten. Five… here._

Saeko spun around, blade chopping. "Up the ladders. I'll cover you!"

As she was about to attack 'them' a volley of shots struck from above and they went down, pierced through.

"No time for that crap. Just climb." Takashi said, following Rei up a ladder, Kiriko clinging to his back.

"All right. But you picked the wrong ladder." Saeko purred, as she leapt, seizing on and beginning to climb. Takashi flushed and Saeko couldn't suppress a laugh of mixed joy and relief.

"One last volley." Tadashi commanded. "Drive them away and hoist the ladders!"

Gunfire boomed in answer, and more of 'them' fell. Saeko reached the top and wiped blood from her eye once more. Now her wound was hurting, but the pain was good.

_Pain is cleansing. It lets one know that they still live._

The ladders were hauled up and Rei made a move towards her father, only to halt as he pulled a gun, pointing it at her without any hesitation.

"What? Daddy, it's me!" Rei said, confused and exhausted. She fell to her knees.

"I know darling." Tadashi said, his voice shaking a little. "But we have to check to make sure none of you are bitten. Even my daughter and my wife cannot be exempt. There are too many lives here I have sworn to protect to allow anything to put that at risk."

_A strong man. _Saeko thought to herself. _One also worthy of respect. He does his job even under these most difficult circumstances._

Two female SDF soldiers stepped up, wearing camouflage coveralls and carrying rifles, which were pointed at the girls.

"Of course we are not monsters." Tadashi said, running a hand across his stubbled chin. His eyes were tired as he looked at his wife. "You are hurt. I should have been there for you and Rei. I am so sorry."

"It's nothing." She said as Takashi lowered her to the ground. "Without your intervention we would have been taken by 'them'."

"Indeed. We were preparing for our valiant last stand." Saeko said as the two soldiers gestured to her with their guns to follow.

"Yeah, it would have been nice if you could have helped us a bit earlier. Not that I am complaining." Takashi said.

_That sounds like a complaint to me..._

"You never change, do you Takashi?" Tadashi Miyamoto said, a grin crossing his careworn face. "You are lucky that we were able to help at all. We are running short of essentials like bullets and rockets. I am merely in charge of the evacuation of civilians, I have no say on military matters..."

"But he got on his knees and begged and pleaded for us to help you." One of the female soldiers said. "He must have impressed the boss, because he gave the all clear just a few minutes ago."

"So you spotted us then?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but I already had a feeling you were coming. A classmate of yours told me that they were with you recently and you were on the way here for the evacuation. I was so worried. I wanted to come and find you Rei, but I couldn't leave my post. I have responsibilities. It tore me up inside, but I am a Police Officer. The hierarchy may have fallen, but while I live the law still exists."

"Hell yes, that must be Hirano, Takagi and the others. So they _did _make it here after all!" Takashi gave Rei a high five, slamming their hands together. He turned then to Saeko, who also exchanged hands, but in a warrior's shake, wrist to wrist.

"I told you they would be fine." Saeko said.

_They are fighters. They will not go down easily._

"I hate to break up this little party, but..." Tadashi interrupted. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Uh, Takagi. Saya Takagi? A bossy girl from our school. Pink hair, glasses? She would be with a chubby gun nut named Kohta Hirano. There would be a little girl and a school nurse with huge... well, you'd know them if you'd seen them." Takashi finished.

"No, it wasn't any of them." Tadashi said. Behind them the soldiers were becoming impatient.

"We have to check them over now Officer." One said. "If they turn..."

"I won't be a minute." He said in reply. "It was a girl all right. Dark blue hair, twin braids. Taniuchi I think she said her name was."

"Taniuchi? It doesn't... wait a minute..."

_Surely not. This is bad..._

"We haven't seen her in days. The track team girl. She was one of those freaks with Shido." Takashi said.

"Shido? Koichi Shido?" Tadashi said, face turning pale, eyes on Rei. "So... he survived?"

"Yes, and that girl and several other students several others were with him, fawning on his every whim."

"So that means..." Rei said slowly.

"Yes. He is almost certainly here."

"We have to take the girls now." The impatient soldier ordered.

"All right." Tadashi said. "You girls go with them. I will check Takashi. When you are all certified untainted then we can get together, and pool our information on Koichi Shido."

"Right." Takashi agreed. As she was led away Saeko met his eyes. He nodded.

_Damn, Shido is here. That is disturbing. But what is worse... where are you Hirano, Takagi? We were so elated to think you had made it, but now... don't let us down. We had our miracle, maybe you can have yours too..._


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayed To The Dead

Shido watched the happy reunion below from his window, grinding his teeth in frustration.

_My plan has failed. Not only were we unable to dispose of Tadashi Miyamoto, now his bitch daughter is here too, and those fools that defied me before…_

His hand went reflexively to his face, to the remembered injury Rei Miyamoto had inflicted upon him. It no longer hurt physically, but the mental anguish it caused him…

_I really thought that stupid child was going to kill me. Me! Still, my stubborn refusal to cower before her sapped her resolve, and I emerged with my life intact. Still, my plans for the Takagi estate were ruined, and now she comes to destroy my work here._

"This will not stand." He said, fingers digging into the window frame as though he was clutching at Miyamoto's throat.

"What won't, Shido-Sensei?" Taniuchi asked nervously. She was sitting down in the corner of the room, her face expressing her disquiet.

"The failure of our plans. This sinful world is determined to make sure that you all fall with it. But _that _I will not allow." His voice rose to a crescendo, magnificent and rich.

"I did my best." Taniuchi said quietly. "I went to Officer Tadashi and explained that Rei was lost out there and needed rescue, just as you ordered. But he just didn't do what you wanted."

"No, indeed he did not. Tadashi has been a thorn in my side even before this wretched world began to show its true face. Just imagine it, leaving his own daughter out there to be consumed by the sinners that roam the streets. If it had been you, my dear Taniuchi…" he strode over to her and ran one hand over her cheek, causing her to blush and look at him with a sickly, adoring gaze. "… then I would have made sure that you were safe, no matter the cost to me."

_Ah, the delightful naivety of youth. A soothing tone and a gentle caress… it is little different to breaking in an animal._

"Oh, Shido-Sensei!" She breathed, flushed and breathless.

"Only the most evil of sinners would leave his own daughter to die, even though she has abandoned her innocence and become corrupt. No, I fear Tadashi and his daughter have been put in our path to try and stop the new world that you and the other children shall inherit."

As she looked upon him, rapture in her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her. _I do not have a lot of time, but I do not want her to dwell upon her failure. Besides, a little recreation will clear my head and help me come up with a new plan._

As her hands scrambled at his belt he smiled to himself. Beneath him Taniuchi began to moan, trembling in pleasure. Even as he began to succumb to her stroking hands he kept his mind distant, focusing on the problem at hand.

_I will destroy you Tadashi! You and your bitch of a daughter will die before this day is out!_

* * *

><p>"Now that we have all gathered there is much to discuss." Shido said, letting his gaze roam over his fanatical followers. They were all there, even the three newcomers, and if their gazes burned with less fervour than his track team, they still had obedience.<p>

"It is only a matter of time before Tadashi Miyamoto discovers I am here, if he has not already. By putting his own safely above that of his daughter he has put us all in danger. But I do not know why I am surprised!" Shido intoned. "After all, this sinful world of adults is rotten to the core, just ready to fall. He will not be the last adult to attempt to use you, to destroy you!"

_They hang on my every word. Truly this is what it must be like to have godlike powers!_

"Indeed no, all of the adults here, do you think they will see you as anything other than useless children? No, they will use you up and throw you away, doing anything they can to stave off their own richly deserved demise!"

"But what can we do to stop them?" Yuuki Miku asked. "We deserve to live!"

"That you do, more than anyone, Yuuki my dear." Shido answered. _She is ever my most ardent and useful follower. Ever ready to say the right thing at the right time._

"But what we can do is simple!" Shido said, arms spread wide. "The evacuation must be pushed forwards. With the information you have all gathered…" he favoured his girls with a smile, causing them to swell with pride. "… We know that there are a series of helicopters ready to lift off at a moment's notice, to take survivors like ourselves to one of three secure locations in this prefecture. We also know that the survivors at this school are mostly schoolchildren, a few of your age, who we have not had a chance to approach yet, and a larger number of elementary students who go to this school. There are a few police and a handful more adult civilians and surviving teachers, and of course, there is the military presence."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything…?" One of the new girls asked, looking confused.

"Why, it is simple, my dear." Shido grinned disarmingly. "While it is inevitable that we will need the soldiers to protect us at first, other adults would merely be a danger to you all. And there are many children like yourselves who we also need to welcome to our bosoms, and rescue from this corrupt land."

_If we start their 'education' now, in a few years these elementary school pupils will be fanatical followers, ready to do anything for the cause. If only I can put them under my control…_

Shido suppressed the urge to lick his lips.

"Oh I see." The girl said, relieved that she understood. "So if we hurry the evacuation we can make sure that we go with all of the rest of the schoolchildren, and that the adults are kept away."

"Essentially yes. I have a plan that can make sure of the outcome we desire, yet first I need to see what _items _you have gathered for me. Yuuki, if you would?"

"We have these." Yuuki said, bending over and pointing to a series of objects laid out upon one of the desks. The view made Ishida and Tsunoda stare, faces red, breathing heavily. The only indication Yuuki gave their gaze was a wiggle of her hips, drawing her skirt up even higher.

"See these?" she gestured. "We managed to get hold of a rifle and a small amount of ammunition. We also gathered whatever weapons we could find in the kitchen area." She gestured to a selection of knives and a couple of wicked cleavers.

"Impressive. These will do nicely." Shido approved.

"But we have more." Yuuki said, turning to the second table, giving everyone a view down the front of her shirt, the top buttons of which were undone. "In our proudest moment we managed to _borrow _these." She gestured to a quintet of short range military communicators, looking like old fashioned mobile phones. "I asked the guard I was… entertaining… about them, and he said they were in a shielded room before the EMP Pulse hit, so they survived intact. It is what they use to co-ordinate the rescue efforts."

"Most excellent Yuuki, you and your companions are an inspiration to us all." Shido approved. He reached over and picked up the gun, examining it. He then turned and tossed it to Ishida, who managed to catch it despite shaking hands.

"But…" he began.

"Do not worry." Shido soothed. "You will have need of it. Tadashi Miyamoto must still die, as must Rei Miyamoto. You can do that much for our brave future can't you? Would you let down your comrades who depend on you? Could you do that?" Shido's voice was crackling with emotion, brining a tear to the eye of Taniuchi.

"Please don't let us down." Yuuki said, voice trembling seductively. She leaned further forwards and Ishida could barely tear his eyes away.

"No… I…" his voice cracked. He swallowed nervously and then continued more forcefully. "Of course not. I will do as you command Shido-Sensei."

"Of course you will!" Shido declared brightly. "Now lean in close children and let me tell you my plan. This time we will not fail."

As he talked their faces blanched, all except Yuuki, whose eyes grew wide and her tongue darted out to wet her lips, hands twitching with excitement.

"Can we… can we do that?" Kawamoto asked.

"We have little choice." Shido said sadly. "If not then I will be killed, and while as a corrupt adult my death is richly deserved, it would leave you at the mercy of those who would prey upon you and make you as vile and depraved as they are. No, I cannot allow that!" he declaimed, orating with such power that his students could not fail but heed him.

"I shall take these sins upon myself, children. Though you do these deeds I am the hand that wields you, and all the blood shall be upon me. Clean you shall remain, and within the day we shall be in blessed safety, where you can begin to build a new shining world, just the way you want it to be!"

_This day, this blessed day… the new world starts here, and I will be its God!_

* * *

><p>"They are still out there. Doesn't seem to matter how many more we kill." One soldier said, taking a deep draw upon his cigar, puffing out a thick blue smoke out over the killing ground. Below him masses of 'them' were still beating futilely at the wall. Some had been so trampled by their fellows they were nothing but pink mush, but more always came.<p>

"Yeah well the whole bloody population has been turned. This evacuation is pretty much our last attempt to save what we can. The choppers ain't got much fuel left, and we are running out of ammunition fast." He tapped the rocket launcher at his feet, while taking a pull of strong spirit from a silver hipflask. He sighed appreciatively, wiping at his mouth.

"God damn, that stuff hits the bloody spot. Shame it'll be all gone soon."

"If the Ell Tee catches you with that he'll have your balls for drinking on duty." The first soldier warned.

"Ah, fuck him, never liked the twat anyway." The second swore, taking another deep hit of his liquor. "What is he going to do, court martial me? We need every person that can fire a gun without shooting themselves in the foot right now. We lost too many personnel early on, and with that bloody EMP fucking up most of our hardware…"

"I hear you." The first said, finishing his cigar and tossing the stump out over the city, where it fell amidst the dead. "Still, Points Beta, Gamma and Delta still hold. Shame about Alpha though. But I hear that there were a few survivors, thanks to some chick with a gun. Top class sniper so they say. Top class tits too I hear."

"You know, that is what I'm going to miss most of all." The second said, offering the first a sip from his flask, which he took gratefully. "_The women._ Chicks dig us army guys, but there ain't going to be many back at Beta. Females in the army make up, what, a few percent? They are going to be outnumbered by us men fifty to one!"

"If money still meant anything they could make a fortune as hookers…" the other laughed. "But man, what will we do when the booze and cigarettes run out? No booze, no smokes, no women. Fuck me, maybe being dead would be better."

"Don't talk like that." A bright, _female _voice said, and they turned to see a couple of schoolgirls on the wall. One was orange haired wearing a shirt unbuttoned down to the waist, flapping in the breeze, revealing her lacy crimson and black bra, while the other was of a more petite build, but was wearing a tight gym t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh?" the first soldier said, dumbstruck.

"Yes. There are still a few women around. Like us." Yuuki said, licking her lips seductively, coming closer and putting an arm around him, drawing him close.

"You're hardly women, just young girls." He said, flushing.

"Oh?" her hand wandered. "Too young for you? I thought these…" her hand went to her chest. "...made us women. But if you don't want us… come on, let's go." She said to her companion.

"Oh no." the soldier said, dragging her close, while the other reached out for the second girl. "We are real men; we don't turn down no fine ass like yours."

"Make the most of us." Yuuki said, letting his hands grope her, one hand going to the back of her skirt, unzipping it slowly. Behind her the second soldier was pawing at her companion, hands under her t-shirt.

"And why is that?" The first soldier asked, breathing heavily.

"Because…" Yuuki said, skirt falling to the floor. "That's all you get!" she said, whipping the steak knife that she had placed in her underwear around, stabbing the soldier in the throat, sending scarlet droplets everywhere.

As he staggered back with a gasp and fell over the walls the second soldier turned, reaching for his sidearm, only to have the other girl bring a cleaver swinging down into his temple.

Yuuki breathed deeply, calming herself. Pulling up her skirt she gestured to her companion, who was standing there shaking, tears running down her face.

"Over the edge with him. Hurry now. The pig just wanted to _do _you anyway, don't cry for him. Filthy corrupt adult. The world is better off without him. Now do it while I contact Shido-Sensei."

Yuuki pulled out her communicator and pressed a button. Within seconds Shido's voice came to her.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"It is. They are both dead."

"And the item we need?"

She looked over at the bloodstained rocket launcher. "It's here." She affirmed. A thump from behind her indicated that her companion had disposed of the second body. "Should we do it? I think it looks easy enough to work. I'll manage somehow."

"I know you will Yuuki. I am so very proud of you. Yes, do it. Do it now."

* * *

><p>Shido watched as the sky filled with flame. The very building shook beneath his feet, bringing a cry from Ishida beside him.<p>

Shido tutted in annoyance. _This Ishida is useless. His two classmates have their uses… yes, uses, but this one has no backbone, no spine. If I had anyone else who could be trusted to use a gun accurately… no matter, I need to see this one has an accident after his task here is done._

"Stay tranquil, my son." Shido said calmly. "We have a clear route from here to the evacuation site. Just wait until our target comes running. Picking up his communicator he flicked a switch and spoke urgently. "Kawamoto, come in please."

"I'm here Shido-Sensei." A voice crackled back. "At the helicopters like you said. They are beginning to move the people up, women and children first, like you expected."

"Excellent." Shido approved. "Make sure you stop them from taking off just yet, by whatever means you can. Understand?"

"Yes Shido-Sensei. I won't let you down."

"I will speak with Taniuchi and will give you further orders. Continue with the plan."

Behind him Ishida was looking out of the window, horror in his eyes. "'They' are coming in. Oh god, what have we done?"

"Just keep focused." Shido insisted, letting some of his anger seep into his tone. _This one has no spirit. Not like my precious flowers. Men are so weak, so fragile…_

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Taniuchi gasped, steadying herself against one wall, breath coming in hoarse gasps.<p>

"What is it?" The woman turned away from the soldier she was taking to, her face pale. "You should get to the evacuation site. The dead have breached the walls somehow; there must have been some sort of accident. This is no time to be standing around."

"That is just it." Taniuchi gasped. "I've been sent to gather the teaching staff and police. There's been another problem, some children are in the south school block and are trapped. They need help to make the evacuation point."

"Oh god." The schoolteacher said. Her face would have most likely been pretty if not for the heavy bags under her eyes and the ashen pallor of deep bone-weariness. "I have to go." She turned to the soldier. "Make sure this girl gets to the helicopters safely."

"All right Miss Komuro." He saluted her, bringing a tired smile to her face. As she dashed off the soldier nodded to Taniuchi. "All right, you come with me. I don't have all day to shepherd you around, I'll be needed to stop the dead at the gatehouse."

As he turned Taniuchi moved her other hand into view, a hand stained red with old blood, clutching a wicked carving knife. One thrust and the soldier fell, clutching his kidneys, blood spurting out between his fingers.

As he looked up at her, bright blood foaming onto his lips he croaked a question. "Why?" he asked, as she leaned over him, knife in hand, more blood running down her wrist in rusty red trails.

"Why?" She smiled back, eyes devoid of compassion. "Because this is our world now. Shido-Sensei has promised us this. And you are of the old world. You will not corrupt us any further." The knife slid through flesh and cartilage with ease and the soldier kicked once, before going still.

Her other hand pulled her communicator free. Thumbing the on switch she began to speak…

"So all of the teachers have been sent on a suicidal errand? Excellent." Shido approved. "You too have done well Taniuchi. Make your way to the evacuation site and meet up with Kawamoto, Yuuki and the others. Once we hear from Tsunoda and take care of our little task here we shall join you and be taken from this impure hell to the paradise that awaits you all."

"I can hardly wait." Her voice crackled across the mobile device. "Please do not die Shido-Sensei, we need you."

"Oh, have no fear for me, for I will never die until I have seen you all safe. Now, hurry along!"

"Yes, Shido-Sensei!"

* * *

><p>As the transmission cut off Shido turned his gaze to the window. The gates were gone, the full fuel tanks of the diggers having ignited when the rocket exploded, levelling the walls and setting a series of foul blazes that pumped plumes of black smoke into the sky. Dozens of the dead were inside already, with ever more coming in rapidly behind them, drawn in by the sounds of gunfire. Perhaps twenty JDF troopers and regular army were holding the line, but their numbers would be overwhelmed soon enough.<p>

_There would of course have been enough to hold, perhaps, apart from the good work of my wonderful students. No, immediate evacuation is the only way to save the civilians now._

The two Black Hawks stationed in the base took off again, heavy ordinance raking the dead, blowing great furrows in their ranks, buying some time.

_Come on, Tadashi, Rei Miyamoto. Show yourselves. This room commands the best views of the area._

Even as they watched one of the helicopters suddenly crashed, ploughing though the army of the dead like a dying god, sparks thrown up by its shrieking fuselage as it screeched onwards. Flames sprang up, and then it exploded, jagged metal scything out like a hurricane of death. Over a hundred of 'them' perished in a single instant.

"How laudable. Out of ammunition the only thing left to do was to kamikaze. Truly brave men. It is almost enough to bring a tear to the eye."

_How foolish. Why sacrifice themselves? No, I have chosen the surer, better way. I have been fated to triumph, nothing can stop me now!_

As if to prove his point Tadashi and another pair of police officers appeared from one of the buildings, carrying rifles and pistols. Behind them came Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima.

_A pity Busujima did not join with me. I would have put her skills to a far more noble use. Still, her lot has been decided. She turned against me and thus she will die, like every other wretched fool who opposes me._

He was too far up to hear what they were shouting, but as the police began to open fire in support of the army, shooting at anything that was moving through the smoke, he had no need to know. Opening the window he turned to Ishida, who was shaking, gun clutched in trembling hands.

"I've never shot at anything that wasn't a target before." Ishida mumbled.

"Get a hold of yourself." Shido ordered sharply, bringing his hand across Ishida's face hard. As he stumbled back Shido advanced. "The others have done their part, doing the necessary deed of cleansing evil from our world, even though it was up close, blood no doubt running over their very hands. But you…" he paused, looking up as if the weight of the world was upon him. "But you… you only have one task, to pull the trigger and from a distance kill two foul and corrupt sinners, giving them a cleaner, quicker death than they deserve. And you would baulk at this enviable task?"

"But… I…" Ishida tried to say as Shido grabbed him and hurled him towards the window.

"Without us you would be nothing." Shido insisted. "You would be out there with them. Instead, you have tasted the sweet freedoms of your future. Your classmates yielded to you, offering all of their being. Yuuki gave herself willingly, as will the others. But you throw all this away, out of some sense of misguided pity for those who would have none for you?"

Shido unlatched the window and pulled it open. Sounds of gunfire could be heard clearly now, and a foul stench pervaded the room, a mixture of burning metal, blood and dead flesh.

"Take control of your life." Shido urged. "Pull that trigger, and the world is yours!"

Ishida knelt at the window and took aim with unsteady hands.

_Good, the idiot has finally been persuaded._

Sweat was dripping down his brow, making him twitch, but his finger slowly tightened on the trigger. His eyes squeezed shut, and he muttered a word in a voice too low to hear. The rifle roared.

Down below one of the police officers fell, head blown apart.

_The moron hit the wrong one._

Screams drifted up from below as the survivors turned to see what had happened.

"Idiot. Shoot again. Kill him! Kill Tadashi! Then Rei! Shoot the bitch Miyamoto!" Shido urged. Looking sick Ishida turned the gun and fired again, his next two shots missing.

"Just kill them!" Shido shouted, his cool slipping. Tadashi had turned to Rei and was urging her to flee when a bullet slammed into him, blood spraying, red droplets showering Rei Miyamoto, who stood there dumbstruck.

"Good, now her." Shido said, a warm feeling spreading inside as he watched Tadashi fall, face stunned, eyes locked on his daughter.

"I… I can't." Ishida said, dropping the gun. He turned and was noisily sick, vomit narrowly missing Shido's shoes.

_This tool is of no further use. He is broken. _

"I see. Well, you tried your best." Shido said consolingly, bending down, careful to avoid the bile that was splattered over the classroom floor. "Get up. I'll take you to the evacuation point."

Ishida nodded weakly, struggling up. Shido put an arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be all right." He said quietly. Before Ishida could react Shido spun and slammed his head into the open window so hard that the glass shattered. Ishida slid down bonelessly, landing in a heap, leaving a smear of red along the wall.

"Useless cretin." Shido said, wiping his hands. _Still, Tadashi is dealt with, and if the dead break past the army then Rei Miyamoto will be slain too. _

Pulling out his communicator he opened the channel to Tsunoda. He had one more task before he could evacuate. Still, there was no time to lose. Leaving the still form of Ishida behind Shido left the room, heading for safety and the rest of his coterie…


	10. Chapter 10 Reunions With The Dead

The bullet slammed into the head of the first of 'them', pitching it backwards to fall in a boneless heap against a low stone wall.

"Nice shot Saya!" Kohta enthused, firing a couple of shots of his own from his Luger, dropping another pair of 'them'. "Every bullet needs to count if we are going to get through this swarm."

"I know, I know!" she said, lining up another shot.

_Damn, I really need more practise at this. I've not had a lot of training like Kohta has... still, I can do anything I put my mind to!_

"I don't see why we couldn't just have went around them all." Shizuka said from behind them. Beside her Alice was huddling with Zeke, watching as 'they' surged closer, the noise of the gunshots whipping them into a frenzy.

_I've explained this already..._

"I already told you that if we are going to make it so Shintoko Third Elementary School then we have to cross the horde of 'them' eventually. It was only natural that they would form a crowd around the school, as with all the comings and goings a lot of noise is being made. You saw the helicopters earlier, right? This is the best place we could find, maximizing our chances of staying alive."

The site was indeed good, the collapsed houses around forming a natural funnel that prevented 'them' from swarming, but with potential escape routes if things went awry. Once through it would be a straight run to the school, which they had spotted from the rooftops roughly a mile distant.

Saya squeezed the trigger of her MP5, feeling the kick jar her arms. The bullet sailed through the air, punching into one of 'them' high in the chest.

"You need to make sure you hit the head." Kohta admonished, his own shot dropping the one Saya had injured. "We worked out that we have almost no margin for error with our shots here, unless we really want to get into hand to hand combat with them. And that just isn't my thing!"

"Sorry Kohta. I got distracted by Doctor Ditz over there." Saya apologised, lining up her next shot and firing. It slammed into the throat of one, tearing the head clean off. She smiled to herself in satisfaction.

_Not where I was aiming, but it'll do. Who would have thought a week ago that I'd be fighting for my life... and apologizing to Kohta, of all people. A week ago I wouldn't have paid him any mind at all. But then a week can be a long time..._

"Nice shot." Kohta approved. "Keep it up like that and we'll make it for sure!"

Saya surprised herself by feeling pleasure at the complement. "Don't _you _start getting distracted as well." She admonished, covering her embarrassment.

"It's all right, I've got these sons of bitches well within my range." he illustrated his point with another rapid fire volley of shots, each one finding the head.

"All right, stop showing off." Saya had to laugh. "I already know how good a shot you are."

The strange thing was she was actually feeling a little _proud _of Kohta, and how well he could shoot. It wasn't something she was used to, before all she cared about was her own abilities and making sure she was the best. But now...

_I guess it means I have finally learned to be part of a team. I even find myself missing Miyamoto and Busujima. And of course Takashi. If we could go back and do things over again, without all this... could we all have been friends?_

Another shot rang out, and she felled yet another, but her second bullet went wide.

"Damn!" She pulled up the barrel, ignoring the recoil and shot, this time landing a perfect headshot.

"I'm almost out. Four bullets left by my count." Kohta said. "I'll have to only shoot when its vital now. It's up to you Saya. You can do it. I believe in you!"

"Are you sure you don't want the MP5? I still have nearly a full clip left." Saya said, feeling uncomfortably hot. _Damn, I had better not be blushing, how embarrassing._

"No, I wouldn't want to steal your thunder." Kohta said, dropping back level with her. He shot her a bright grin, and she had to smile back. "Show us how a genius shoots."

"Well it doesn't take much of a brain to pull a trigger. Even Takashi can do it." Saya sniffed, sighting again.

Behind them Shizuka was fumbling in her bag. "I have something that can help." she declared, pulling out a long metal tube.

"That's the net launcher!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes, if any come close I can snare them with this." Shizuka said proudly. "It won't kill them, but..."

"... but it is better than nothing. We can always bash in their heads while they struggle." Kohta finished.

"You volunteering for that are you?" Saya said, taking another shot.

"I'll do it!" Alice chimed in. Zeke barked his agreement.

"No you won't!" Kohta and Saya said together.

"Wow, you two really are in tune with each other all of a sudden." Shizuka said slyly. "Just what did you two get up to yesterday on that bed eh?"

"Shizuka!" Saya gasped, flushing scarlet. "You know very well we didn't d_o _anything!"

"I bet Kohta wishes that you did." Shizuka chuckled. "He is a man after all."

"I don't understand..." Alice said.

"He better not be thinking that if he wants to live." Saya snapped. "Taking advantage of me in such a helpless state..."

"It's an adult thing dear." Shizuka was saying to Alice. "You were asking what the condoms are used for, well..."

"Are you mad Shizuka? You can't explain something like that to a little girl!"

"Uh, Saya..." Kohta said diffidently, but she ignored him.

"Oh...?" Shizuka tried to look contrite, but Saya knew it was all an act.

_You can't be as stupid as you appear to be. I swear you are trying to annoy me on purpose._

"I see. Will you explain it to me when I'm older then?" Alice asked.

"You had better get Saya to do that I guess." Shizuka said. "After all, she is your big sister now."

"Uh, Saya..." Kohta said with more urgency.

"What?" Saya snapped, turning around.

"'They' are swarming us!" Kohta said apologetically, opening fire. His last four precious shells were spent, four of 'them' tumbling, but that still left too many coming.

"Where did all of 'them' come from?" Saya asked, her anger forgotten. "We counted them all. There weren't this many."

"I guess there must be another way into this area we didn't spot." Kohta said. "But right now you need to shoot or we'll be swamped."

"I can help." Shizuka said, releasing her net. It snared the first two, who topped, thrashing and moaning. But still more came on.

"I'm scared Kohta." Alice said, coming forwards and taking his hand. "There are so many of them."

"It's all right Alice. Your big sister Saya will take them all out. Then we can go meet up with Komuro and the others. We'll have a big reunion party at the school. It'll be great."

In the distance a huge rumbling noise could be heard, shaking the windows of the houses around them, kicking up dust.

"What was that?" Shizuka asked, looking up at several plumes of thick black smoke that were rising up overhead.

"I don't know." Kohta said, looking up. "But that fire looks like what happens when fuel burns, judging by the colour and the smoke... maybe a tanker truck went up or something like that."

"Shut up!" Saya snapped, opening fire, shots ringing out, 'them' falling. "I am trying to concentrate, some of us have to do the work, as always!"

"But doesn't Kohta normally do all the shooting?" Shizuka asked, puzzled.

_Damn, stop trying to annoy me!_

"Well I normally do all the thinking, so that makes us even!" Saya said, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. "But I forget what you normally do Shizuka, other than make stupid remarks."

"Well..." Shizuka considered. "I drive, when we have a vehicle. And... I'm like a guidance councillor, you have any problems and I'll talk through them with you! A healthy mind is a key to a healthy body after all!"

_Ugh! I don't know why I keep rising to the bait. Still, I have more important things to worry about now._

She opened fire again, counting down her bullets. Only half a dozen left and they'd be down to throwing the guns rather than firing them.

The two that were entangled in the net were beginning to claw their way free but Kohta brought down a heavy chunk of rock upon their heads, shattering their skulls. As he stepped back wheezing Saya eyed him.

"Though you didn't do hand to hand combat, eh?"

"I was hoping it'd make me look gallant." he grinned weakly.

"Nope, you still look fat." she paused. "It was well done though."

"How many bullets have you got left?" Kohta asked, rubbing at his hands were he had grazed them lifting the stone.

"Not enough." Saya said, counting the remaining foes that shuffled forwards.

_Eleven of them. And only six bullets. Unless I get some extreme luck and the bullets pass through one head to hit another... no, not even Kohta could do that. Still, if I take down six, maybe we can deal with the other five somehow... or at least run past them..._

"Still, no way am I going to die in some dirty alleyway like this. I want that party you've promised Kohta. I might even let you be seen with me, won't that be a first? You at a party with such a hot girl as me. It would have been the talk of the school just a week ago..."

She raised the gun. The recoil would be a pain, but 'they' were closing fast. The distance wasn't great, and so far she had a kill shot ratio of about two in three... that would leave seven...

_Damn it, still, we will go down fighting. I won't cry again. I've shed all my tears..._

Squeezing the trigger once more she fired, fired until her gun was empty, dry clicks sounding out.

In front of her 'they' went down one after another, like puppets whose strings had suddenly been cut. Heads exploded, and soon the alleyway was empty. Saya dropped her MP5 in surprise.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Kohta exclaimed, jaws agape. "I knew you were a genius, but shooting like that... I think I love you!"

"It was... nothing?" Saya muttered, flushing. _Oh, so it's how I shoot that you like is it? Idiot._

"That was amazing big sister!" Alice said, rushing forwards and grabbing Saya in a hug.

"You called me big sister!" Saya said, a lump in her throat. Ruffling Alice's hair she smiled broadly. "I guess this is a day of miracles."

"Yes, I guess it is." A new voice said, causing them all to look up. On the rooftop behind them was a beautiful woman carrying a massive sniper rifle. "I finally found you Shizuka. You made it hard though."

"Rika!" Shizuka cried, running to her friend as she leapt down from the roof, toting a large black sports-bag. They embraced briefly.

"So, have you missed me?" Rika asked.

"Of course!" Shizuka agreed. "But I've had my friends here looking out for me. Oh... sorry about your Humvee. It got trashed. And we've used up most of your guns."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you are all right. Now, don't forget your manners Shizuka."

"Oh right." Shizuka blushed. "These are my friends. Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Alice and Zeke."

Zeke barked, wagging his tail as Rika reached over to pet him.

"Cute group." She said with a smile.

"Err, is that a Heckler and Koch PSG-1?" Kohta asked, eyes bright.

"You know your guns kid." Rika smiled. "It is indeed. You shoot very well too. I was watching from up there, and it wasn't until the girl here..." she gestured to Saya, who frowned. "... ran out of bullets that I had to chip in."

"Oh, so it wasn't all you then Saya?" Kohta said. "But you were still really good."

_Stop trying to mollify me. I'm not sure I like this newcomer... still, having someone else that can shoot..._

"So, Kid... Hirano, was it?"

"Please, call me Kohta." he said.

"Please, call me Kohta..." Saya muttered audibly, sarcasm shining through.

"Okay Kohta." Rika agreed. "Then go ahead and call me Rika I guess, us marksmen and women don't stand on ceremony. So, my spotter didn't make it, so how'd you like the job? You've got some real talent."

"Uh..." Kohta blushed, looking away, cleaning his glasses to give himself a distraction. "A spotter... to a professional like you... uh..."

"He doesn't need to be anything like that." Saya snapped. "Kohta is a good enough shot on his own. I bet he's as good as you!"

"Really? A bold claim. Only five people can out-shoot me in the whole of the JDF and regular army forces in this prefecture. I'd like to see that."

_Talk about arrogant. Only I get to be that around here!_

"Yeah, Kohta is the best! He's killed no end of 'them'!" Alice said. "When Takashi came to my rescue when my daddy died Kohta was shooting them down from all the way back at your house! He didn't miss once."

"He _is _really good, Rika." Shizuka agreed. "Maybe you've met your match."

"Oh?" Rika said. "I do love a good challenge. Look in the bag then Kohta."

She tossed him the heavy bag which he barely caught. He opened it, letting out a gasp. "Another PSG-1! An SR-25! Wow, you've got a load of ammunition too, and you've even got a..."

Saya shook her head, face in her palms.

_Could you be any more embarrassing to be with Kohta? Still, I'm happy for you. I know you feel kind of useless without a gun. I know how being a burden feels..._

"So, next group of the dead we come across, we shall have ourselves a little marksmanship contest." Rika grinned. "And if you win..." she grinned.

"What?" Kohta asked.

"Oh, you are talking about that bet you had with the friend of yours... what was his name?" Shizuka giggled.

"Tajima." She said sadly. "He didn't make it when we lost the floating airport. We would have held but the EMP really screwed everything up. He died a hero though. Still, we may have lost Alpha, but there are still places of safety, for now."

"What bet is this?" Saya asked suspiciously.

"I doubt you've ever done any sniping." Rika said. "A schoolgirl like you would never have had chance. You aren't a bad shot though not nearly on my level. But if you had..." Rika stretched with a hugely exaggerated yawn, causing her tight grey t-shirt to cling to her ample bosom, which jiggled enticingly. "... then you would know it is murder on a girl lying on her boobs for hours at a time. My breasts get so sore. I always said to Tajima that if he could out-shoot me he could massage them better for me. But I'm afraid he never did. Never will, now..."

Kohta, who had quickly and expertly assembled the spare PSG-1 from the backpack nearly dropped it, blushing furiously. He then winced as Saya booted him in the back.

"Don't look so disgustingly happy about the prospect you jerk!" Saya swore. "As for you..." she turned to Rika. "have you no shame? How old are you? Twenty five? Isn't he a bit young for you?"

"Oh, well I didn't know he was your boyfriend. I'm sorry." Rika smiled archly.

"Kohta? My boyfriend. Ha!" Saya scoffed.

"That's mean." Alice chimed in. "I know you like Kohta, Saya!"

""That's big sister!" She said automatically, flushing under the weight of their stares.

"I may be a newcomer here..." Rika said. "But if he isn't your boyfriend I don't think you get to tell him what he can or can't do. That would hardly be fair."

Saya looked down at the ground. _Just what is Kohta to me? He __**definitely **__isn't my boyfriend, no matter what Alice says, but... if he went away, I do think I'd be lonely. I'd miss having the fat idiot around. Maybe one day..._

"He's my friend." Saya said firmly. "That's all. But as my friend I have to look out for him."

_It isn't like I should care, if he wants to go feel up another girl, that's his business, but... it would make me feel... damn, is this jealousy? Seriously?_

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much." Rika winked. "Your not-boyfriend has no chance. He'll never out-shoot me. So just keep your jealousy to yourself."

Saya flushed scarlet. "Who'd be jealous of what he does?"

"You apparently." Rika grinned. "In denial I see. What do you think Shizuka?"

"I think it's obvious. They two have real chemistry together. It's so good to see. They've even picked up a little sister to look after. It's one big happy family."

Saya tried to get her annoyance under control, hoping her blush would die down, but her face felt as if it was on fire. She turned to Kohta, who hadn't spoken for a while. "Back me up here, Kohta. Tell them..."

"Ah well..." Kohta turned away nervously. "I was thinking Saya... if... when we reach the school... would you... would you go on a date with me? It might not be that bad, you might enjoy it..."

_What the?_

Saya stepped back a pace. "You... you are asking me out?"

"Uh, yeah." Kohta said. "I've always liked you Saya, even before this. And it isn't like you have a lot of guys to choose from now, not like before, and I am losing weight, I promise, and..."

"Oh do shut up, you are rambling." Saya said, forehead twitching. "I can't believe you'd have the nerve to ask me out."

"So that's a no then. I thought so." Kohta sighed.

"Aww, that isn't nice big sister! Kohta likes you!" Alice said sadly.

"I told you to grow a spine Kohta." Saya snapped. "Did I say no?"

"So, a yes?" he perked up.

"I didn't say yes either!" Saya shouted. All eyes were on her and she was feeling uncomfortable, yet somehow...

_I don't know why but it makes me feel good that he asked. I used to turn down guys all the time back at school, they would just have got in the way of studying, and most of them were self-absorbed jerks. The only one I ever thought wasn't a waste of space was Takashi... and now... I guess I feel the same for Kohta. I don't know if it is love, but..._

"I'll think about it." Saya said, folding her arms under her breasts. "But don't expect anything to happen, I'm a good girl raised properly. I don't kiss on a first date."

"Woo, go Kohta!" Alice said, Zeke barking along joyously.

"I hate to break this up, but you didn't say you were going to a school did you? Shintoko Third?" Rika asked.

"Yes that's right." Shizuka agreed. "We have friends there."

"That won't do any more." Rika pointed to the smoke they had forgotten. "Something bad has happened there. The perimeter is breached and 'they' are flooding in. The evacuation has begun, but it might be too late."

"How do you know?" Saya asked.

"I have this." Rika pulled free a military communicator. "One of the few that were EMP shielded. In the last few minutes it has been going crazy over there. Looks like terrorism or something, there was explosions inside the compound and now the soldiers cannot hold. Forget Shintoko, I can get us directly to point Beta. We should be safe there. Come on Shizuka, move it!"

"You can go, Miss Marikawa." Saya said. "But we are going to find our friends. They went to Shintoko Third, and we will meet them there, right?"

"That's right. We will never abandon them!" Kohta agreed. "We need to stick together!"

"I agree!" Alice said.

"Sorry Rika." Shizuka said. "But I'm with them. We made a promise. But you are welcome to come along."

"They could already be dead you know. Sometimes you have to cut your losses." Rika said.

"We won't believe that until we see it with our own eyes!" Kohta declared.

_Oh Kohta. _Saya found herself smiling fondly. _I'm not sure how, but you managed to make me feel better again..._

"Well, I promised I'd come find you." Rika said. "So I am not going to leave your side now Shizuka. But this is going to be near suicide. I guess we will find out just how well you can shoot after all, Kohta." Rika pulled out a gun from her bag and tossed it to Saya. "You too, girl. We are going to need a miracle to survive this, but I've had one already finding Shizuka, so let's go."

As they all gathered their possessions Saya looked up at the rising smoke. _So Shintoko Third Elementary is not safe either. Just where in this world can safely be found? Takashi, we'll come get you and the others, and then we will find a place where we can survive. We promised._


	11. Act 1 End  Elementary School Of The Dead

Takashi sprinted down the corridor, panting heavily, breath coming in tired rasps.

_Bloody hell, we had only reached safety a few hours ago, and now this? It's like the whole world is conspiring against us._

The building shook, a secondary shock wave smashing through the big windows on the near side of the school block, showering Takashi with glass. Turning to one of the now empty frames he looked out, seeing one of the Black Hawks lying in a tangled heap of wreckage in the middle of the dead zone.

"Fuck." he spat, turning away, continuing to run for the exit. He reached the stairwell down, and vaulted it, landing heavily. As he did so his foot slid in something and he tumbled painfully, fetching up against a...

"Holy shit!" he recoiled, staring into the dead face of a JDF trooper. Blood was pooled under the body, and it now covered his shirt. Scampering backwards he scrabbled for his weapon but it was no use.

_Shit, I left my shotgun with Saeko, not that I had any shells left. Never thought I'd need a weapon in the school. This was supposed to be a place of safety..._

"Have 'they' got this far already?" he muttered to himself, thoughts snapping back to reality. "Is that soldier bitten?"

Takashi gingerly reached down, expecting the soldier to reach for him mouth agape and arms grabbing, but nothing happened. Gingerly he flipped the trooper over, revealing that his throat had been cut.

_The would is too clean to be done my 'them'... what the fuck is going on here?_

Ignoring the blood that was everywhere Takashi searched the fallen man, quickly finding his forces issue side-arm, pocketing it he continued until he found a military baton, with telescopic action.

_Its no baseball bat, but it'll do..._

He hefted it and took a few practise swings until he was satisfied he had mastered the weight of it.

_Now to find someone who knows what the hell is going on._

The sounds of gunshots echoed up from the yard, occasional screams ringing out as well. As Takashi burst through the double doors and emerged blinking into the harsh sunlight it was as if he had been transported back in time, to the very first day of the outbreak...

_No, somehow it is even worse..._

All around him was chaos, made worse by the fact it was happening in a school again. Teacher supervision was as minimal as before, and only a handful of soldiers were attempting to keep the dead at bay, but even as he watched one ran out of ammunition and as he struggled to reload several swarmed him, dragging him down.

"I have to find my mother..." Takashi said to himself, determined. _I only saw her again an hour or so ago. Losing her now would be... it wouldn't be right, after all I've been through!_

_Where could she be though? Already at the evacuation site? If she was going to help her pupils... _

"Ah screw this!" he shouted, frustrated. "I'm just going to have to find someone who knows."

The noise attracted a couple of 'them' who quickly began surging towards him.

"Not today bastards!" Takashi said, moving faster than he thought he would be able to a few hours ago. His fatigue had not been banished, only pushed down deep, but there was no time to worry about that now. He swung out with the metal baton, its length expanding as he swung, and the first one of 'them' went sprawling back with a crushed skull. The second moved faster than Takashi expected, but even so he was ready, driving the baton up into the jaw of the foe, forcing it away. As soon as he had distance another sweep of the baton bit home, and the second was down too, head oozing gore.

Puffing and wheezing Takashi leaned against the wall for a second.

"Man, all this lack of sleep and poor food is taking a toll. I really thought I'd get a chance to have a proper rest and some cooked food here... oh well, no rest for the wicked."

Takashi darted across the open area, only pausing in his search when one of 'them' confronted him, his baton making short work of 'them' when their paths crossed. After a few minutes Takashi came across one of the teachers, a fat older man, who was backed against the wall by one of the dead.

"Not today, bastard!" Takashi said as he took it down with a sweeping blow, splattering the teacher with brains and blood.

"Thanks kid..." the teacher said, slumping down on the floor, pale with fright. "I thought I was dead for sure. But..." he managed to stammer. "Shouldn't you be heading for the evacuation helicopters? The call for evacuation has started."

"I could ask the same of you." Takashi said, helping him up. "You didn't get bitten did you?"

"No, but I would have been if you hadn't have came along... as for the evacuation..." the man coughed, clearing his throat. "Apparently there are still children trapped in the south block. Most of the teachers have gone to get them."

"Shit." Takashi swore. "What about Komoru-Sensei? Do you know where she is?"

"Miss Komuro? Yes, she was going ahead to the south block."

"Fuck." _Not good. This is so totally not good... _"All right." Takashi continued. "You go ahead to the evacuation point. I'll go help my mother get the other children to safety."

The man looked at him askance. "What can you do, you are only a child yourself."

"Oh really? I've done more and killed more in this past week than someone like you could even believe. We all have. Age is nothing but a number it's all about experience, right?"

"Well..." the teacher began, only for Takashi to drag him aside.

"I won't tell you again, get moving. Leave it to the pro's! All right, you dead bastards, if you think I'm letting you have my mother you have another thing coming!"

It was only when he had sprinted off Takashi realised that he had forgotten to ask about the dead soldier with the cut throat.

_Well, no time to go back. I'll ask the next person I see... maybe someone went crazy... or... no, that couldn't be it..._

* * *

><p>"Father!" Rei shouted as Tadashi Miyamoto toppled, ruby gobbets of blood splattering her and speckling the paving slabs. She caught him as he fell, arms shocked by the impact of his sudden dead weight.<p>

"Father!" she repeated, delirious.

_This can't be happening. It just can't. That's a gunshot! 'They' don't use weapons. Is it a stray shot, an accident..._

She looked up towards the window where the shot must have come from, and for a brief moment she thought she saw a bright reflection, almost as if...

_Sunlight, reflecting from glasses..._

"Shido!" she roared, holding her father tight. "Shido!"

"I'm all right." Tadashi whispered, startling her. As she looked down on his ashen face tears welled in her eyes as he forced a smile.

"Trust me, I know. I'm a police officer. I know when a shot is fatal. It missed... all my organs." he coughed. "Still, I won't lie. It's bad. But if you don't shop shouting and crying..." he managed. "'They' will hear you!"

"Father, you're going to be okay?" Rei shouted again.

Rei's head recoiled at the hard slap she was given. More tears welled up this time, tears of pain. She turned to her assailant to see Saeko looking at her without a spark of mercy, hand raised for another slap.

"You..." Rei began.

"Your father is right." Saeko said. "You need to get a hold of yourself. The line of JDF won't hold very long." even as she spoke one was pulled under, his screams cut horribly short. "If you draw attention to yourselves you will never make it to the evacuation point. Your mother is already in the infirmary there, if you take your father then he too can be saved. But only if you hurry. We don't have time to fight our way there. That bleeding is pretty bad."

"You're right." Rei whispered, clutching at her cheek. "I'm sorry, I just panicked."

"I know." Saeko said, her voice now compassionate. "It's been a trying week. But we are near the end now. Don't let your guard down and we can make it though this. But we have to go, _now!_"

"Leave me behind, I will only slow you down." Tadashi insisted as Rei supported him. "I would rather die then have you hurt."

"No, dad." Rei said firmly. "Mom said the same, and we didn't leave her, and it was a worse situation than this, wasn't it Saeko?"

"That's right. I really did not think we were going to get out of that one alive." she agreed. "I do hope we didn't use up all our luck."

The last Black Hawk had finally used up all of its ammunition and was landing by the destroyed gate, hoping to use its bulk to stop further of 'them' from entering the grounds, but everyone knew it was a foolish hope. If 'they' had to pile their dead corpses a dozen high to form a ramp it would happen eventually, and then a renewed swarm of 'them' would flood in, relentless as a tide. It seemed there was no end to the dead.

"I don't understand how this could happen..." Rei whispered as they covered ground as quickly as they could, closing her ears to her father's laboured breathing and the feel of damp blood on her hands. "What was that explosion?"

"Sabotage." Saeko said. "If I didn't know better I would swear that Koichi Shido is involved."

"We don't know that..." Tadashi coughed. Behind him the last of his surviving officers sold his life dearly, baton flailing.

"I can feel it. It was him!" Rei grated. "We have to warn Takashi! If he doesn't know what is going on..."

"Can you make it without me?" Saeko asked. "I'll go get Takashi." Saeko looked back out at the chaos in front of the gates. "It doesn't look like Hirano or the others made it in time..."

_It should be me who goes looking for Takashi, but I can't leave my father. Takashi will understand, so just this once Saeko... I leave him to you._

"Go!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'll meet you at the evacuation point."

Overhead a helicopter took off, a transport one, entirely unlike the sleek combat model that the JDF used, but it was a welcome sight. Even as Saeko slipped away Rei was moving, hurrying along her wounded father.

_Once we are on board this nightmare will end. It has to! Hang on Takashi, Saeko is coming for you!_

* * *

><p>Takashi leapt over another dead body. This one looked like an elderly male, probably a survivor from the city. Blood was everywhere, and the broken blade of a kitchen knife was lying in one corner.<p>

_Fuck, looks like we have a serial killer on the loose or something. It isn't another nut is it, like the one at the Shopping mall? If so I have to get to mother fast!_

The south school block was just ahead, and Takashi could see the doors had been slammed open so hard that one was hanging off its hinges. The place was quiet though, too quiet.

_I don't see any of the children that were supposed to be around here. This stinks of a set-up. Shido's work? If so, I'll have to be careful._

Takashi crept through the open door, only to find the corridors empty. Taking another step into the building he paused. There was a smell in the air, one that he had smelled all too often these past few days. Blood.

_And lots of it._

Looking at the stairs he could see a shape lying in the shadows. Creeping cautiously closer he rounded on it.

_Looks like a teacher. Stabbed to death. Just what the hell is going on?_

The middle-aged woman was lying face down, blood all over her back, where her cardigan and shirt were slashed and torn. It wasn't his mother though. Continuing on he began to climb the steps up to the first floor when a pair of voices drifted down to him. It was hard to tell as they were muffled, but one seemed familiar to him somehow.

Then another voice came through, indistinct but one that Takashi immediately identified. Pulse racing he leapt the stairs three at a time, reaching the landing.

_Mother! Hold on. _

Her voice had sounded terrified. If it was 'them'...

Rounding on the room from where the voices were coming Takashi kicked it open, ignoring the pain that jolted his leg. The door listed crazily, snapped off on one hinge, and Takashi found himself looking at a nightmare scene.

"You!" he grated, his baton held up, ready to use. "Get the fuck off my mother!"

Tsunoda was by the whiteboard, his hands around her neck, having already torn off her blouse, exposing her bra. Takashi felt his bile rise as he took in the rest of the view. Two more teachers lay dead, and a schoolgirl he didn't know was sitting there, with a dazed expression on her face.

"Takashi!" his mother cried, before Tsunoda put a hand over her mouth squeezing cruelly.

"Oh, is she _your _mother, you prick?" Tsunoda gloated, eyes bright with malice. "What a co-incidence. I guess that's just an added bonus."

"You knew, didn't you!" Takashi said, taking a step into the classroom.

"Ah ah ah!" Tsunoda laughed, brandishing a knife in his other hand, running it gently up her exposed belly until it reached the underside of her breasts, a thin line of blood beading where the knife had sliced. "I wouldn't get too hasty if I was you. My hand might just slip."

"I said let her go!" Takashi said, taking another step.

"And I said no." Tsunoda sneered. "You think you are so clever, such a rebel." Tsunoda spat. "I'd have enjoyed doing this even if Shido-Sensei hadn't have asked me too."

_So it is Shido behind this._

"Why are you killing the teachers?" Takashi asked. "And why the soldiers too? Did you cause this? Thanks to you so many people have died, and more will when 'they' flood the school."

"Seeing Rei Miyamoto hanging on your every word..." Tsunoda continued, ignoring the question. "Other girls too. Hell, even that ice queen Takagi had the hots for you. You make me sick!"

"What the fuck man? You'd do all this... over that? Rei dumped me, you stupid idiot. Just because you..."

"Take another step and she's dead." Tsunoda warned, digging the knife in, causing his mother to moan behind his pressing hand. "Shido-Sensei needed the teachers, civilians and most of the army out of his way. So we did it. I just have to finish up here... but maybe I'll have a little fun with your mother, while you watch. Won't that be fun?"

"You sick fuck..." Takashi said, stepping forwards once more.

"I warned you..." Tsunoda said.

Before Takashi or Tsunoda could respond the sobbing girl stood and raced towards Takashi, tears running down her cheeks.

_Another one of Tsunoda's victims? I should make sure she's safe too..._

Tsunoda let out a cry of pain, blood streaming down his hand. Takashi's mother had bitten him, savagely twisting until he let her mouth go.

"Watch out Takashi, she's with..." she called, before he got her under control again.

"Bitch, you bit me. I'm really going to wreck you for that..."

_She's with …. Tsunoda?_

Takashi turned, just as the girl leered, bringing a knife from out under her shirt. It passed by Takashi by a bare inch, slamming into the wall and snapping.

_Normally I'd feel bad about hitting a girl, but..._ he swung up his leg, catching her in the ribs, and as he did so he spun, hurling her towards Tsunoda. She hit a table and staggered, momentarily blocking his view.

_Now is my chance._

Takashi dived low, rolling past her. He came up and his baton whirled, catching Tsunoda across the wrist. It snapped with an audible thump. As he screamed Takashi whipped out the handgun he had taken from the dead soldier and jammed it against Tsunoda's knee.

"Seems like I've done this before. Oh well..." Takashi said grimly, flicking off the safety and pulling the trigger.

"You bastard!" Tsunoda screamed as he was pitched backwards, leg shattering. "I'll kill you..."

"Behind you!" Takashi's mother interrupted, eyes wide.

_Forgot about the girl... damn, stupid of me._

She brought down another knife while laughing as if she had gone insane. Takashi turned, the knife grazing his neck and stabbing across his collarbone. The bone turned it, but lines of pain still radiated through him.

"That bloody hurt!" he shouted, fist lashing out, hitting her in the stomach. As she doubled up his knee caught her in the face, breaking her nose and flipping her over, where she landed in a clatter of desks and chairs, totally unconscious.

"And chivalry is dead..." he muttered, hands going to his wounded shoulder.

"Are you all right Takashi?" His mother asked, gathering him in a broad hug.

"Watch the shoulder..." he winced. "And put some damn clothes on, it's embarrassing." Takashi flushed. "Oh wait, are you all right. He didn't... hurt you... did he?" he said, glaring at Tsunoda, who was hugging his shattered knee, blood spurting between his fingers, screaming with rage.

"No, not like he did those other pour souls." she began to cry.

"Oh come on, you are safe now." Takashi began. "Well, okay, we aren't safe... but we can get you to the evacuation point. I guess the children here were a lie, right?"

She blew her nose noisily, wiping away snot and tears. "Yes. It seemed that they just wanted to kill us. I don't know why."

"I think I know. But it'd be pointless to explain. Shido probably just wanted as many other adults out of the way as possible so that he can grow his influence. Anyway, come on, we need to get out of here, that gunshot is sure to bring 'them' here."

"Wait... you can't leave me here for 'them'!" Tsunoda shouted between pained cries, failing to struggle to his feet. "Have mercy!"

"Like you had for them, or had for my mother?" Takashi asked harshly. "It isn't my job to judge you, but I don't have to save you either. If you deserve to live you'll have to make that happen yourself." he turned away.

"Come on Mother. We need to get out of here."

"All right." she said, shrugging on her blouse and then pulling on a jacket. "So Rei Miyamoto dumped you eh? No wonder you were so down before all this happened. Well, cheer up, it isn't the end of the world..."

_No, this **is** the end of the world, I'm pretty sure. Still..._

Despite his tired muscles and his aching neck and shoulder he had to smile. It was amazing how a parent could put everything into perspective so casually.

* * *

><p>Saeko ducked under a flailing swing of an arm and decapitated one of 'them' that had just finished chewing on a soldier. Kneeling down beside the dying man she looked into his eyes.<p>

"You know what being bitten means." Saeko said seriously. "Do you wish for mercy?"

"Yes..." he croaked. "Do it."

"You go with honour. Farewell!" her blade sheared through his neck as though it was parchment.

_There is too much resistance when the blade cuts. Even with my skills overuse without proper care is starting to dull the edge. If I do not get the chance to do some effective maintenance..._

Saeko looked around, heedless of the moisture forming in her eyes. Less than a dozen soldiers were now holding several score of 'them' at bay, the Black Hawk blocking the gates having been no more than a momentary obstruction, more of 'them' clambering over it every second.

Feeling sick Saeko stumbled for a second. Bending over she retched, bile coming up into her mouth.

_I guess I am more worn out than I thought. _

Rising she looked back at the man she had given mercy to. That first time it had been easy, at least to do it. Afterwards... that was when the guilt came. Even though it was the right thing to do, sparing someone the suffering of becoming one of 'them'... she looked away again, angrily wiping away her tears. Takashi and Hirano had made the same choices she had.

_It is a world where any weakness will eventually destroy us. I wanted a world where I could let free what was in my heart... but do I want this?_

Another of 'them' came at her, having broken the line of soldiers. She was moving almost before she could think, blade moving instinctively. One cut and the foe was dead, split nearly in two. Shaking her head to clear the depressing thoughts that dragged at her she continued her search for Takashi.

* * *

><p>Rei reached the evacuation sight, looking around trying to make sense of the pandemonium. About half of the helicopters had taken off, yet there was still a swarm of people around, bustling in panic, the few JDF troopers about trying to organize them. One was on a megaphone, calling out instructions, and there was another couple ushering people to one of the waiting helicopters.<p>

_It's so... noisy. I've not seen anything like this since the start of all this._

"There's the medical tent." Tadashi said, from between gritted teeth. "If you get me there I should be all right. They can patch me up, and I can look after your mother. It looks like the dead haven't reached here yet."

"All right. Just a bit further then." Rei agreed. "Out of my way everyone. I've a wounded man here!"

Forcing their way through the crowd they soon reached the tent, and Rei pulled aside the curtain. There was a half dozen people with ordinary wounds, such as broken limbs and bad cuts.

_There are no people with debilitating illnesses or long term needs though. The JDF is pretty ruthless._

Thinking back to when the group had risked their lives just to save an elderly lady for one more week she sighed. _This is the world now, I should be thankful that my parents are still alive._

A doctor took one look at Tadashi with wary eyes. "What's the injury?" beside him a soldier trained a rifle upon him.

"Gunshot. It isn't a bite." Rei answered.

"That seems unlikely." The trooper said harshly.

"It's true, see for yourself." Rei said, looking around for her mother. Kiriko was on a bed in the corner, anaesthetised, her injured leg propped up.

"We have heard rumours of a lot of stabbing incidents." another doctor said. "A lot of soldiers are missing. It's not impossible that they could have taken the guns from fallen men."

"Look, just take care of him, all right?" Rei said, exhausted. "I've dragged him here, and if he doesn't get help he will die. He's a policeman, he'll be an asset when he's better!"

"All right, we have a couple of beds left." one of the doctors said. "We can check his wound and if he isn't bitten we can manage. But we have to be quick, the wounded are shipping out soon. Rumour is this place is going to be overrun any minute."

"It is bad out there..." Tadashi muttered, barely able to speak. "It's the end..."

Rei staggered under his suddenly limp weight.

"All right." one of the doctors said, grabbing him. Another came alongside and together they hauled him to the spare bed. "Get me some adrenaline, and see if we have any blood packs. Looks like he's lost a lot of blood. Officer, stand ready when we inspect the wound."

Before the soldier moved to assist he looked at Rei, and though he wore a visored helmet she could have sworn she saw pity there. "You had best clear out, young lady." he said seriously. "We will do all we can. You need to think about your own evacuation. Best hurry before all the helicopters are full. And sorry about before. Everyone is on edge, as you can imagine why. It'll be better when we reach the new staging points."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Rei said quietly, leaving the tent with one last lingering look at her parents.

"Look, over there!" a familiar voice said, and Rei turned to see Takashi, Saeko and Mrs Komuro.

"You made it then." Takashi said, pulling her into a hug as they reached her.

"Yeah." Rei said quietly. "My dad... he's in a bad way though."

"He'll pull through." Takashi assured her. "He is a fighter."

"Ahem." Mrs Komuro said, looking at them with a sly smile. "I thought you two had broken up?"

"Ah well..." Takashi flushed. "We are just friends. Her father was shot, probably by the same people that attacked you."

"Oh my god. Are you all right?" Rei asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mrs Komuro shuddered. "But yes, Takashi came in time and saved me. There are dead people everywhere."

"It must have been Shido. I ended up having to shoot Tsunoda before he... well, you know." Takashi said, eyes hard.

"Is... is he dead?" Rei asked, voice quiet.

"I left him alive, but he won't be able to walk." Takashi growled. "He made his choice. He got what he had coming."

"So if Tsunoda was behind things then Shido is almost certainly involved." Saeko said. "That lays the blame for the disaster here firmly on his shoulders."

Behind them the crowd was massing, people scrambling for the helicopters and safety, but a handful of JDF were still keeping order, one with a megaphone barking orders, the others armed with riot shields and guns keeping the crowds back.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance, back at the Takagi estate..." Rei said.

_In the end I didn't have the guts to go through with it. Everyone was so relieved, most of all myself, but if I had of thrust home that bayonet this would have all turned out differently..._

"Move the children to the next helicopter." the soldier with the megaphone boomed. "Hurry now."

"All right then children. Follow me to safety!" they turned at the sound of _his _voice as it rang out majestically across the tumultuous noise of the evacuation site. There he was, some thirty metres away, although with the crowd between them it may as well have been a mile.

"That bastard!" Rei grated. "I should have killed him back at the Takagi estate!"

"Look, he is being followed by children." Saeko observed. "That sick vermin." a flock of younger schoolchildren were following him, Yuuki and the other surviving members of his track team at the rear. As they boarded the helicopter Rei could hold her anger in no longer.

"Shido!" She roared. "You worthless piece of shit! You tried to kill my father! I should have killed you like the snake you are back when I had the chance!"

"I grieve for your loss my dear." he called out, voice mocking. "But to lay the blame for any unfortunate acts on me, well, that would be wrong. I am not responsible for what fate brings, I am but a humble..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Takashi yelled too. Rei was struggling in Saeko's arms, desperate to get free and rush the man she hated above all.

"I think she has gone mad." Saeko remarked.

"I'll help." Mrs Komuro also grabbed Rei, pulling her back.

"Let go of me... I'm going to make him pay..." Rei raged.

"I've already met Tsunoda here. He's already admitted to acting under your orders." Takashi said. His hand was in his pocket, holding something.

_No, not that. That is my responsibility._

"Takashi, no." Rei said, ceasing her struggles. As the others let her go she stood, shaking and trembling, emotion surging through her. "If anyone should have the right to kill him it should be me. He has tried to destroy my father in so many ways... besides..." she continued. "We already decided he wasn't worth it."

_Although if the chance came, worth it or not, this time... I'd stab him. I **would.**_

"Oh, so that is what happened to Tsunoda." Shido said as the elementary school children were ushered past him up the ramp and into the transport helicopter. "I guess he won't be joining us then. Such a shame." his voice dripped with false sympathy. "But then, the new world has no place for the weak. As I dare say you will find out yourselves soon enough."

"All right, head for point Delta." the man with the megaphone was saying as the last of the children were loaded onto the transport. "We need to scale up the evacuation, the holding cordon is starting to fracture."

Takashi removed his hand from his pocket with a long sigh.

_That's good. You don't want to be a murderer. Leaving Tsunoda in such a state will hurt you enough. I don't want that for you Takashi._

"Well well." Shido laughed coldly, face twisted into an ugly leer. "I guess you do not have what it takes either Komuro. A leader should be unafraid of doing what needs doing, no matter how distasteful. You are weak, Komuro! As weak and pathetic as your subordinates. There is no place for such as you in this... in _my _new world."

The hatch was almost closed now, just Shido and Yuuki standing in the doorway.

"Weak? Only a fool confuses weakness with strength, with resolve." Saeko said quietly.

"Well said." Mrs Komuro approved. "There is no strength in murder, not even in these times. I for one am proud of my son."

_So am I. _"We all are." Rei said, turning away from Shido with finality. "And if Takagi and the others were here they would be too."

"You just don't get it, do you Shido?" Takashi shouted. "You never will either. It isn't weakness to look after your friends. It's strength! And because we have these bonds we will be around long after you and all your pitiful followers are long gone. So go on, run, you coward. One day we'll meet again, if you survive!"" and with that he stuck up his middle finger in an insulting gesture of farewell. "Come on..." he said, turning away. "I've listened to enough of his crap."

Shido stared, his face twisted into an expression of hate at the insult. Beside him Yuuki blew Takashi a mocking kiss and lifted her skirt, flashing him. Then the door was shut and the rotor blades began to spin up, the helicopter rising into the air, throwing out waves of dust and dirt across the frantic crowd.

"What a scum-bag." Takashi said with feeling.

Rei had to laugh. _That he is, that he certainly is._

"Next helicopter for point Gamma. Move in the injured and get as many women on board as we can." the megaphone was barking. Behind them the sounds of gunshots were getting louder and closer. "Hurry, time is wasting." the soldier concluded.

"Looks like this is time for you to go now, Mother." Takashi said, turning and hugging her. "We need you to look after Rei's parents. They are both with the injured. As a woman you can get to the front of the queue here." Takashi turned to Rei as his mother nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Are you going too?"

_What kind of a stupid question was that?_

Rei flushed with anger. "Don't be stupid. I'll go when you do. We need to stick together. I know... I know my parents will be all right. You'll make sure of that, won't you Mrs Komuro?"

"You can count on me Rei dear." she said, hugging her too. "Please make sure you get on board one of the helicopters. Don't do anything foolish. As for you..." she turned to Saeko. "It was nice to meet you Miss Busujima. Look out for my son and Rei, won't you?"

"I will. It will be my honour." she said seriously. "Now, you need to go."

"Bye Takashi." She said. She looked as if she would say more, but then turned away, tears falling from her cheeks. Rushing to the medical tent she began to help the few soldiers and doctors that were wheeling occupied beds up the ramp.

Takashi watched her for a long moment and then turned away, swallowing, wiping at his eyes.

_I know just how you feel. Still, at least... at least we know they are being evacuated. I pray that they will be safe. All of them._

"So what now?" Saeko asked. "I am sure that since we are young we could probably get on the helicopter after this one."

"No." Takashi shook his head. "The JDF won't hold much longer." he flexed at his mounded shoulder, working it. "We need to hold off 'them' as long as possible. Otherwise this place will be overwhelmed."

"I thought we had learned that being a hero is a sure way to die in the new world?" Rei asked.

_But I guess that is just the way you are Takashi. I can't fault it._

"I know that." Takashi said. "But... if we don't hold here as long as possible then Hirano and the others won't be able to make the evacuation."

"You still think they are coming?" Saeko asked.

"I just have a feeling. After all we've been through I refuse to accept they are dead. Hell, if that bastard Shido can make it here, then it should have been a stroll in the park for our friends."

"I could go out and try to find them." Saeko offered.

"No, now _that _would be suicide." Takashi pointed, and they turned to see that only ten JDF troopers were trying to hold back the oncoming horde now. Then it was nine, and then eight, as two were slaughtered in quick succession and dragged down. Within moments the two dead guards had risen and were joining the attackers. "There's no way that you can go out there alone. No..." he sighed.

"As a leader I have to make the hard choices. That is the _only _thing Shido was right about. And if the last helicopter is set to leave, we have to leave with it. The others wouldn't want us to die for nothing. But if there is even a chance that the others can make it before then... well we have no choice but to fight until the last."

"Well said." Saeko approved. "Leadership of the highest order."

"All right." Rei agreed. "I'm not as confident as you are they'll make it, but we have to try, don't we?"

Behind them the helicopter carrying their parents took off, soaring into the sky.

_Go on mom, dad, Mrs Komuro. Go to safety. We will join you soon, I promise!_

"All right then, it's decided. Let's do this!" Takashi shouted, charging towards the struggling soldiers as another was dragged down.

Rei exchanged a look with the smiling Saeko as they followed, weapons at the ready.

_This is it. The final battle then..._

* * *

><p>"There goes another one." Takashi said, whipping his baton into the skull of another of 'them', sending it sprawling. "Only one left now..."<p>

"Yes." Saeko agreed, blade cleaving through flesh and bone. Each strike was harder to make than the one before, her antique blade starting to catch on bone with annoying regularity.

_Even steel has limits. We went past ours days ago..._

"We need to go, Takashi." Rei was saying, the long length of jagged pipe she was using as a spear smashing into the throat of one foe, ripping the head free.

"She is right." Saeko agreed. "The last of the JDF are pulling out."

Indeed the last four JDF troopers were retreating, their ammunition spent, using their batons to fend off the grappling arms and biting jaws. One was unable to do so and fell, blood spurting from his torn throat.

Takashi gritted his teeth. "I know, I know... just another minute."

"You have to know when to cut your losses..." Rei said. "You're the leader, act like it."

"All right then, we..."

"Hey Takashi... Busujima, Miyamoto!" a bossy voice rang out across the school yard. Barking could be heard, and the steady marching of gunshots. In front of them 'they' started falling, heads sliced apart by lethally accurate shooting.

"Oh my god, it's Takagi! And Miss Marikawa and Alice." Rei said. "You were right Takashi!"

"Of course I am, aren't I always?" he grinned. "I don't know why, but for some reason we are masters of leaving things until the last second!"

Takagi was firing a rifle, blasting 'them' out of her path. Several of 'them' came in from behind but they quickly fell, blasted through the heads by some unseen sniper.

"I was going to ask where Hirano is, but I guess that explains it!" Takashi laughed. "But if he doesn't get a move on he'll miss the evacuation."

Miss Marikawa ran up with Alice and Zeke in her arms.

"Hey there girl!" Takashi said, ruffling Alice's hair. "We missed you!"

"We missed you too!" Alice giggled, and Zeke licked out, running a wet tongue over his hand.

"We can talk later!" Takagi said, bringing up her rifle and rattling off a stream of shots. Some more of the dead fell but she still swore.

"Damn, I really thought I was getting better at aiming..."

"It looked good enough to me..." Takashi said. All around them 'they' were collapsing in sprays of crimson, like puppets with cut strings.

"Yeah, well you aren't competing with _them _are you?" she snapped back.

_As feisty as ever, I see._

"So, while this reunion is wonderful and all, if we miss the last helicopter we will have to walk. And I do not know about you, but I would rather fly." Saeko said archly.

"She raises a good point." Takashi agreed, earning a bright smile from Saeko.

"Oh, so you've been busy while we've been gone then Takashi?" Takagi asked. "You always were a lady-killer."

"Well I'm sure you have been getting along well with Hirano as well." Saeko purred, which turned into a full-blown laugh as Takagi flushed bright pink to match her hair.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." she said primly, dropping out an empty clip and fitting a new one home. "I think we should get to the helicopter now."

"A good idea." Takashi agreed. "Is Hirano coming?"

"We'll have to pick them up, they are doing our covering fire right now."

_They?_

"All right then. Let's go!" Takashi shouted. They sprinted back towards the final helicopter as the last few people were being loaded aboard. Racing up the steps they watched as the last few JDF troopers followed them in. The hatch shut with a final thump and the rotors spun into life.

"Well, that was tiring. High heels just aren't for running in." Miss Marikawa said, setting Alice down, who ran and embraced Takashi.

"You haven't changed much." Rei grinned. "Although I suppose its only been a little over a day."

"Fashion is very important, even in these times!" Miss Marikawa said primly.

"All right, this 'copter is heading for point Beta." one of the JDF said. "Estimated time of arrival eighty minutes. Get some rest everyone. A doctor will be around to check everyone individually for bite wounds so do not be alarmed."

"Actually we need you to make a quick detour." Takashi said, standing up. "My friends are on a roof just over there, they were giving us covering fire."

"No time for that." the trooper said. "It's too risky. They are on their..."

The click that sounded through the helicopter was chilling. "I don't think you quite understood." Takagi said calmly. "I said you are going to pick up my friends."

"Put down the..." one trooper began. Another moved towards her and she spun, keeping them both in her sights.

"This is set to semi-automatic." Takagi warned. "And I'm not that good of a shot, so I'll just have to hold down the trigger. If I had to guess I'd say that as well as killing you two I'll probably crash the whole helicopter. But if that has to happen, then it happens... on the other hand, you could just set down on that roof and _pick up my god-damn friends!_"

"Wow, Takagi is on fire!" Takashi grinned.

"Uh, don't you think..." Rei began, but Takagi stopped her.

"Shut up Miyamoto. If it was Takashi down there, you'd be the first to do the same, so don't lecture me, you hypocrite."

"So it's like that is it?" Saeko grinned, hiding her smile behind one hand.

"No it isn't!" Takagi snapped.

"It totally is." Miss Marikawa whispered theatricality so everyone could hear, Zeke barking his agreement.

"All right, all right. Put the gun down and we'll drop a ladder. Just don't do anything foolish." the first trooper said. He moved to the pilot and whispered something to him. The helicopter changed course and came to a stop. The hatch opened and a ladder flopped down.

"Are you all right Takagi?" Saeko asked.

_She looks nervous. But then she is pointing a gun at a room full of innocent people._

"Of course I'm all right." She replied harshly. Her tone then softened. "Well... actually I'm not really enjoying this but..."

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Hirano said, flopping into the helicopter, and rolling onto his back, puffing and blowing. "Man, I hate climbing."

Behind him came an unfamiliar but beautiful woman, a pair of sniper rifles slung over her shoulders. As she entered Takagi let out a sigh of relief and let her gun fall. The JDF moved to restrain her but the newcomer held up a hand.

"I don't think you want to do that." She said with a hard smile. "This girl was just making sure we got aboard."

"And you are?" one said, holding a gun pointed at Takagi.

"Shit, that's Rika Minami from the Alpha site." the other trooper said. "She's like a national hero right now."

"That's right." she said. "And to think after all I've done you weren't going to pick me up, and this brave girl here had to point a gun at you to get you to stop. For shame."

As the soldiers began to stammer apologies Takashi turned to Hirano. "So, you made it then? You were cutting it rather fine. Who's the girl?"

"Well, I don't run that fast." Hirano apologised. "As for the girl, she's the friend of Shizuka's who had that flat with the Humvee and all the guns. She's great!"

"I see. More importantly." Takashi leaned in close with a grin. "How's it going with Takagi?"

Hirano flushed and stammered a reply. Saeko let out a long breath and leaned back. Somehow they had made it. A place of safety was coming, but in this new world could anything remain safe for long? _Still, any respite would be welcome. It has been a hellish week..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here ends Act 1: The Dead Rise<strong>_

_**Act 2: The Haven will be coming soon.**_


	12. Act 2 Chapter 1 Point Beta

"So, who was the best shot then?" Shizuka asked her friend Rika, who was lounging against the side of the helicopter, heedless of the discomforting vibrations that moved through the metal frame of the aircraft.

"Hard to say." Rika answered, looking thoughtful. "I think it is only fair to call it a draw. It isn't like either of us missed any shots. But it wasn't exactly that challenging for a professional sniper like me either. Not like back at the airport. I think the only fair thing to do is settle it another time. Still…" she smiled. "… The kid has skill. No amateur could be so accurate through the smoke, even though the distance was modest."

"I suppose everyone has to have one talent." Saya interjected, looking rather sick. Her eyes were shut and she had a ghastly pallor, her hands restless, constantly stroking the hair of Alice, who lay asleep in her lap, worn out by the trials of the last few days.

"Are you all right?" Shizuka asked her gently. "You don't look too good. If it's airsickness I probably have something that will settle your stomach in my bag."

"Thanks. That would helpful. Maybe it just is airsickness." Saya said.

_That's a little too polite for my liking. I guess the incident has unsettled her a little…_

"Here you go." She handed Saya a pair of small white tablets and a half full bottle of water from her medical bag. "Take these and you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Saya took them with a nod of thanks and swallowed them down, taking a deep gulp from the water bottle. As she handed the nearly empty bottle back Kohta looked over at them, from where he was talking with Takashi.

"Don't worry Saya. It's only a short helicopter ride to Point Beta. We will be there soon. I'm looking forwards to seeing it myself. I wonder just how well fortified it is, and how many people are there?"

"Who's worried? I'm just a little airsick, that's all." She snapped back, although her tone was lacking the venom it would have contained only a few short days ago, Shizuka noticed.

_We have certainly all changed a lot… well, everyone except me anyway. I'm as good natured as ever! Still… I suppose my wardrobe has certainly changed. My shoes are ruined! I wonder… maybe there are still some fashion stores that haven't been looted yet? That's a nice thought. Still, I guess it wouldn't be worth losing my life over…_

"I think I know you well enough to know when you are upset now Saya." Kohta continued. "It's all right, you can talk to me about it. I know it can't have been easy, pointing the gun at them the way you did…"

Saya let out a long breath. Still with her eyes shut she leaned back. Alice stirred on her lap, muttering in her sleep, and Zeke peeked out from under her outstretched leg, tail wagging.

"For a moment my mind just went blank. I'm supposed to be a genius, able to think my way through any situation, but when I tried to think of a way to make the pilot come get you I just… before I knew it I'd aimed the rifle at them."

"Well, it worked." Kohta encouraged. "Here we are after all, everyone is safe, just like I said they would be."

"You just don't understand, Kohta!" she continued. "I totally made a mess of things. If Miss Minami hadn't of diffused the situation… I was backed into a corner! What could I have done next?"

"You wouldn't… really have pulled the trigger would you?" Takashi asked, joining the conversation. Beside him Rei was sleeping, her head resting on his thighs.

_Wow, I know everyone is tried, but sleeping in here… it is pretty loud, and it's very shaky._

"I… maybe." Saya said softly, barely audible over the noise of their transport. "At that moment all I could think of was that they had to go pick up Kohta and Miss Minami, and if they didn't… don't you see, we are starting to lose our humanity! The more we are exposed to this new world the more danger we have of becoming just like it. Humans are going to adapt, and I'm not sure I like the way we will change. I don't… I don't feel very good right now."

"Actually I think you are wrong." Shizuka said.

"And what do you know?" Saya snarled. "We've already had enough of your grade-school psychiatry."

"You should listen to her." Rika advised. She had begun to clean her sniper rifle, breaking it apart with expert hands and poking a cloth into the components, tutting to herself as she discovered dirt and oil residue. "People see her silly smile and comedy breasts and think she's an idiot, but she has a brain in her head for certain things, don't you Shizuka?"

Shizuka looked down at her boobs. "I don't see what's so funny about them." She lifted them up with her hands and let them fall. They bounced for quite a while. "No-one is laughing, are they?"

"No, but I think Kohta and that other kid are about to pass out. Which I do find quite funny." Rika grinned.

Indeed, Takashi and Kohta were red and sweating. Kohta tore his eyes away with a muttered apology, and Shizuka glanced across at Saya to see her making an effort not to speak, teeth grinding.

"And how did we get onto the subject of breasts?" Saya asked.

"Oh, well, I was just saying that Shizuka may seem an airhead, but she's really quite insightful when it comes to mental issues. She wasn't just a school nurse because she looked good in a uniform you know." Rika finished.

"I agree. She gave me some good advice back when you weren't feeling yourself, Saya." Kohta said. "And you felt better afterwards, didn't you?"

"Oh, tell me more." Takashi smirked evilly. "That sounds interesting. So you were getting up to things while we were separated then?"

"Of course we weren't." Saya disagreed. "Don't be disgusting Takashi."

"Now you do know that isn't true now is it Saya? After all, Kohta did ask you out." Shizuka said.

"He did?" Takashi grinned. "So are you two a couple now then?"

"I didn't say yes!" Saya snapped, opening her eyes.

"Calm down." Kohta pleaded. "You'll wake Alice, and she needs her rest. This must have been exhausting for a child."

"Bad luck." Takashi commiserated. "Still, Saya has always been one for turning down men. There was Morita at school, he asked her out three times and she always said no…"

"I didn't say no either…" Saya muttered.

"You really should be less indecisive." Saeko said, her first words for a while. Like Rika, she too had been taking care of her weapon, polishing the blade and seeking out imperfections, honing it with a sharp stone. "You are surely smart enough to see that men hate that above all else. That is why when I asked Takashi out, I did not hesitate. You know, we _could _have a double date. Maybe it would be fun."

"I don't think so! I can't think of something I'd enjoy less, having to put up with you pair all over each other… yuck!" Saya said, but she kept her voice down. "Besides, what did Rei say about that eh?"

"If Rei wants to hang on to Takashi she is welcome to try." Saeko said solemnly. "But if she expects me to let go without a fight… she needs to watch herself. I always fight to win!"

"So just who _do _you like Komuro?" Kohta asked. "I think we all want to know."

_That's a good question Kohta. I'd really like to know myself. Oh, young love is so exciting. Whoever gets Takashi will be really lucky, he is very cute!_

Takashi blushed crimson and looked down at the bare metal floor. "Well, I've known Rei forever, and I've always really, really liked her… but she did dump me… and Saeko is really, really hot…"

"Oh stop it Takashi, you do flatter me so…" Saeko purred.

"... well, I don't know. It all came on rather suddenly." Takashi finished.

"And you say _I'm_ indecisive." Saya scoffed. "You have always been so terrible at making decisions Takashi, ever since we were little."

"Like you can talk." He retorted. "You make up your mind and then you can criticize me!"

"Fine. I will then!" Saya snapped. "Then you better make up your mind as well. The last thing we need is to be dragged into your sordid love triangles!" turning to Kohta she looked him straight in the eyes.

"All right, yes. _One _date, Kohta. But bear in mind what I said before. God, you are so lucky. How often do you think a nerdy fatso like you gets to go on a date with someone as smart and beautiful as me?"

"Modest too…" Rika said dryly, puncturing her self-importance.

"Oh, who asked you anyway, sniper girl? " Saya answered back. "It isn't like I'm betting my boobs on some stupid shooting contest now is it?"

"What's this?" Takashi asked, interest flaring.

As Saya explained, arms gesticulating wildly, Shizuka smiled to herself. _We did kind of get sidetracked here, but what I would have said to her is that yes, under pressure we can do terrible things, but her concern for Kohta was her at her __**most **__human. While we will all be changed by the experiences we have had this past week I don't think I can say that we have suddenly become bad people._

"Only in the worst of times can we truly realise what we are. Only in the darkness can we truly see the shining of the light." Saeko said.

"What?" Shizuka said, perplexed.

"It isn't hard to read what you are thinking." Saeko said. "You have a very open, honest face. And all good swordsmen are trained in reading their opponents. I quite agree. So long as we support each other we have little to fear."

"Hmm, I wish I was a better shot now…" Takashi was saying, grinning broadly.

"Oh, so I am not good enough for you now?" Saeko pouted, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, come on Komuro!" Kohta insisted. "You have to decide!"

"I can't!" Takashi said. "Not right now. There's too much pressure."

"God, you are hopeless!" Saya scowled. "You are so annoying Takashi!"

"I think that's a part of his charm." Shizuka said, earning a scowl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" one of the JDF troopers said, sparing an awestruck glance at Rika and then glaring at Saya, who scrunched back up against the wall nervously.

"But we will be arriving at Point Beta in just a few minutes. Please make sure you are all securely strapped down. There could be turbulence."

"All right, thanks soldier." Rika said, seeing to her bag of guns.

"Before we go down I want you to have this back." Kohta said, as Saya was waking Alice. He handed her the Luger. "We may have no more bullets for it, but I know you treasure it. I made sure to keep it safe."

Saya smiled at Kohta for a long few seconds as she took it, only to realise everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she blushed.

"Nothing." Saeko grinned. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes." Takashi agreed. "Come on Rei, time to get up."

"Bunch of…" Saya muttered inaudibly, but she tucked the Luger into the waistband of her skirt carefully.

"You know, I didn't think that these Boeing Sea-Knights would be so uncomfortable." Kohta was saying to Rika, who began a long discourse with him about the merits of various transport helicopters. As Rei, Alice and a few other passengers roused from their slumber the viewing hatch opened in the side of the helicopter and the view was revealed for the first time.

"So that's Point Beta then?" Takashi asked, looking down on the brilliant sparkles of light reflecting from the river. In the middle of the wide, slow moving current rested a natural island, perhaps only a hundred metres or so wide, but nearly a mile long. "It isn't that big."

"It doesn't need to be." Rika said, looking down as well. "I doubt if there will be more than a thousand people there all told. Shintoko Third was one of the main evacuation points in this prefecture, and look at how few we were able to rescue. Those will be split between other sites as well. Beta is the smallest but perhaps the most defensible, after Point Alpha, which should have been impregnable. But even that fell…"

"So is this going to be our new home? It looks so pretty." Alice said sleepily, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Yes it is, for now." Saya agreed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't worry, we have finally found a place we can rest and relax for a while." Kohta said, his arm around her other shoulder. "You just let us look out for you and everything will be fine."

As the helicopter descended towards the landing point Shizuka could see several other helicopters and a few boats moored there. But there were so few people. _Rika was right. To think that the population of this city could be reduced so low… I was wrong. It isn't like the Black Death at all, more like Total Death…_

* * *

><p>Shizuka watched as the helicopter hatchway opened, landing on the gravel-strewn ground with a crunch. The other passengers began to file out, so few of them. There was a pair of doctors, one male and one female, and perhaps a half-dozen soldiers and JDF, plus maybe a dozen civilians. As the last helicopter, it was the emptiest, but even so…<p>

"All right. Off you get." One of the JDF troopers was saying. "Move towards the blue tent for processing. Take all your belongings with you! There is no need for concern, this site is secure! Follow the orders of military personnel."

Shizuka took her medical bag and stepped down onto the ramp, sunlight bright in her eyes. Behind her followed the other members of their group, the rear being taken up by Rika, who was still carrying her own heavy bag.

_Although I guess the contents of hers are a bit more useful now._

"Looks like they have been sinking gravel into the mud to give it some stability…" Saya was saying, her feet prodding at the ground. "But if it rains this place is still going to be washed away. I know 'they' can't swim, but…"

"I'm sure they thought of that…" Kohta was saying as he listened patiently to her complaints about the way the place was being run.

Rika pulled up alongside her. "So Shizuka, we made it to safety, such as it is. An outbreak here and we will all have to swim to shore though. Not that you should have much trouble staying afloat…"

"Oh stop it you…" Shizuka giggled. "I did think there would be more people though. And that the place would be nicer. It smells…"

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." Rika said. "Although with the factories that were pumping their waste into this river having gone silent now, sooner or later it should clear up."

"That doesn't help me now. It's almost as bad as the sewers." She wrinkled her nose.

Takashi and the others had reached the checkpoint, a hastily erected wall of sandbags perhaps two metres high draped in razor wire, with a blue tent in the middle. A white and red pole was erected as a barrier, two armed JDF troopers behind it.

"You'll have to leave your weapons. They aren't toys for kids like you." One was saying.

"No way." Takashi insisted, Kohta nodding his agreement. "We've been using these the whole way here. They belong to us."

"I am afraid that it isn't open to negotiations." The other said. "Besides…" he looked at the three schoolgirls as they stood there defiant. "Girls as pretty as these shouldn't be carrying weapons. They shouldn't be hanging round with callow youths like you either. They need to be taken under our wing, and treated right. Do you know how few women are left in this world now?"

"I don't like where this is going…" Shizuka said, worried.

"If it gets too unpleasant I'll handle it." Rika promised. "But it'd be rude if we didn't give them a chance to protect their women, wouldn't it? Besides…" she said, more seriously. "If the army thinks they can retain control just because they had power before they are very wrong. Most of those people who made it here will be hardened survivors, many of whom have seen more combat than the JDF. No, a more democratic solution will need to be reached." She winced as Kohta and Takashi began their counter-argument. "That may take a little time though, and until that happens there is going to be lots of friction."

"No, fuck you man!" Takashi said harshly. "You come back to me when you've killed half as many of 'them' as Hirano has with a gun. We are prepared to work with you here, but just because we should still be in school it doesn't make us idiots. How many soldiers didn't make it through this alive eh?"

"Take your hands off her shoulder." Kohta said dangerously, as the other guard laid his hand upon Saya. Alice was clinging to her leg, looking scared. "If she wants your touch she'll ask for it."

"Kohta…" Saya began, but he ignored her.

"Last warning." Kohta said. "We can all be friends here. We _should _all be friends here, but if you think you can mess with my friends…"

The first guard doubled up and went down as Takashi rammed his baton into his groin. The second reached for his own sidearm only to find Hirano had a wicked looking combat knife pressed against his stomach.

_That looks like one of Rika's knives…_

"Hands off the gun and the girl." Kohta said. "You aren't even in her league."

"Our men are being so heroic today, are they not?" Saeko asked Rei, who rolled her eyes.

"Idiots. I swear they are just showing off to impress us. If we aren't careful they are going to get us all killed, after surviving all we have…"

"True men have their pride." Saeko insisted. Her hand was on her sword hilt, ready to move. "Would we think so highly of them if they let this insult stand? I do not know about you, but I am not happy with how we are being treated."

"Well maybe. But how are we going to deal with them?" Rei asked. Behind the two soldiers who were being held at bay by Kohta and Takashi a dozen armoured troopers were forming up.

Alice was being held in Saya's arms, bawling freely. "You stupid bastards, you've made her cry." Saya was cursing the guards. "Can't you see she's just a little girl?"

"Rika…" Shizuka said warningly.

"All right. I'll step in." she drew a pistol from within her pocket and fired a single shot into the air, which echoed loudly, causing everyone to freeze.

"All right, that's enough." Rika said, striding forwards. "Everyone has had their fun."

"That's… Rika Minami!" one of the guards said, awestruck.

"Here, on Beta?" another said. "I heard she went into the city to look for a friend. No-one thought we would see her again."

"She almost held Alpha by herself…" a third said.

"Yes, I am Rika Minami." She agreed. "And I still have the weapon that slew so many at the floating airport. An interesting point to note is that when I suggested that my spotter received a posthumous two rank promotion he got it, but they also decided to give me one too. Therefore I doubt any of you can pull rank on me. Now let my friends go and find me whoever the hell is in charge. And do it _now!_"

As the troopers scurried off Rika strode up to Takashi and Kohta.

"Well, while I like your fighting spirit, just what were you two going to do next eh?"

"Uh… we would have thought of something…" Takashi muttered.

"There was no way I was going to let him get away with leering at Saya like that…" Kohta said shamefacedly.

"Well, try and think before you act all macho in future, all right? Girls like a bit of brain as well as just brawn. Right?" she winked at the girls.

As Rika strode through the checkpoint looking for the commander of Point Beta Kohta and Takashi looked at one another.

"Man she's scary…" Takashi said.

"You're right about that…" Kohta agreed.

Shizuka had to laugh. _Rika may be scary, but she is my best friend. With her around I am finally starting to feel safe. _

She felt a warm surge of affection as she looked upon the other members of her group. _They are all my best friends now…_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Beta!" Rika said, as the group stepped through the checkpoint, cleared at last. The small island was a hive of activity, everyone from soldiers to defence forces to civilians and even schoolchildren busy moving loads of timber or sacks of gravel. Walls were starting to take shape and other construction was beginning.<p>

"It isn't much, but until we can get a better grasp of the situation it's going to be home."

_Home. _Shizuka thought, looking around at the muddy island that stood in the middle of the broad, slow-flowing river. On either bank towered tall blocks of flats and high-rise apartments, yet for now safety lay in staying detached, in putting barriers between the survivors and 'them'.

_It may not be much yet, but home is where the heart is, they say. Well, home is where the living are, now… and here we are, safe at last. At least for now…_


	13. Chapter 2 More Than Existing

"All right, keep up the pace chubby. No stopping until you reach a hundred!" Saya said, brandishing a baton as though she was some kind of drill instructor.

"A hundred? I thought we agreed on fifty…" Kohta wheezed. He was down on his hands and knees, sweat streaming down his face, glasses steaming up from the effort he was putting out. "… Are you trying to kill me off?"

"Well, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And more importantly, less fat!" Saya declaimed. "Besides, you agreed that you needed to get fitter, didn't you? I remember it distinctly."

Kohta muttered something inaudible under his breath. Groaning he propped himself up on his hands and began to push himself off the floor in a series of slow press-ups.

"You can go faster than that!" Saya insisted. "I've seen glaciers move faster than you!"

Takashi began to laugh, earning an annoyed glance from Kohta as he struggled through his exercises. Turning to Rei, who was sitting beside him he spoke. "She really does have the soul of a bully, doesn't she? I'm glad that she isn't making me go through all this."

Saya turned towards him and snorted loudly. Pointing her baton at him she declared "You needn't think you are getting off so lightly either, Takashi! When Kohta is done doing his physical exercises you are going to put him through his paces at hand to hand combat training!"

_Still as demanding as ever. That's one thing about Saya that will never change._

"All right, all right!" Takashi laughed. "But don't you think you should be letting him take it a little slower? We don't want him to have a heart attack now do we?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kohta muttered in between his press-ups.

Rei covered a giggle with her hand. Looking at Takashi she nodded. "Yes, she certainly has Kohta well under control. I think we know who is in charge in _that _relationship."

"What relationship would that be?" Saya scowled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kohta slump down. "Oh no you don't. Keep going! You'll do a hundred if you have to keep going all day!"

"That's right." Takashi agreed. "You haven't gone on your date with Kohta yet have you Saya? I hope you aren't trying to wriggle out of it."

Saya flushed. Whipping the still barely moving Kohta lightly with her baton she looked away, down at her feet.

"Of course not…" she muttered. "It's just… well, when have we had the time? Two weeks we have been on this island and it's been very busy. I'm sure that Kohta understands…"

"It's all right." Kohta wheezed, pushing himself up again, muscles straining in his flabby arms. "I'm not in any rush…"

"Liar." Takashi grinned. "You think he's lying too, don't you Rei?"

"I'd say so." She agreed brightly. "I would imagine there is barely anything else on his mind other than his hot date to come. A romantic sunset, scene all set, leaning in for a kiss…"

Saya had turned crimson with embarrassment. "That isn't very funny. There won't be any of that…"

_What has changed is that she is so much more easily flustered. Especially when certain things are mentioned…_

"How do you know?" Takashi asked. "If the mood is right…"

"Why don't you concentrate on your own damn love life?" She snapped, throwing her baton clumsily. It missed and bounced along the gravel, coming to rest against one of the sandbag walls of the impromptu training area.

"She's disarmed now Kohta. Now's your chance to run!" Takashi laughed, brining an angry growl from Saya.

"Fun though this is, I think he's nearly finished." Rei said, watching as Kohta struggled through the last of his press-ups.

"Ninety-Seven. Ninety-Eight…. Ninety… nine… Finished." He said, sagging to the muddy ground.

Saya turned back, still fuming, but her expression softened when she saw Kohta lying there in the mud, taking in deep breaths of the cold damp air. "Not bad. You picked up the pace towards the end there. Now don't you feel better for the exercise?"

"No, not really." He muttered, rolling onto his back, heedless of the damp mud that was sticking to his jacket and combat trousers.

"Get up you idiot, you're getting mud all over you." Saya sighed, hauling him up.

"It's hard not to get all muddy here." Rei said mournfully, looking down at her stockings, which were caked in mud in various states of wetness. She was still wearing her school uniform, as opposed to Saya who was back in her shorts and t-shirt, now that it had been cleaned to her satisfaction. "After all, this whole island is made of mud, and as it's in the middle of a river it never dies out…"

"I know that." Saya sighed. "But that's no reason to go rolling around in it. We are people, not pigs."

"It is a pretty miserable place." Takashi had to agree.

_Now that the novelty of being safe from 'them' has worn off and we've had chance to rest and recover, it's apparent just how damn depressing Point Beta really is._

"Yeah…" Kohta said, taking the handkerchief Saya offered him and wiping the sweat from his face and the mud from his hands. "While they can't get to us because the river shields us on all sides… it just means we have nowhere to go either. I know it was meant to be a backup staging area, but because they lost the floating airport…"

"None of the other places are any better. Not that we have heard from Delta." Saya chided. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I could have endured much more of 'them'. These two weeks may have been uncomfortable, but they have been safe." Her voice quietened. "At least you two know your parents are okay…"

_That's true. It was such a relief when we managed to get contact established with Point Gamma, no matter how briefly. Rika was able to find out for us that our parents made it there safely, and even that Rei's parents were stable under treatment. She's amazing; she is practically running the place now! Still…_

Takashi watched as Kohta snaked an arm around Saya's shoulders, gripping reassuringly. He glanced at Rei, who had also noticed, especially the way Saya made no move to pull away.

_Smooth move, Kohta. You __**have **__picked up a trick or two these last weeks._

"I think we need to get a move on with training." Kohta changed the subject. "I think we are in for more rain again."

"Wonderful." Saya breathed. "As if this place wasn't dreary enough. Oh well, Takashi, you ready?"

"Actually…" Kohta interrupted. "I think it's time for your training. I need a bit of a break anyway. I'm totally drained."

Saya frowned. "God, I hate practising. It looks so stupid."

Kohta had produced her rifle, and to the end of it were tied a dozen different lengths of muddy string. "I know." He said. "But I couldn't come up with any other way to check your aim without using real bullets, and we can't afford to waste any of them…"

"Yes, I am aware of that, but…" Saya began.

"Why don't we leave these two to it?" Takashi asked Rei, who was watching their argument with a sly smile on her face. "I am sure they can get along fine without our interference."

"I agree. We should take a walk." Rei said, slipping her hand into his.

_Her hand is so warm. Saya has one thing right. I do need to sort out my own girl problems. But it is so hard…_

* * *

><p>Takashi and Rei moved around the perimeter of the island hand in hand, careful to avoid sinking into any of the muddy areas that had not been filled with gravel and crushed stone. Sandbags had formed crude enclosures, and wooden towers had been erected that towered three or four metres into the air, each manned by a watchful soldier or volunteer, ever alert for trouble.<p>

_And not just trouble of the undead kind. No, everyone being jammed together with minimal food and few comforts … no wonder some people couldn't handle it._

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just wondering what we are going to do next." He said in reply. "After all we can't stay here forever. Supplies of food and water are running out, and it isn't like we can grow our own here. I am tried of just trying to survive. We need to start figuring out a way to _live, _not just to exist."

"Mm." Rei murmured her agreement, leaning close, causing his heart to race. "But I don't see what we can do. I have to admit though, I'm a little worried about it myself. All of these people here… there has already been trouble. And there is likely to be more."

_She's so close to me. How many nights have I dreamed of this since she dumped me for Hisashi? But then when I see Saeko my heart pounds too… damn, I'm so indecisive…_

"I agree." Takashi said. "I remember it was you that worried about your chastity while we were in the Shopping Mall… I'm not convinced it is any better here. There are only a hundred or so women to five times as many men, and I think you, Saeko and Saya are probably the most attractive here. There is bound to be trouble over it."

"Yeah…" Rei said. "Rika is keeping everyone in line so far, along with the soldiers, but who knows how long that will last. This place is ready to explode at the slightest provocation. So far it's been confined to a couple of bad fights, but now that the supplies are running low, everyone is on edge…" she paused, looking at him Archly. "So, you really think I'm attractive?"

_Hell yes. _"You know I do. I always have." Takashi said, as they stared out over the river, looking at the city. "And while I know you can defend yourself should anyone try and harass you… I just can't help but think we have no future here. While it is nice to be able to sleep at night without worrying 'they' will be there… The first few days here was bliss. We all needed a break to unwind and recover, but these last couple of days I've felt that things are turning sour. There is an atmosphere around the camp…"

"That's why you are the leader." Rei sighed, still holding him close. "But I don't think it takes that much to see it. Saeko is on edge, and I think Rika is fighting a losing battle. Eventually even the soldiers will lose their awe of her."

_I do like how we all call each other by our first names without any honorifics. I think we have all been through enough to become the best of friends… and maybe that's the problem…_

"Most of the people who survived did so by relying on their friends or family." Takashi mused. "After all, alone we wouldn't have survived. Everyone played their part. But what we have here is a series of small groups who don't mix very well, and a bunch of soldiers who don't have much leadership. While everyone pulled together at first in relief at being safe, now that things have settled in people will start noticing all the things that suck here, like the mud and the insects and the lack of food…"

"So what's the answer?" Rei asked.

"I just don't know." Takashi sighed. "But we will have to come up with one soon… before something _really _bad happens."

* * *

><p>Takashi and Rei sat beside Shizuka, watching as Alice and Zeke ran around, playing with some of the other children who were rescued from 'them'. Watching her run around giggling and laughing, Zeke yapping on their heels, mud splashing everywhere, for a few moments at least they could forget that the world had changed.<p>

"So how is Rika?" Rei was asking.

Shizuka frowned, shrugging her shoulders, forcing Takashi to look away. Somehow Shizuka had found some scandalously low-cut clothes, a designer label no less.

"I think she is worried." Shizuka said. "She only took charge because no-one else had any idea of what to do, but she isn't really cut out for leadership. Snipers are independent, used to relying only on their spotter and their own skill. And the situation here is getting tense."

"Yeah, we've noticed. It hasn't been anything more than a few fistfights, but tensions are definitely mounting. Food, water and women are all in short supply."

"I know…" Shizuka pouted. "You wouldn't _believe _the amount of times I've been propositioned the last few days."

Rei scowled. "Perhaps it has something to do with the way you dress…"

"No, I don't think so." Shizuka replied. "I don't think that Dolce and Gabbana impresses people so much here…"

"Talk about missing the point…" Rei sighed.

The gaggle of children broke up, their game over, and Alice returned to the group, her legs splattered with mud, Zeke beside her caked in it.

"That was fun." Alice said brightly. "But I prefer spending time with you all."

"You shouldn't try to grow up too fast." Takashi chided, ruffling her hair playfully. "You are still young, you might as well enjoy it."

"I think it is up to her when she decides to grow up." Shizuka said firmly. "Anyone who has survived through all this deserves to make their own choices. We can be there to assist and to guide, but never to make her decisions for her!"

"Calm down!" Takashi said, holding up his hands. "No need to get all worked up. I'm not telling her what to do… man, I wish I could be a kid again, not having to worry about things like where the food comes from and…"

"That's a bit naïve." Shizuka continued, drawing her arms up under her massive breasts, threatening to spill out of her dress. "Everyone has to think about that now. Being a child doesn't mean you have nothing to worry about…"

"I know that, but…" Takashi began, but at the look on her face he merely finished by shaking his head. "All right, all right. I know when I'm beat. You can spend as much time with us as you like."

"I will Takashi, I will!" She giggled, running around, arms behind her, Zeke following. "But now I want to go see how Big Sister Saya and Kohta are doing."

"I'll come along with you." Rei said, taking Alice's hand. "If we don't go and interrupt she'll probably have worked him to death."

"All right then." Takashi said. "You want to come along with me Shizuka?"

"Oh no." she said as Rei and Alice strolled off down the shore. "I am going to take a dinner to Rika. It isn't the best, just some rice and beans, but if I don't she'll forget to eat. Just between you and me…" she leaned in whispering. "She can be a bit of an airhead a times."

_Talk about the pot and the kettle calling each other black. _"Well then I'll leave you to it." Takashi said. "I'll go find Saeko; I haven't seen her all day…"

* * *

><p>"Peaceful is it not?" Saeko said, opening her eyes as Takashi approached. She was balanced on a rock jutting out from the water at the southern end of the island camp, legs folded and blade held across her palms.<p>

"Out here?" Takashi asked. "I guess so. Most of the camp is concentrated at the northern end of the island, but it's still noisy."

"I did not mean that." Saeko said, flipping herself to her feet and leaping gracefully across the six feet of water, landing on the muddy island with barely a whisper, skirt whipping around her lithe legs.

_She does have really great legs… and great… well, everything about her is great. She's so…sensual. Rei is more down to earth, the girl next door type, but Saeko is like an exotic bird…_

"What is up Takashi? You look lost in thought."

"Oh, nothing." He started guiltily. "Just thinking… well, never mind. I just came out here to check you were all right."

"I am fine." She said. "I have only just returned."

"Returned?" Takashi asked. "From where?"

"From the shore." Saeko smiled slyly. "I needed to gather some information."

Takashi stared at her, aghast. "You went out there alone? Are you mad?"

"I was not alone, Rika sent a couple of her best soldiers with me. Do not worry, we managed to conduct our task quickly without being exposed to much danger."

"Well, that's good, I guess…" Takashi mumbled.

"Oh, are you worried about me Takashi? How sweet." Saeko purred, moving close. With the sun shining from behind she looked like a goddess, her purple hair glowing like a fiery halo. He swallowed nervously, feeling his face heat.

_Treacherous heart…but I can't deny that Saeko excites me, ever since that time we stayed at the shrine all alone…_

Swallowing again Takashi forced a grin. "You know I depend on you Saeko. If you were to die then how would I manage to stay alive?"

"It is an honourable position for me to be in." Saeko agreed. "But do not worry, it will take more than the few of 'them' we encountered to stop me. To stop any of us, I should think. In any case…" she yawned, stretching, which displayed a generous amount of her body to his view. "… I think we should be going."

"Oh, where?" Takashi said, sweating even in the cool breeze that wafted off the river.

"To see Rika. We are going to be having a council of war this evening."

"War? Against who? 'Them'?" Takashi asked.

"No. Against our present reduced circumstances." She pulled alongside him, uncomfortably close, matching him stride for stride, blade bare at her side. "We have had the recovery period our spirits required, and we have rested, body and soul. Now it is time to decide how we will go forwards."

_Go forwards? Even I can see that as a group we won't survive on this island, but going forwards? How, when 'they' are still out there?_

* * *

><p>The inside of the command tent was lit with windup diode lamps. The illumination was dim, but it was renewable, an important consideration in the new world. Rika lounged back against her chair, whilst everyone else had to make do, sitting on rolled up mats, blanks and whatever else was lying around.<p>

"So then…" Rika said, surveying the group. She had joint command with two of the leading JDF troopers, but only one of them, an imposingly tall soldier with pale close-cropped hair, dark eyes and a scarred face, was present at the meeting.

_I think his name was Watakabe._

"… I think we are all smart enough to know the situation here is untenable for much longer." Rika continued. "If you would, Watakabe, please lay out the situation with our stores."

He nodded, looking as if he wanted to salute, but such niceties were dispensed with in the new world, so he merely stood up smartly and spoke clearly.

"Yes, Rika Ma'am. We currently have eight hundred and ninety two people stationed here on Point Beta. Of these forty-three are juveniles, below eighteen years of age, one-hundred twelve are women of adult age, and one hundred and four are military personnel. We are almost out of fuel, only having an emergency reserve for one helicopter flight, and our ammunition is far from plentiful. Medical resources are currently reasonable, but would be insufficient in a crisis. Supplies of food are adequate for another six weeks on a rationed basis. Water is less of a problem, as our tests on the river show pollution levels dropping…"

"But we can still expect outbreaks of dysentery and other diseases of poor hygiene." Shizuka interrupted. "We have no way to boil large enough amounts of water, so various bacterial diseases are inevitable."

If Watakabe was annoyed at the interruption he did not show it, merely nodding once in her direction.

_I guess the way Shizuka looks, coupled with a lack of women… I guess she'd get forgiven just about anything._

Takashi was broken from his thoughts by Rei, who was jabbing an elbow into his ribs.

"Stay focused." She whispered.

"I see." Rika was saying. "It is much as I thought. What little contact we have been able to make with other enclaves bears out a similar story. Gamma is in a similar position to ours, and we have lost contact with Delta. They may already have been overrun, or some other problem may have cropped up."

"What about the civilian and military leaders?" Kohta asked, earning a weary sigh from Saya.

"Those who escaped the outbreak have been moved to secure locations. I dare say most of the survivors and their families are huddled in nuclear bunkers, offshore rigs and battleships. In small numbers they can survive for months on what supplies they have stockpiled. All that will do them little good though if they have to emerge into a world still 'overrun' by them." Rika summarised. "Unless we can think of some way of dealing with 'them' soon our chance to survive will be gone."

"The important thing is to learn all we can about 'them'." Saya insisted, a sleepy Alice sitting on her lap.

_They look good together. Saya has really taken to the role of big sister. Rescuing Alice has been my proudest moment of this whole mess. Not just anyone could have pulled it off… but we did!_

"Well, I took your suggestion and Saeko managed to bring us the information you requested. If you would, please?"

Saeko nodded. Standing, she began to talk. "I landed on shore with an escort today, and did some investigating. The results are unfortunately as we surmised way back at the School, those weeks ago. 'They' are still out there, seemingly unharmed, despite the three weeks of hot weather and fierce rains the city has endured. Those of 'them' that have been killed again decayed normally, indeed the streets are full of half-rotted bodies, but those that still walk remain unharmed. We can only draw one conclusion from this."

_And it isn't a good one. Damn, just when I thought our luck couldn't get any worse…_

"It is as we feared then." Saya said softly. "Unless 'they' are killed they will carry on indefinitely. That means we have to find some way of dealing with 'them' soon. As far as I see we have three main worries." She raised her hand, three fingers upright.

"First, we need to worry about food, water, sanitation and shelter." She curled up her first finger.

"Secondly…" she said, another finger withdrawn. "We need to make sure that we manage human conflicts, such as the shortage of girls, and the exclusion of troublemakers. There have already been fights over women… men can be such jerks sometimes…"

Beside her Kohta flinched, grinning weakly.

_I wonder what he did this time. Saya is a handful all right, at times I don't know what Kohta sees in her… well, I guess __**that's **__obvious, but he is a braver man than I am…_

"And finally…" she closed her fist. "We have to deal with all of 'them' in the area, every last one, or we risk a secondary outbreak."

"An excellent summary. You are as clever as they say you are." Rika said, making Saya flush with pleasure. "All three are problematic though. As a sniper though the important thing is to always take the targets out that you can, and leave the ones you can't. Not all of that is within our control. What we need most is time. We can supplement our supplies by scavenging. With the population of the city having dropped by a factor of ten at the minimum, there should be ample unspoilt food and water even without refrigeration. Getting it will be risky, but at this point we have to gamble…"

"That's a short term solution." Saya said, thinking. "We need a better base than this island. Long term we will have to look past scavenging to a sustainable system, probably involving some sort of farming and animal herding. A thousand people may not seem a lot, but we will need a lot of food to last each year…"

"What maps do we have?" Kohta asked. "If we had good maps of the area we could try and find a suitable site. Rural areas have lower populations on average than the cities, so if we could make it out we would have 'less' of them to contend with. We know that 'they' can't climb or swim, so if we tried surely we could dig a substantial trench around a set of farms… it would take manpower, but if everyone chipped in…"

"Unfortunately this was at best a backup operation." Watakabe apologised. "The floating airport was the primary failsafe. That is why we have no ranking officers here, and why we have only the basic maps of the city. Obviously we could have used our GPS scans, but the EMP pulse put paid to that…" he grimaced.

_Time I said something, I'm looking a bit out of my depth here. I __**am **__the leader of our little band after all._

"Say that we do find a safe place where we can deal with 'them' and we can survive a long time… what then?" Takashi asked. "Where do we go from there?"

"A good question." Rika said. "But I don't have the answer to that. All I know is that unless we do start establishing havens from where we can rest and recover in absolute safety, without fear of hunger or thirst, then we will gradually all be snuffed out, until the world is overrun by 'them' and humanity ceases to exist. We are the last hope for humanity, and while some might argue we did a pretty piss-poor job of looking after this world, I'll be damned if I am going to let it end this way. Are you all with me?"

Around the tent everyone nodded their agreement, faces set with determination. Takashi looked at Rei and smiled. _If we are the last hope of the world… then bloody hell, it is definitely in trouble!_


	14. Chapter 3 Dating Amidst The Dead

"So, today is the day then." Rei said, looking at Saya and Kohta as they waited beside the small wooden boat.

"Yes. We knew this day would come _eventually_." Saya said, rolling her eyes, although Rei noted that she didn't exactly look displeased.

"Are you sure it's wise to go off alone though?" Takashi was asking Kohta. "Rika says that people have to leave the island in groups of three at the minimum when foraging."

"We know that." Kohta agreed a little nervously. "But it isn't as though we can take someone else along with us. That would kind of be defeating the point, wouldn't it?"

"You got me there." Takashi agreed with a grin.

"Besides…" Saya said, looking over at them. "We have been in training for nearly a month now. We can handle ourselves if 'they' are out there. We know what to do."

Rei eyed the pair of rifles leaning against the side of the boat. Kohta was also carrying a large machete, while Saya had one of the military batons strapped to her bulky rucksack.

"I'm sure you do." Takashi said. "Hell, you've even managed to give me a few bruises. _Occasionally._" He smirked, and Kohta's hand went reflexively to his side, where Takashi was fond of striking in practise duels. "But don't forget, carelessness costs lives. Don't do anything stupid… well, stupider than usual. You've a girl to impress after all."

_Takashi is right. Even though these last two weeks we have sent our skilled soldiers and the best volunteers to the city to salvage what we can we have still lost a few to 'them'. The numbers aren't high, but with our group numbering so few…_

"I'm not an idiot, Takashi." Saya said with a frown. "Stop worrying so much. I know you are the leader, but have a little faith."

"I don't see why you can't just have your date here." Takashi said. "I'm sure Kohta wouldn't mind, just so long as it was just the _two of you_…" he lowered his voice suggestively, causing Saya to glare at him, which brought him out in laughter.

_Boys. Such idiots. __**I **__understand at least. The old world may be gone, and may never be coming back, but even now, who wants to have a date on a crowded island, all muddy and full of nasty bussing insects? I'd want to go out into the city too…_

"Don't be stupid." Rei said. "If you are going to do it you have to do it properly. Now if you'll give us a minute I want to have a quick talk with Saya."

"All right." Takashi agreed. "I've got some last minute advice for Kohta too…"

As they walked away Rei looked at Saya intently. "So, you aren't just doing this because you feel forced into it are you?"

"Bah." Saya scoffed, slightly offended. "Do you really think that anyone can force me to do what I don't want to do? No…" Saya said, shaking her head. "I did promise, but only because …well, who knows, it might even be fun. Besides…" she said, glancing at Kohta, who was flushed red, seeming to shrink as Takashi gestured wildly, eyes excited. "Besides… Kohta isn't so bad. He's done everything I've asked him to these last few weeks. He's even shedding the lard… still…"

Saya sighed. "Sometimes I think he's a bit too accommodating. I've tried telling him to get some backbone, but it doesn't seem to be working. I don't want him to do _everything _I tell him, where's the fun in that?"

"You do like people to listen to you though." Rei said.

"I know, I know." Saya snorted. "But I'm wrong sometimes… _rarely. _Still, it is only a first date. Nothing at all to worry about."

_Then why are you so red and nervous?_

"Yeah, but a first date is a big thing for a girl, even nowadays. I remember my first with Hisashi…" she stopped, remembering.

_I haven't thought about him in almost a week. I don't want to forget him, or how he died… but the past seems ever more unreal. The present is all we have…_

"Go on." Saya said, nervous but interested.

"Well, it's like a milestone in life, isn't it? First crush, first date… first kiss. Even if the world has changed we haven't as people. We still all want the same things, food, warmth, love… perhaps we want them even more now that so many things we took for granted that filled our time before like television, music and all those other meaningless things are gone."

"That's… very profound." Saya said, making sure her glasses were straight and that her outfit was clean. She was wearing her shorts and 'HQ' T-shirt again, an outfit Saya seemed to like, but one that Rei was not sure flattered her.

_It's a bit… well, forwards. Still, it isn't like we can just go clothes shopping whenever we want._

"How do I look?" Saya asked, catching her gaze.

_Well… _"Not too bad. Still, I'm sure Kohta would like you whatever you wear."

"That takes all the fun out of it." Saya sighed. Takashi and Kohta were returning, whatever advice Takashi had wished to impart obviously given.

"So, final words then." Rei said, clapping Saya on the back supportively. "Go out and make it memorable, because you'll remember it forever. And try not to die!"

"Try not to die?" Saya laughed. "Not the usual words of luck for a date, but now…" she turned to Kohta, who had made the effort and was wearing clean clothes, combat trousers as usual but he had at least put on a shirt, from his old school uniform by the looks of it.

"You ready then?" he asked, and Saya nodded.

"Well, we are going foraging…" Saya said, getting into the boat. Kohta joined her and they began to row across the sluggish river, oars splashing noisily.

"Don't wait up." Kohta called back.

"Why, you…" Saya's voice was lost in the sounds of the river.

Rei turned to look at Takashi. "We can't just leave it at that. Are you thinking what I am?"

Takashi grinned wolfishly. "Of course. It'd be a pretty poor date that didn't have their friends peeping on them. Besides, we need to be there in case 'they' show up. Nothing should ruin today. I think there is a second boat around here somewhere."

"I know there is. I checked earlier." Rei said, grinning as well.

_The first thing Rika did was order us to find and salvage boats from along the river. Some were stripped for timber, the other more usable ones for crossings… without it we would be trapped here. But enough of that, we have work to do…_

* * *

><p>Saya grunted as she and Kohta hauled the boat up onto the shore and tied it to a jutting railing.<p>

_It's such a pain trying to stay clean, but I'm not going to get dirty today…_

"So, where to?" Kohta asked brightly. "I know we have a list of stuff to get, but…"

"But we'll get it if we have chance." Saya finished for him. "Today isn't about that now is it?"

"No, it isn't." Kohta smiled so brightly her spirits lifted.

_He has been a good friend to me. It's been just a month, but sometimes I look back at how I was back at school and I wonder how people put up with me… still, not that it was all __**entirely **__my fault._

"You know something Kohta; you look a lot better having lost a bit of weight. You aren't nearly so podgy around the face."

_I feel a bit… shallow... for saying it, but he does look better. Not that I didn't like him when he was fat, it's just… well, I doubt Kohta would like me so much if I wasn't this pretty. No-one ever liked me at school for my charming personality… It's a shallow world, I guess. How depressing._

"Cheer up. This is supposed to be a happy time." Kohta said, stepping close and slipping his hand into hers slowly, almost tentatively.

_You __**really **__need to be braver. It's only holding hands after all. This __**is **__a date._

She didn't pull free, her own hand tightening. "It's all right." Saya said. "I was just thinking about the past. But I shouldn't dwell on it. The past is gone."

"The past may be gone, but it's still with us." Kohta said, as they took the last of their supplies from the boat. One package was a small square box, wrapped up neatly in a white handkerchief. When Kohta saw her interest he grinned.

"Lunch. Alice helped me make it. It isn't like we have much to choose from, but we did the best we could. It isn't fancy, but we made it for you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Saya said, feeling touched.

_Alice is such a wonderful child. I am so glad that Kohta and Takashi could help her. Even if we were to die now, at least we'd have done some good in this world…_

"So, where to?" Kohta asked, still holding her hand.

"Into the city proper. I know we have a list of things Rika wants us to bring back, but I have a few ideas myself on what we need. Keep an eye out for 'them' will you?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Kohta said, stepping close.

As they moved off up the bank and towards the tall buildings that overlooked the long river Saya could feel the warmth of his hand still.

_It isn't... so bad a feeling…_

* * *

><p>"Holding hands. What are we, in kindergarten?" Takashi sighed, shaking his head.<p>

"Don't be an idiot, they've only just started." Rei said. "What do you expect, him to ravish her on the shoreline? That's what you'd like I expect. Men, you're all perverts!"

"Hey, it'd be worth seeing if Kohta had the guts for… ouch!" Takashi stopped, holding his arm where Rei had hit him, and not without force.

Rubbing at her sore knuckles Rei let out a sigh of her own. "Don't be an asshole. You know that isn't going to happen. Personally I think it's sweet. I didn't really see it, up until that time at the East Police Station, but they do make quite the couple."

"I'm amazed myself." Takashi said, as they watched them disappear into the mass of shops that lined the riverfront. "I've known Saya seemingly forever, and yeah, she's pretty, but she has a serious habit of looking down on everyone else. You saw how she picked on Kohta from the start."

"That was then. We've all changed." Rei said, keeping an eye out for 'them'. Luckily there were none in sight at the moment. "And hopefully for the better." She continued. "Being the best is a dangerous thing. You can start thinking that anything that isn't the best doesn't even matter. But now I think she realises what is important."

"Well, I'm pleased for them both. And Alice too. They make a really cute family. You think it'll work out?"

"It's too soon to tell. I spoke to her before they set off though, and I _can _tell you that Saya is taking today seriously. If Kohta messes up it'll be his own fault. She's definitely interested. I doubt she'd have spent so much time bullying him if she wasn't."

"Makes sense. Kind of, anyway…" Takashi agreed. "Come on, we don't want to lose them. I guess if we get the chance we should pick up any useful supplies we see while we are here as well. Rika will be less pissed at us that way…"

* * *

><p>"Over there." Saya said. They had stopped holding hands a while back, needing both to traverse the many obstacles that filled the streets. They still hadn't seen any of 'them' about, but they could hear faint sounds on the breeze, baleful moans and terrible groans. 'They' were definitely close.<p>

"I see it. A bookstore." Kohta said. "You want to go in?"

"Yes." Saya said. "Not exactly the most romantic of shops, but I've always liked reading. As a genius things fascinate me, how they work, what they are for. You could have done worse than take me out and buy me a book or two were we still back at school."

"Well, I'll buy you all you want now." Kohta smiled. "Since they are all free, it won't cost me a penny!"

"Cheapskate." Saya laughed.

_This really is fun. 'They' may be just around the corner, but here alone with Kohta… it's like we are in our own little world. I wish I'd have done more dating while the world was still sane… although the guys that had the courage to ask me out were mostly idiots and self-obsessed braggarts. Not one of them has even half the courage of Kohta…_

She stopped, flushing, realising the direction of her thoughts.

"What's up?" Kohta said, alarmed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Saya mumbled, face red-hot.

_I'm so embarrassed. Normally I'd have no problem but because this is a __**date **__it all feels so different. Rei was right…_

"You aren't ill are you?" Kohta said. "Let me check your temperature."

He leaned over and placed his forehead against hers, so that their eyes met. He was smiling.

"Well you do seem a bit flushed, but I doubt it's anything serious. Let me know if you don't feel good okay?"

_What… are… you… doing? Oh my God… this is… weird!_

Saya pulled away, feeling a strange tightness in her chest. "You picked that move up from Takashi, didn't you?" Saya accused. "It seems a little too smooth for you…"

"I'm hurt." Kohta said, a smile robbing the words of any sting.

"You will be if you aren't more careful! I said I'm a good girl, no naughty stuff on the first date. Holding hands is fine…"

They entered the bookshop, still bickering, not noticing as two of 'them' shambled out behind them. A pair of shadows darted out quickly, brandishing weapons and 'they' were disposed of, heads smashed with a couple of efficient blows.

The reference section of the bookstore was huge, and Saya began searching. Unsurprisingly the store had not been looted, having seemingly little survival value.

"So what are we looking for?" Kohta asked, looking around. Some shelves had come down and there were bloody stains on the carpets, but other than that the place was mostly intact. "Books are heavy, we can't carry many."

"I'm searching for maps, ordinance surveys, that sort of thing. We need to know the city and the surrounding area. You grab anything you think will be pertinent to our survival. I trust you, just get what you think seems right."

Saya rummaged around on the shelves, opening books, flicking through and then discarding them. Finally she settled on two, one of the city and one of the fertile farmlands to the south, bordered by high foothills and several large lakes.

"There are perfect." She said, taking them. "What did you find?"

"A couple of books on farming, raising crops and suchlike, and one on micro-scale power generation. It's pretty new, but it has a section on old-fashioned generators and things like that. If we could find a way to create electricity enough for a small commune…"

"Good thinking." Saya approved. _Kohta doesn't react well to sudden shocks, as his dazed performance at our school right at the start showed, but when he gets into his __groove… he's quite the expert. All that time he spent messing with guns and learning survival tactics… he's like the ultimate survivor._

As she went to put the heavy books in her backpack Kohta snatched them from her. "I'll carry these. Don't trouble yourself with them."

She blushed again. _God, it seems like all I do is go sunset red every few minutes nowadays. I used to be so calm and collected… _

"You had better not be doing that because I'm a woman." Saya warned. "I'm not so weak I need all that chivalry crap."

"Of course you aren't weak…" Kohta agreed. "I think you are as strong as anyone. Even back at school…" he trailed off.

"Go on. If you can't talk to me now, when can you?" Saya said. "This is our hot date, after all."

"… As I've said before, even back at our school I always liked you. You were so clever and so beautiful; it was like you weren't even real at times. Like I'd just dreamed you up. I saw all the other students talking about you, asking you out, being turned down… I wondered if just maybe I'd have been better I could have asked you out myself. Funny how it all turned out."

"You… you liked me back then?" Saya asked, surprised. _I was a bitch to everyone. I see that now. It wasn't all my fault, I was under a lot of pressure, coming from the Takagi family… but…_

"Maybe I didn't know you well, maybe I only saw what I wanted to see… maybe having a dream that the most beautiful, most perfect student our school ever had could fall for me was one of the things that kept me going through school… but now, now that I know the real you, I know that is all a load of crap."

"Eh?" Saya said, startled at his vehemence.

"Yes, now that I know the real you, I can say all my dreams and fantasies were just mist, an illusion. The real you… the real you is beautiful and clever, yes. But you are also kind and caring. I love seeing you with Alice, and I know she loves you dearly. And so... so do I!"

_You… you love me?_

Saya looked down at her hands. "I… I don't know what to say. It's all a bit sudden. I know you like me. I like you! But love…"

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way. Just being friends is enough." Kohta said. "But since this is our date… I thought you should know how I feel."

_Liar. Of course it matters._

Saya took off her glasses and folded them, setting them down. Wiping at her eyes, she looked up, her pale orange eyes meeting his. She reached out and one hand removed his glasses, the other hand pulling him close. As their lips met she let out a sigh, not of sadness, but of inevitability.

_Maybe I don't know what love is. I'm only a sixteen year old girl, who never had time for anything but study. But I do know… you deserve this Kohta. You see the good in me even when I can't see it myself. But…_

As they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Kohta looked at her with wide eyes.

"I thought you said that you would never kiss on a first date?" He said, looking dazed.

_I say a lot of things, I'm amazed you listen to it all sometimes._

"I thought I'd break the rule just this once. After all, rules were made to be broken. I can assure you, I've never done it before."

"Well then, since what's done is done…" Kohta leaned in again, embracing her, and once more their lips met.

* * *

><p>"Now that's more like it." Takashi said, watching them from behind some fallen shelves. His baton was still damp with the blood of the undead creature he had killed outside the bookstore. "I knew Kohta had it in him."<p>

Rei dabbed at her eyes, small tears welling there. _I'm so happy for you both. There hasn't been much joy in the world recently, it makes me happy to see it._

"Is that all you think about?" Rei asked.

"Not quite all. Anyway, I think we need to take this book back with us, Kohta might need it."

"You jerk!" Rei said, slamming his head painfully into the bookshelf with a thump, causing the book on human biology to fall from his fingers. "I should kick the hell out of you!"

"Oh come on… it was only a joke." Takashi said, massaging his bruised skull. "Now if we aren't quieter they will hear us."

"You are still a jerk…" Rei muttered.

_He has a one track mind, but… seeing Kohta and Saya, it reminds me of what I used to have, of what I __**want **__to have._

"Hey Takashi?" Rei asked softly.

"Yeah?" He answered, watching as Saya and Kohta finished their second kiss and began to move apart, both flushed and embarrassed.

"You know… you could do the same."

"What, kiss Saya?" Takashi joked. "Firstly, she would kill me, and secondly, Kohta would kill me. I'm not sure which of them would kill me worse, but I know I'd definitely be dead!"

_Stop being a jerk!_

"You know what I mean." Rei snuggled closer, looking him in the eyes. "I can't say this will be our first date, or even our first kiss… but you know how I feel about you Takashi."

"I know…" Takashi said, suddenly uncomfortable. "And you know how I feel about _you_, Rei, but things are a little… complicated right now."

_Oh, aren't they ever. _

"What can we do to uncomplicated things?" Rei asked. "We can't go on like this."

"I don't know… I just don't know." Takashi sighed. "But you are right. We need to work out where we all stand."

_I know where __**I **__stand. I stand looking at you, Takashi. Why won't you look back at me the way you used to?_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to pop inside here. You wait outside and cover me." Saya said. There was blood across her face and shirt, giving her a fierce air.<p>

"All right, but what if 'they' are inside?" Kohta asked. He too was splattered with gore, his white shirt stained, his glasses smeared.

"Well, if there are any, I'll call. We can deal with them like we did before. Aren't you glad we took some lessons in hand-to-hand combat?"

"I still prefer using firearms." Kohta said. "Up close we have more chance of being swarmed, but at times I guess it just isn't practical."

"You strange Gun Otaku you…." Saya agreed fondly. "Anyway, wait just a minute."

Saya entered the store, looking around until she had found what she was looking for. A thought struck her and she mounted the stairs, going to a different department.

_This is somewhat more traditional for a date… I wonder what he'll think…_

* * *

><p>"Man, she's kept him sitting there for ages. It must have been what, thirty minutes or so?" Takashi said impatiently.<p>

"It's the job of a girl to keep the boy waiting, especially in a clothing store." Rei smiled. "I know Rika wants more fabric for bandages and other uses, but I have a feeling that Saya hasn't gone in for just that."

"Whatever it is I am impressed Kohta has remained so patient. If you ask me he looks a little dazed."

_Well of course he does…_

"Isn't it obvious? He's totally lovestruck. Those kisses have sealed the deal. I wonder just how many nights he has lain awake dreaming about it. Does the reality compare, I wonder?" she looked at Takashi impishly, trying to forget her own frustrations. "You weren't as good as I thought you'd be."

"Damn, that's cold." Takashi said. "I thought I was a great kisser."

"Men always think that." Rei said with mock-piety. "Now look, I think she is coming back out…"

* * *

><p>Saya stepped out into the sunlight street, feeling very pleased with herself.<p>

_If I am going to have a date, it is going to be the best date ever. I owe that to myself. Let's see how Kohta likes this. I've kept him waiting a while, but my mother did say the secret to dealing with men is to always keep them impatient._

As Kohta's eyes alighted on her his expression changed, and Saya felt a thrill rush through her.

"Why whatever is the matter Kohta?" She asked nonchalantly, shading herself with the frilly parasol she now held.

"You… you changed your clothes." Kohta stammered, red as a beet.

_Now that is gratifying. It's nice to be admired._

"I remember you said you liked me in this sort of thing." Saya said, twirling for him, the hem of her knee length skirt twisting as she moved. "And since it is a date, I thought I'd make the effort and dress up."

It had been a pain cleaning the blood from her face and hair using cold water from her canteen, but the effort and the time it had taken to find a suitable dress had proved well worth it.

_Kohta is totally enraptured with me. This is a great feeling. I missed out on this at school… no, I guess I never even thought about it. But then, I guess it only works when it's someone you like…_

"I do. I _really_ do." Kohta said, looking her over. She was now wearing a black ruffled dress made of velvet, with lace trim at the sleeves, throat and hem. The ensemble was topped off with a lacy parasol that she had over one shoulder.

"Now you _really _look like a princess." Kohta finished.

"Well, in that case I guess that makes you my prince." She smiled. "I picked you out some clothes too while I was there and put them in my backpack. They'll get creased, but it can't be helped. You can wear them on our second date."

"So there _is_ going to be a second?" Kohta grinned.

"Assuming you don't screw up and make me dump you between now and then." Saya warned.

_So I guess this means we are dating. I never thought I'd be doing that at sixteen. Maybe at University… oh well. It's a new world, and a new me…_

"I'm not really dressed for salvaging now, but I think it was worth it." Saya said. "It is a really pretty dress."

"Not half as pretty as the girl that's wearing it." Kohta muttered.

"Kohta!" Saya gasped. "That was… actually a good compliment! You've been listening to Takashi, haven't you?"

"I don't need advice to know that, only eyes to see." Kohta grinned. "Now you just leave any of 'them' and all the salvaging to me. It would be a real shame to ruin that dress."

"More chivalry?" She scoffed.

"Well, if I am a prince, it kind of goes with the territory, right?"

Saya rolled her eyes in amusement.

_I really am having fun… more than fun. That makes me happy, and also somehow a little sad. If we could have taken a walk through this city the way it was before, neon lights shining, bustling with people, maybe take in a movie, have a meal in some nice restaurant… but if wishes were fishes no-one would ever starve. We have to make the best of the world the way it is now._

And so she took his hand, and they strode through the deserted world, looking for things to take back with them to the dreary Point Beta…

* * *

><p>"Well, I think we are done here." Takashi said. "Looks like Kohta has it well in hand. I don't think we need to worry about 'them' either. He's fighting like a madman."<p>

"He's just showing off in front of Saya. Boys do it all the time with girls they are trying to impress." She shot a sidelong glance at Takashi.

"Maybe so, but I've always said I wouldn't want to get on Kohta's bad side. The way he's been hacking 'them' down is pretty scary."

"Saya does seem impressed though. She's always thought highly of his combat skills, hell, she was even the one to bring him along with us in the first place. Now she gets to see them put to her defence."

"It's enough to turn any girls head. I remember when you shot that thug for me way back at the start of all this, the one at the petrol station…" she shivered at the memory.

_That pervert laid his hands on me… molested me… but Takashi was there for me. Saya and Kohta seem happy, why can't we be the same way?_

"Well that fucker had it coming. Trying to steal my ride…" he grinned as she scowled.

"I would hope you value me more than the damn bike."

"You know how I value you Rei. You've been my friend for the longest time. Now I think we should leave our two lovebirds to it and see what valuables we can scavenge up. If we time it right Rika might not find out we didn't go in threes…"

Rei nodded.

_Good luck Saya, Kohta. I hope your day finishes as it began!_

* * *

><p>The rooftop terrace of the small three story hotel was bathed in shadow as the sun began to set under the trees. Below down on the river aquatic birds were bobbing and diving, striking up a chorus of birdsong.<p>

"This is nice, isn't it?" Kohta asked, opening up the lunch he and Alice had made.

"It's beautiful. The view I mean." Saya agreed, looking out over the river, which looked like a trail of blood, dyed red by the setting sun.

"Well, it isn't some fancy restaurant like you deserve, but it'll have to do."

"I think the restaurants are permanently out of business." Saya said, looking down at the meal of rice balls and shaped sausages. "But I'd say I deserve this. It's been… well it's been better than I ever thought it would be. Thank you Kohta." She took a bite of the food. "Hmm, it's… okay."

"I know." Kohta shifted nervously. "You'd have thought I'd have picked up some cooking skills, as I was home alone most of the time, but usually… I just got takeout." He finished, embarrassed.

"That doesn't surprise me." Saya said, taking another bite. Lifting up some of the rice she pointed to Kohta. "Open wide."

As she fed Kohta some of the food Saya smiled. "You know, there has been one problem today though?"

"Oh, what's that?" Kohta said, as he finished swallowing.

"You are still too short."

_But that's no big thing. I liked tall men, but now… it doesn't seem quite so important._

Kohta nodded. "I know. But maybe Shizuka could whip me up a dangerously experimental batch of hormones that could trigger a growth spurt?"

"Gods no. She's such a ditz anything _but _that would happen. You could go bald, or turn into a woman… or most likely die…"

They shared laughter as they finished the picnic. Once they had cleared up they stood, looking out as the sun finally slipped down past the horizon. Overhead there were literally thousands of stars, which had previously been lost in the sea of light pollution from the earth.

"They say if you see a shooting star on your first date it means it's destiny you'll be together forever." Kohta said, looking up at the sky.

"I don't believe in such superstitions… but then, I didn't believe the dead could walk either." Saya said, seeing numerous bright sparks fizzling though the sky.

"What does it mean if you can see dozens of them?"

"I think it means you are supposed to kiss." Kohta said, reaching for her.

"Good enough for me…" Saya said, as their lips locked once more. As her eyes shut she felt at peace, contented.

_Three kisses on one first date. If my mother could see me now… Mother, father, I miss you. Which is why I'll never let Kohta, Alice or any of my friends die. I don't ever want to feel so alone again!_


	15. Chapter 4 Alice's Day

Point Beta was abuzz with activity. People were moving around quickly with purpose, often carrying heavy loads. The stony ground was churned up into swirling whorls of mud, forming hills and valleys.

Not that such was a problem for Alice, of course. The mud was fun to squelch underfoot in the bright wellington boots that Kohta and Big Sister Saya had brought back for her, and Zeke loved it, constantly rolling and diving in to the mud until he resembled a big matted ball of clay with a head and four little paws.

Zeke barked excitedly, chasing after a bottle that someone had dropped, pawing at it as it rolled across the sticky mud. Alice followed, laughing quietly to herself. Normally she would be spending time playing with some of the other children at the site, but not today.

No, today was different. It was really exciting.

_Tomorrow is the day we move to our new home! _Alice thought to herself. It had been a month in the planning, and was almost entirely the work of her friends.

_I'm so lucky to have been saved by them. I miss daddy still…_

A tear welled up in her eye and she brushed it away. This was no time to be sad. If she was, Big Sister Saya and Kohta would be upset, and they had a lot on their minds today.

She stopped by the river side. Peering across the sluggish flow she could see maybe fifty people busily loading supplies into a handful of cars that had been salvaged and repaired, their destroyed parts replaced. Back at the camp site most of the children and the sick that were vulnerable had been loaded into the helicopter, which would soon be making its last ever flight, fuel spent.

_That's where I should be now, but I won't go. I'm going to go with Big Sister Saya and the others, just like how I got here._

It was fun playing with the other kids, at times she could almost forget everything that had happened, but what was best of all was spending time with her friends. Even though they were always busy doing important things, going out and bringing back supplies and making plans they were never too busy to make time for her. Even Rika had become her friend, and would spend a few minutes with her now and then teaching her how to hold a gun.

_If Kohta and Big Sister Saya found out about that Rika would get in trouble, but she said it was our little secret, and that girls had to know how to fight too, the way things are today. I know she's right…_

Big Sister could use a gun really well now, she was great at everything she did, and Kohta had spent lots of time teaching her. Rei and Saeko were great at using swords and spears and stuff, which was scary.

_Guns are loud and the bang makes me jump, but at least we don't have to go too close to those yucky dead people… But I'd still like to learn to use a sword like Saeko…she looks so pretty when she fights. Like a dancer…_

Saeko was a little scary at times, but she'd always been nice. Alice knew if she wanted to learn how to use a sword then Saeko would teach her. Just the thought of that made her giggle a bit. Big Sister and Kohta would be _really _mad if she ever got caught doing something like that.

_They do try to look after me as best they can. That makes Shizuka really mad as well. She says I should be allowed to choose my own way. But I know Big Sister Saya and Kohta are just looking out for me. I don't want that to ever change._

Still, Rika was really cool, and if she was going to grow up to be as brave as Big Sister and Kohta she would have to start learning how to fight like them sooner or later, whether it was with a gun or a sword.

The thought cheered her, and with Zeke on her heels she decided to head into the frenzied camp and see if she could find them. Perhaps she could help out a bit…

* * *

><p>Alice quickly found Kohta. He was with Takashi, busy at organizing the movement of various piles of supplies. They were laughing and joking together as they worked, sweat soaking them, the humid heat of the day beating down upon them.<p>

Kohta wiped at his face, scattering droplets of moisture. He had lost quite a lot of weight over the past month, Big Sister had really made him train hard, but he was still a little chubby.

_I like that. I don't know why Big Sister gets so upset about it, I think it makes him look cuddly, like a big stuffed toy!_

Takashi was speaking, a strange expression on his face, almost sly.

"So…" he was saying. "Have you well… you know, done _it _yet?"

Kohta stepped back, flushing. His hands opened involuntarily, losing his grip on the box he was holding. It landed on his foot with a thump, causing him to curse.

Takashi roared with laughter.

"It isn't funny…" Kohta said with as much dignity as he could muster, hoisting the box back up. "As for... what you asked..."

_Kohta looks really embarrassed; it must be one of those adult things Big Sister is always going on about._

"…Well, no, of course we haven't." Kohta said, face scarlet. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Takashi pressed as they moved their load. "You've been going out for a month now. I know this place is a dump, but you do get time alone together… are you shy?"

"I don't press you on how _your _love life is going." Kohta muttered, but Takashi wouldn't let up.

"Oh come on, I'm dying to know. I bet Rei has been asking Saya, she's the curious type as well."

"I don't see why we have to be the centre of attention." Kohta huffed. "I don't see you making any progress."

"You know you love it." Takashi insisted with a broad grin. "Now you know I'm not going to stop until you've answered, so you may as well get it over with."

Kohta groaned. "All right, if it'll shut you up, but if Saya finds out I've been talking about this she'll probably kill me, so…" his voice dropped. "We've slept together a couple of times… well, more than a couple, but…"

"So you _have_ done it!" Takashi exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kohta snarled. "I told you not to make a big deal out of it… and no, we haven't. I said sleep, not… you know…"

"I see." Takashi arched one eyebrow sardonically, his stare causing Kohta to flush. "So, were you both naked? That'd be pretty hot…"

"No…" Kohta said. "We were wearing clothes. Well, some clothes anyway…"

_I'm not really sure what they are talking about, but whatever it is Kohta seems happy enough, despite what he is saying._

"I see." Takashi said again. "You aren't a completely hopeless case then. So… isn't it a bit … well…" Takashi himself was a touch flushed. "Don't you find it a bit difficult being in close quarters, with… well, you know." He gave a meaningful look at his crotch.

"It can be a bit of a problem…" Kohta laughed nervously. "Lying next to her, when she's only in a vest and her underwear… I haven't been getting that much sleep…"

"My heart bleeds for you." Takashi grinned, slapping him on the back. "So when do you take it to the next level?"

"Well, I was thinking that when we are settled at our new home, then…" Kohta began, then his eyes widened as he saw Alice watching them, sitting with her hands on her lap, Zeke beside her. Zeke was wagging his tail happily and had an almost knowing grin, teeth showing.

"Oh, Alice." Kohta stammered. "I didn't see you there. Uh… how long have you been listening?"

Alice smiled. "I've been here a while. You and Takashi looked so busy that I didn't want to interrupt. I don't really understand the conversation though, it might be too adult for me."

"It's certainly a very adult matter." Takashi agreed, walking over and patting Alice on the head, ruffling her hair. As Alice giggled he shot a sly look at Kohta. "Kohta is going to have to get his act together if he is going to be a proper adult, I was just giving him some advice."

"That's great!" Alice enthused. "I'd like it if Kohta and Saya were adults. I'd feel much safer!"

Kohta was choking, turning purple, while Takashi nearly fell over he was laughing so much, a deep rumbling belly laugh that shook his whole frame.

"Oh that's priceless." Takashi said when he could breathe again. "Out of the mouth of a child. Like I said you need to shape up Kohta. Besides, if I know Saya, and I do… for far too long, some would say… she's going to get tired of waiting for you to make a move. I suggest when we do reach our destination you get on with it… you'd be an idiot not to. After all, the ratio of women to men isn't favourable here is it? You don't want someone to snatch her away, do you?"

Kohta mumbled something in response.

"I couldn't quite hear that." Takashi said. "Anyway…" he turned back to Alice. "We've got a lot to do today, so we'd better get to it. Rika and Saya are overseeing the operation, and they'll probably beat us bloody if we don't get everything moved to the staging zone in time. Why don't you go see if you can find them? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

Alice nodded. Leaping up she smiled at them. "All right, we are going to go and find Big Sister. I'll see you later Takashi, Kohta! Come on Zeke!"

_Kohta is so funny. He gets really embarrassed about these sorts of things. I don't really understand but… I bet Shizuka would explain it to me if I asked. Maybe I'll do that…_

Leaving the bickering Kohta and Takashi behind Alice had to smile. There was loss and there was sadness, but now there were also good days too, more of them than she could have imagined only a month ago…

* * *

><p>Saeko was sitting out on a rocky outcropping, overlooking the riverbank, a pair of binoculars held to her eyes. She murmured something to herself in a satisfied voice and then lowered them. Without even turning around she spoke.<p>

"Alice. What can I do for you?"

_How did she know I was here? I tried to be quiet. Saeko really is amazing…_

"I just saw you sitting there, and I thought I'd come and say hello. But I don't want to stop you if you're busy."

"It is all right." Saeko said, turning with a swift movement and vaulting across the five feet of water to land on the muddy shore with a graceful twirl. "We are never too busy for you Alice. So what brings you out here? Trying not to get underfoot?"

Alice nodded. "That's right. Everyone is so busy. But I'm not going in the helicopter." She said firmly. "I'm going to go with you guys. We've been together from the start!"

"Well said." Saeko approved. "Saya and Kohta only wanted you to be safe, but they have come around. Besides, I think you will be safer with us should anything happen."

"I think so too!" Alice insisted, steadfastly. Her eyes were drawn to the sword that was sheathed to Saeko's thigh. _It looks so cool. I don't really like guns, not like Kohta does. They are noisy and a bit scary. But the sword…_

Seeing her gaze Saeko smiled. Leaning in close she winked, which surprised Alice a little.

_Saeko is definitely the scariest of the group, but she's nice too, I know it._

"So, you like the sword?" Saeko asked.

"I do. When I want to grow up I want to be brave and strong like you and Big Sister and Rei. But I don't really like guns, even though Rika is showing me…"

"So you thought the sword would suit you better." Saeko nodded. "Well, I know that Kohta and Saya want to keep you out of the fighting, which is fair enough, but every girl should know how to defend herself and her friends. Besides…" Saeko continued. "If you are going to be any good with a weapon, be it a sword, a spear or even a gun, most people need to start young. All right then, how about…" Saeko said. "When we reach our new home I will start training you, if you desire. It will be hard, but it is also rewarding."

"I'd like that a lot." Alice exclaimed.

_See, I knew Saeko was nice._

"Well, I expect that Saya and Kohta will have many complaints about it, but they will come around. They care for you too much to stay mad at you for anything. Which is as it should be."

"So, what were you doing Saeko?" Alice asked. "You were looking for something, right?"

"Well spotted." Saeko congratulated her. "It is one of Saya's clever ideas, as usual. I am watching for flashes of light. Our scouts are communicating using mirrors. It is an ancient method used all over the world. So far everything seems to be going well. Our sentries have spotted 'them' in numbers, but none are threatening our staging position or the route we intend to take so far."

"That's good, right?" Alice asked.

"Indeed it is." Saeko agreed. "While it is too much to hope we can make it to our newly chosen home unmolested having the ability to make our many preparations without being troubled is a godsend. Perhaps our luck is turning. Now…" she continued. "… I think I shall escort you to Saya and the others. You should not be wandering about here alone. Even now there is always danger, and while I am not one who believes that you should be sheltered from the harsh realities of life, nether do I want for you to be endangered needlessly. Come on."

Alice took her offered hand and together they set off for the command tent…

* * *

><p>Alice entered the tent, the guards letting her and Saeko pass. With a last word of encouragement Saeko left them, heading back out to continue co-ordinating the scouts.<p>

On the table was a map, spread out and held down by whatever weights could be salvaged, some large stones, a mug of water, and various other strange objects. Even a handgun was used to weigh down one corner. Rika and Saya were at one end, making markings with black and green pens, while Shizuka and Watakabe were at the other side, moving coloured stones to various points and making notes on a pad that was in front of them.

_They look busy, but I guess that makes sense. _

"I don't like the lack of fuel drums we managed to salvage…" Saya was saying, frowning at a pile of brown stones, next to a smaller pile of black ones. "… But with the limited number of functioning cars we have managed to put together I suppose it cannot be helped. We are going to have to do something about this later on though. Our immediate needs may be met but we have to think long term."

"Yes we do." Rika agreed. "And you are right, we could use more containers. But we also have to weigh up the risks of salvaging them. Our casualties have been low, almost miraculously so, but we can't expect that to continue indefinitely."

Saya sighed. "You are right, I guess…" she looked down at a list in front of her. "And we do have enough to meet our basic projection levels. But even so…"

"You are such a perfectionist Saya my dear." Shizuka said in a slightly mocking tone. "I think it is nothing short of amazing how you and Rika have managed to organize us so effectively."

"It is pretty stunning." Rei agreed with an impish smile.

_I really like Rei's smile. She doesn't do it enough though. I think she and Takashi are having troubles… her and Saeko too. I wish __**I **__was an adult, so that I could help my friends with their problems. Still, I'll grow up one day!_

"It makes sense though." Rika said. "That someone would take charge. With our military leadership decapitated and the civilian populace in a panic, it was only natural that someone would step up and take control. It may be surprising that it turned out to be a group of kids from high school… but having worked with you all for a month now I can see that you are a remarkably capable group."

"Enough with the flattery…" Saya said, but Alice could tell she was pleased with the compliment. Stepping forwards into the tent Alice waved cheerily.

"Hello there Alice." Watakabe said gravely, extending his hand. Alice took it with a giggle. She was not quite sure what to make of him, but he seemed nice enough, even if his eyes were a bit scary at times.

"What are you doing here?" Saya asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for…?"

"Saeko brought me." Alice broke in. "She said I can stay with you until we go. She said it would be safer for me that way and I agree!" she stomped her foot authoritatively, and behind her Zeke barked in agreement.

"I remember when Takashi and Kohta saved me when… when I was all alone. And other times since you all looked after me. I'll be safer with my family!"

_They are all my family now, Big Sister, and Kohta, Takashi and the others… I'm not going to be separated from them ever again!_

"All right then." Saya gave up, gesturing for her to come over. Alice did so, and snuggled into the crook of her arm, sighing contentedly. "Suit yourself. I don't have the heart to send you away, even if I should. But still…" Saya warned. "This is going to be really boring adult talk for a few hours. So it's your own fault if you get bored."

"That's all right." Alice said. "I don't mind adult talk. Takashi and Kohta were talking about stuff earlier too. One day I'll be an adult, so I need to understand these things eventually, right?"

"Well said." Shizuka approved. "In this world everyone can grow up as fast as they want!"

"You shouldn't encourage her!" Saya snapped at the busty nurse. "So…" she said, her tone turning dangerous. "Just what adult matters were that idiot Kohta and that second idiot Takashi corrupting your ears with?"

"Oh, they were just talking about you and…" Alice began. Her words were drowned out by laughter from the rest of those all around the table. For a moment Saya looked annoyed, and then she laughed too, looking sheepish.

"That's a different sort of adult talk." Saya muttered. "And you _definitely _don't need to be worrying about that for a few years yet. Just do me a favour and remind me to punish Kohta suitably later. I'll double his workout!"

Rika coughed, causing Saya to jump.

"If we could get on with it?" Rika said, not unkindly.

"Of course." Saya flushed, fiddling with her glasses.

_I really like this. Everyone gets along so well. _

"So, we have adequate medical supplies, water purification facilities and so on?" Rika asked.

"Of course." Shizuka agreed. "I made sure that gathering all we could was a priority. We also have lots of canned food that won't go off. We can survive for a month, easily, so long as we find a water supply that we can use. There are several suitable ones near where we are heading."

"Excellent." Rika approved. "Now as to numbers… perhaps a hundred have refused to go with us, feeling that they can live here still, scavenging from the city like we have done up until now. That is their choice, if a foolish one. We don't want any who won't be committed to our new land. As for the more difficult matter…"

"Sixty-one people have been rejected based on their behaviour over the past month." Watakabe intoned gravely. "We had issues with a handful of them, but in the end our greater force prevailed. Still…"

_Everyone looks so sad. Maybe it is harder being an adult than I thought. Still, I __**need **__to grow up so I can help my friends…_

"Building a new world will naturally need hard choices…" Saya said. "My father… he knew that." Her voice faltered.

_I know. I miss my daddy too. _Alice squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I do worry what they will do when we leave here. The people that stay behind will be vulnerable…" Shizuka said.

"Like Saya said, we have to make the hard choices. The important thing is that we never harden our hearts. We will do all we can to prevent the troublemakers from running riot, but at the end of it all we are limited in what we can achieve." Rika said.

"Yes." Saya agreed, gripping Alice's hand tightly. "But those we need to protect above all else…" she looked at Alice, eyes glistening with tears. "… Mean that we must be stronger than we have ever had to be before. And in return…" Alice saw her smile, bright yet pained. "It is your job to make sure that our hearts never become as hard as stone, unfeeling and cold. Can you do that for us, Alice?"

Alice nodded solemnly. _I'm not sure I really understand, but if Big Sister needs me, I'll do everything I can._

"If you want me to, I'll do it." Alice said.

"I know you will." Saya said, hugging her, eyes wet with moisture.

As the planning talk went on and on Alice found herself growing ever sleepier, until her eyes slid shut. Her last thought before sleep was an exciting one.

_Tomorrow morning we are leaving this place for our new home. A new home, together with all my family!_

* * *

><p>The first rays of the sun were creeping over the horizon, staining the scenery a dull red. Stars were still visible in the dark part of the sky, twinkling down prettily.<p>

Alice sat on the bonnet of one of the dozen cars that had assembled along the derelict roadway beside the river. In front of her Saya and Kohta were going through a few last minute preparations.

"Are you sure that we have enough fuel?" Kohta was saying. "Running at walking pace is not what the engines were designed for, and they will burn through diesel at a rapid rate…"

"Who's the genius here?" Saya answered with a sigh. "Trust me, I've done the calculations three times, based on the data from the books you brought back. Even with an appreciable error margin we have enough fuel to make it there and enough to move a couple of cars back to the city again afterwards. It will work."

Alice watched them with a smile. Their arguments had continued almost non stop for a month, yet now there was little heat in them. It was as if they were a habit.

"All right then Alice. You ready?" Rei asked, coming alongside her and lifting her down from the car. "A new day, a new beginning."

"I'm ready." Alice agreed. "It'll be a great adventure, just like a fairy story."

"I don't remember many fairy stories full of 'them' but you are right." Rei said with a bright grin. "At the start of a story something bad happens and everything seems dark, but then the light comes, and everyone gets to live happily ever after. Won't that be nice?"

Alice looked at the rays of the sun, piercing the night. She nodded once, mind made up.

_Happily ever after. I like that. That's what should happen, so it will! Maybe that's just because I'm not an adult yet, but I just know that is the way it'll be!_


	16. Chapter 5 Twin Paths

"I see another group over to the left." Kohta shouted, sighting with his rifle. "Ten, no … twelve of 'them'."

"There are more closing in from behind us as well." Saeko relayed, her sword naked in her hands, gleaming in the bright morning sun. "Perhaps as many as forty."

"Well we knew this wasn't going to be easy." Takashi said. His old trusty baseball bat that he had lost, the one that had taken the life of his friend Hisashi, had been replaced by a once-pristine aluminium bat, looted from a sports shop. It had been all shiny and clean when he had taken it, the weight reassuring, but now it was tarnished, battered and stained. "Still, we can manage if it stays like this."

_My arms are tired from swinging the bat, but not anywhere near as tired as just over a month ago. I guess all this practising has really toughened us up._

Beside him walked Rei, her weapon a lance made from a flagpole topped with a brutal looking hunting knife. Kohta had cobbled it together, and it was surprisingly sturdy. She smiled at him and turned to face the rear group of 'them' that were beginning to approach the rear cars, moaning and drooling.

"Well, we are closest. There's only a few dozen, we can handle it, right?" she said optimistically.

"Between us I guess we can. You all right handling the first group, Kohta?" Takashi called to his friend who was perched on top of one of the first cars in the convoy.

"We can take care of it." Saya promised. She was at the front of the exodus, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun with a raised hand. Beside her were a dozen of the soldiers from the JDF, all armed with machetes, baseball bats, iron bars and other melee weapons. "You just look out for yourself!"

_Typical Saya._

Takashi stifled a grin. Turning to Rei and the six JDF troopers that were with them he gestured. "All right, we take 'them' down fast and hard. No casualties. Just like we've been doing all morning."

"Roger that." The lead trooper acknowledged. If he had any resentment following the orders of a young student he kept it well hidden. They dropped into formation and moved out past the line of the convoy, weapons swinging. Rei was there too, spear stabbing and tearing.

For a long moment Takashi watched them fighting, before he realised he was just standing there staring. Feeling a surge of embarrassment he rushed in, bat flashing in savage arcs. His first blow exploded the head of one of 'them', his second knocking two down, where they could be finished with vicious downward swings. Before long his arms were burning and he was splattered with stale blood and dead flesh.

Rei came up beside him, breathing hard. Her spear was wet with blood, and her skirt was torn where one of 'them' had grabbed at it. Still, standing there in the morning sun, weary and yet somehow still magnificent, Takashi felt his heart clench, his own breath coming faster.

_I have to do something about this… about Rei and Saeko. I've been trying not to think about it, putting it off… but Kohta has one thing right. When we reach our new home, if it is all we planned it to be, then I won't have an excuse to put things off any longer…_

Rei was looking at him quizzically. "Are you all right Takashi?" She asked, leaning on the butt of her spear, point buried in the ground. Behind her several of the more able bodied volunteers who had stayed out of the fighting were moving amidst the 'dead', making sure of them with a brutal blow to the ruined heads of the fallen.

Takashi shook his head as if to clear the fog from it. "Yeah, I just have some things on my mind. Still, it doesn't look like we have to worry too much about 'them' right now. Everything is going according to plan. The route Rika and Saya picked out for us is pretty open…"

He glanced over the convoy. A half-dozen cars, each pulling either a wagon or a hastily constructed sled, laden with crates, barrels and boxes, they formed the centre, with their best snipers on top of each vehicle, keeping an eye out.

_Not that we want to shoot unless we absolutely have to. A group this big makes a lot of noise, to say nothing about the cars, but so far we have managed to avoid being too noisy, and 'they' haven't swarmed us._

The main bulk of the forces were the hundreds of people, each carrying what they could, the weakest just taking bottles of water and packs of batteries, the strongest toting heavy backpacks filled with supplies. There were no children though, apart from Alice, who was beside Kohta. They would follow later, if all went to plan.

The final group was Takashi and his friends, as well as the JDF and army troopers. They were armed and stationed around the group, ever ready to attack 'them' when one of the spotters identified a group incoming.

"You've gone quiet again." Rei said, startling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Takashi said nervously, running a hand across his face, wiping off sweat.

_It's hot this morning. Almost too hot…_

"I was just thinking about this move. It's pretty daring, moving five hundred people through a city infested by 'them'. I am amazed we can even think about pulling it off. Just look how badly everything went wrong when this all started."

Rei agreed with another smile.

"I know just what you mean." She said solemnly. "I still have nightmares about it all, the school, the shopping mall… still, people are resilient, I guess. We've almost become _used _to it all. But that isn't it. I really think the only reason we are all alive to do this is because we were who we were. I don't know whether to believe in fate or whether it was just chance, but as a group we are just prefect at surviving. Everyone contributes something, even Alice. And I think..." she looked at Takashi pointedly. "… That as leader a lot of the credit has to go to you. You kept us together and kept us sane, and now we have a larger group to worry about you may not still be so involved, but if you asked any of us who we still look to, it would be you. Rika may be the leader for the newcomers, but we always follow you."

"Ah, stop it, you're making me blush." Takashi said with a sheepish grin. "But you are right. I've been content to leave most of the planning to Saya and Rika, I'm not good with that kind of thing anyway, but they do ask for my opinion before doing something major."

"Well, when we reach our new haven don't think that your job is over." Rei said, as the shout went up that three more groups of 'them' had been sighted. "No, it'll only just be beginning then. Besides…" her good humour faded a little. "You have a very important decision to make and I won't let you put it off."

_Women. Do they read minds?_

"I know." Takashi said, limbering up. "We thought that Point Beta would be safe, and it was, in comparison to the hell that is the outside world, but it was no more than a place to catch our breath. This time… this time we will find a place we can live for sure!"

Takashi strode out to meet 'them', bat held high. Smashing a few more of 'them' would help take his mind off things…

* * *

><p>"Thank you Sensei!" The class chorused together, standing and bowing. As the young children filed out of the makeshift classroom Shido turned to his teaching assistant with a sly grin.<p>

"Another excellent lesson, Yuuki my dear." Shido said.

"I think so, Shido-Sensei!" She breathed, her face flushed. As the students had left she was no longer forced to wear her mask of normalcy, and she was twining her body around his, writhing sensually.

Shido let his hands roam over her, groping and squeezing. As she gasped under the ministrations of his hands he gazed out of the window, looking over Point Delta. The bare metal layers of the unmanned Oil Platform were rusted and pitted by the constant offshore winds, and the only colours were the series of tents that had been set up to house the populace.

_I am indeed been blessed by good fortune. Being the only teacher here, it was only natural that I would be left in charge of the impressionable young minds under my care. Point Delta has an extremely unbalanced age ratio, due mostly to the sterling efforts of my dear pupils here…_

His hands pulled at her skirt, hoisting it up to her hips. As he pushed her up onto the desk behind him he let his mind drift, constantly thinking about his next move.

"Oh Shido-Sensei! Shido-Sensei!" Yuuki moaned her tone feverish.

There were still problems of course. The JDF troopers, while not numerous, still held de-facto power over the staging area. There were too few other adults at the site to make any grab for power, and their gratitude at being rescued was proving an obstacle, even nearly two months after the fact.

Shido ground his teeth, annoyance filling him. Beneath him Yuuki cried out, louder than before.

_Making inroads into the JDF is the only way my plans can progress. I have managed to bring a few of the non-military personnel into my schemes, and they were helpful in suggesting that the children should receive schooling, but without the JDF support… of course, there is one main obstacle to this…_

Shido stepped away from his desk, leaving the panting Yuuki lying across it, starting at him seductively, tongue moistening her dry lips.

"Shido-Sensei…" she muttered, the adoration in her tone sending a thrill through him.

_This is the way it should be. My father commanded power, the ability to force people to do as he wished… but how much greater am I, who can convince people to act as he wishes without any threat, without overt power… truly, such is the very power of God himself!_

"You have done very well, Yuuki." Shido said, extending a hand, helping her up. As she adjusted her clothing Shido once more turned his gaze back to the window, looking out over the sea.

_Bringing us to this unmanned offshore platform was a good idea as far as it goes, but supplies will not last forever. No, this place is not suitable as a long term place of abode. _

"I am pleased that I could please _you._" Yuuki said, her emphasis clear. "But you look troubled, Sensei."

"You are perceptive." He said, nodding his agreement. "I am indeed troubled. While we have made astonishing progress, there are still many obstacles to the world you desire, the world you deserve. Our biggest barrier is time. We need to take control quickly so that we can prevent disaster."

His tone was noble, his bearing regal, and Yuuki was hanging on his every word. Shido warmed to the subject, arms spread wide.

"Indeed, if we do not act quickly, then once more you shall fall under the thrall of cold, unfeeling adults, and worse, the harsh military. For, make no mistake…" he orated. "If we do not take control of this situation then I fear none of us will be safe. The military cannot be trusted. They are a thorn in…" he stopped sharply as the door to the makeshift schoolroom began to open. Yuuki leapt away from him, brushing at her skirts, eyes downcast.

The door opened to reveal a member of the JDF, his rank insignia prominently displayed.

_And here comes the longest and sharpest thorn, one that has been digging at me for a month…_

"Hiro Mashiara, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Shido said with a polite bow. Behind him Yuuki steeled her expression, fighting to restrain her anger at the disrespect Shido was being shown.

Indeed, Hiro did not return the bow, nor did he smile, his wind-burned face impassive, dark eyes as hard as chips of obsidian.

"Koichi Shido." Hiro intoned, staring at him disapprovingly. "I find myself having to seek you out once again. Your only task here was to keep the large population of children under control, yet again I find them roaming about in areas they shouldn't. I have suspicions that the recent spate of missing inventory items can be attributed to…"

Shido listened to the monologue of complaints with his face schooled to stillness. Behind him Yuuki was tapping her foot restlessly, also trying to contain herself.

_I know just how she feels. This pompous buffoon is the leader of this whole compound… if I cannot sway him and he continues to interfere with me then other steps need to be taken. Suitable steps…_

* * *

><p>The sun was high overhead in the sky, beating down upon them all, and Takashi was sweating heavily.<p>

_Not just from the heat though._

Saya, Rika and Kohta were all around the map, Kohta holding it down so that it wouldn't blow away in the stiff breeze, Saya and Rika studying the map and their surroundings with equal fervour.

_This is possibly the most dangerous part of our route. The part where we leave the city proper and head out into the countryside…_

Beside him Rei and Shizuka were waiting along with Watakabe. He was looking somewhat uncomfortable, as Shizuka was teasing him gently, and Rei shared a smile with Takashi over it.

"So, this is where it gets tricky, right?" Rei said, looking at the shambling host of 'them' that blocked the path. There were hundreds of 'them', the young dead, middle aged and old dead, all moving seemingly at random, yet also somehow with purpose.

"I think so." Takashi agreed easily. There was always going to be some difficulty in escaping the city proper, even with the best route picked out by Saya and all their preparations. "Still, we knew it was coming, and when we are out of the city…"

"Population density will have declined dramatically, which means…" Rei said in her best lecturing tones, a parody of the speech they had heard from Saya innumerable times over the past few weeks.

"Which means we should be fine, once we get clear." Takashi said, smiling. "I wonder if this means it is time to blast our way through?"

"I am not so sure that would be wise…" Saeko said from just behind him, causing him to start in surprise.

"Oh Saeko, I didn't see you there." Takashi mumbled, embarrassed. Beside him Rei was glaring at her, eyes hard.

_Oh man, I really have to do something about those two. They seem to get on well enough, except when I am about. Kohta was right, I need to stop worrying about what he is doing, and more about my own love life… at times like this I wish I was just back at school. Life was simpler then…_

"And just what is so bad about it?" Rei asked, folding her arms under her chest, frowning. "If we go fast and hard we can be through them before the noise we make has time to draw any more of 'them' to us, right Takashi?"

_Don't ask me, I don't want to get involved in this, not right now anyway._

"Uh, well…" he began, procrastinating.

"While you are right in noise not being a factor I think it would be foolish of us to waste any of our precious ammunition at this stage, when replacing it would prove impossible in the short term. They are a resource to be husbanded, and while I know Kohta and Rika have mooted casting our own shells as a stopgap measure it would be time consuming and labour intensive. Far better to preserve what we have, right Takashi?"

_Not you as well… _Takashi stifled a groan as Saeko echoed Rei's comment.

"Well, I do think it's always wise to have backup." He conceded, trying to take the middle ground. "But I can see Rei's point of view as well. Immediate needs and all…"

"Well, in any case the decision is not likely to be ours." Saeko said, looking at the discussion up ahead. "I do fear that 'they' may not be the only threat though. With law and order gone, it is not impossible that human elements may arise to cause us trouble. Gangs and armies of the dispossessed and desperate may become an even greater menace. I for one would not like to have to charge a mob wielding guns with just my katana…"

"I can't see that happening…" Rei began, but then she trailed off, and Takashi could see that she _could _picture it. It would only take one insane freak like Koichi Shido to take command of a commune, and then…

Shaking his head to clear the unpleasant thought Takashi sighed. "Well, in any case I just want this over. Moving so slowly is hard on my nerves. I expect 'them' to swarm us at any minute."

"They will when the fighting starts." Saeko promised. Even as she spoke Saya and Rika had come to agreement, as Kohta was rolling up the map.

"All right, listen up!" Saya said loudly, standing on the bonnet of one of the cars. All around her gathered the group, nearly half a thousand strong. "This is the most dangerous part of the operation. We considered trying to cut off the road and bypass most of 'them' but we would lose the vehicles, and the precious supplies they are pulling. No, we have to make our move here. I want everyone to split into groups, and…"

As Saya organized everyone, with help from Watakabe, Takashi tightened his grip upon his bat. He was going to need it soon, as in front of them 'they' were massing, a wall that they would have to break through, no matter the cost…

* * *

><p>Yuuki, Taniuchi and Kawamoto sat at the bare trestle table, eating the tasteless gruel that served as most days rations. Around them at several other tables small groups were eating as well, making the best of a bad situation.<p>

Yuuki frowned down at the spoonful of mush, but wishing didn't make it taste any better, so she quickly ate it, grimacing at the bitter saltiness.

"It isn't much good, is it?" Taniuchi said, her own gruel mostly untouched.

"No, it certainly isn't. We deserve better than this. This was supposed to be our world, but all we get is this _slop." _Yuuki spat with feeling.

Kawamoto nodded her agreement. "If Shido-Sensei was in charge we would have better than this. These army idiots don't know how to organize. Why, if it wasn't for Shido-Sensei then there would be anarchy. Only he keeps our fellow students under control."

"I know." Yuuki said slyly, smile malicious. "Not only did Shido-Sensei make sure that all of us reached here safely he is far more capable than the idiot in charge. Hiro Mashiara does nothing but sit around while we starve."

"I think he is jealous of Shido-Sensei." Taniuchi mused, glaring at Hiro's back. He was sitting several tables away, talking softly with his aides, two JDF troopers, and a civilian scientist, a middle-aged woman who wore her hair in bunches pinned with needles, and a white lab coat.

"He probably thinks that Sensei would be a better leader and wants to make sure that doesn't happen. I think it's pathetic."

"Yes, that's right." Kawamoto agreed. "I think he hates Shido-Sensei. He hates us too, I am sure of it. He is just one of the adults that Shido warned us about. I think…"

"… That we need to take action?" Yuuki finished for her.

"That's right." Kawamoto agreed. "We need to make sure that Shido-Sensei is protected and that we ourselves aren't exploited."

"That's right." Taniuchi echoed.

Yuuki nodded. "All right then…" she looked one final time at Hiro, before glancing back at her companions. "Then this is what we will do…"

* * *

><p>"Look out behind you!" Rei called, her makeshift lance piercing the eye of one of 'them', liquefying the brain. It dropped, dragging down her spear with its weight, and two more closed in, arms outstretched.<p>

Not thinking Takashi leapt, first swing smashing one away, skull shattered. His second heavy slash hit bone, splintering the outstretched arm that was reaching for Rei. It turned on him, open mouth gaping, reddish drool flying in the breeze, only for Rei to spin low, tripping it.

"Thanks." Takashi said, grounding the head of his bat into its skull with a meaty impact. "I was a bit off balance there."

Behind then another gunshot sounded, and Takashi winced. It was barely audible, thanks to some work that Kohta had done, wiring the suppresser from the MP5 onto a smaller subsonic pistol, so it shouldn't attract too many more of 'them', but…

"Another person dead…" Rei sighed. "That makes twelve now."

Takashi nodded solemnly, taking up his position, back to back with Rei, as they cut their way yard over bloody yard through the dead. The cars had moved through already, crushing a score of them underfoot, but moving the rest of the group was proving as difficult as Takashi had feared.

_I hope Kohta is holding up okay. Saya wanted Rika to have the responsibility of making sure those of us who fell to 'them' would be given the mercy of a second death, but Kohta insisted he should be the one to do it. Damn idiot. There's no need for chivalry, and if he thought it would impress Saya he was dead wrong, as usual…_

Hammering one of 'them' away with his foot he swung and smashed its head. Behind him Rei was breathing heavily, but her arms had not faltered. Between them they must have accounted for twenty or so of 'them', probably the best pairing. Only Saeko and Rika were able to compete.

"There is just no end to them…" Rei complained as she speared another, throwing it backwards. "Just why are there so many here?"

"I don't know, but it's in keeping with all the luck we've been having recently." Takashi said, fending off an outstretched arm. "Still, it could be worse."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Rei asked.

"Well, at least we are still alive, right?"

Rei laughed despite herself. "There is that Takashi, there is that."

"Don't worry, we don't have to kill all of them anyway." Takashi said, slamming away another foe. "We just have to hold this corridor open until all the non-combatants are through, and then Shizuka and Watakabe will do the rest. It's a pretty good plan…"

"Good for those who don't have to fight. Shizuka seems to get away with not doing anything all the time…" Rei complained.

"Well she is going to have a lot to do tonight." Takashi said. "She can look at my blisters. This bat is chafing my hands raw. Besides…" he grinned suddenly. "Can you imagine her trying to fight? Her boobs would just get in the way…"

"Oh, so that is what you are thinking about…?" Rei groused. "I should hit you… you didn't worry when you bruised mine with that assault rifle, but I bet if it was Shizuka's you'd want to kiss them better or something, but…"

"I'd have kissed yours better if you'd have let me…" Takashi muttered.

"What was that?" Rei asked sharply.

"Nothing, nothing I swear!" Takashi replied, holding in a laugh. "Keep your eyes on 'them', we have nearly finished."

She grunted in reply.

_Women. Still, it's good to see her lively still. She must be as tired as me… no matter how much fighting I do, even though I am surely fitter than before, I still end up pushing myself too far…_

Up ahead the final task had been completed, a series of silver wires lying flat across the roadway. As the last of the other refugees made it past the line of 'them' the combatant pairs began to make a break for it as well. Saeko and Rika were the first to withdraw, followed by the other JDF troopers.

"All right, time to run for it." Takashi told Rei.

"It's about time, I can't fight any more." Rei dropped her lance, arms barely able to hold it as her muscles were trembling and burning.

"All right then I'll cover you. Run!" Takashi swung his bat in looping arcs, forcing 'them' back. He didn't try to kill them, just keep them away.

_I don't have any strength to waste. Besides, worrying about dealing with 'them' is a problem for another day, and for smarter people than me._

Rei raced past the line of wires and Takashi staggered after her. 'They' were closing in around him and the few other warriors who were being hemmed in. For a moment Takashi panicked, until 'they' started falling around him, heads exploding under a barrage of accurate shots from Kohta, Saya and Rika, who had taken up her sniper rifle when she reached the safety of the vehicles.

"Damn good timing…" Takashi muttered fervently as he covered the last few yards to safety, several others joining him.

He looked at Saeko, a question in his eyes, but she merely shrugged.

_I guess using some of our ammunition isn't a bad thing. After all, it did save me so I can't complain._

"All right, hoisting the barrier." Shizuka said cheerfully, and several score people pulled and a mesh of sharp wire lifted up, blocking the roadway. 'They' crammed against it, causing it to bow and sag, but as it was yielding all that 'they' achieved was to slice themselves apart, body pieces falling everywhere.

_Would you look at that, it worked._

Takashi slumped down beside the kneeling Rei, drawing in deep gulps of air. His body screamed with fatigue, but for the moment they were safe. A few of 'them' were tumbling down the roadway embankment or coming from the north, but in such numbers they were easily dispatched.

"All right then, we did it!" Saya declared, looking amazingly pleased with herself.

"Yes, you're planning was as good as ever." Kohta said, stepping down and stowing his gun.

"I know, you don't have to tell me that." She said acerbically, but her smile left it devoid of any barbs.

"It worked much as we expected." Rika agreed. She had taken her shirt off and was mopping herself down, her modesty only covered by a grey t-shirt that left her midriff and cleavage exposed. Takashi found himself feeling warm as he looked at her.

"What are you staring at?" Rei demanded, dragging herself up.

"Ah… nothing." He looked away, scratching one cheek.

_Amazing how everything can get a man into trouble. I wonder how Kohta manages it. I'll have to ask him…_

"It better be nothing." Rei said.

"Well, all that aside…" Takashi tried to change the subject. "At least we made it. Now all that remains is a fun fifteen mile hike in the hot sun. Won't that be a pleasure?"

"In comparison to fighting a horde of 'them' I'll take it." Rei said, smiling at him, her previous irritation forgotten.

_Man, she's so changeable, but when she smiles like that at me…_

Takashi looked up at the bright blue sky. Despite all the horror and fear it was good to be alive. Hauling himself to his feet Takashi looked ahead, out over the thinning urban sprawl. Yes, sometimes it was good to still be alive…

* * *

><p>Takashi looked around in wonder. Muddy fields stretched as far as the eye could see, some barren, others with crops of corn and other vegetables. A river meandered through the valley, much smaller than the one in the city, but feeding several large lakes that gleamed silver in the setting sunlight.<p>

"It's beautiful." Rei said from beside him, looking over the valley. Several tall sturdy towers jutted out of the ground, grain silos most likely, and a series of long low barns were scattered about, their red roof tiles bright in the ruby sunset.

"More importantly, it is safe." Saya said, joining them. Kohta was on her heels, as usual, Alice perched on his shoulders, Zeke at his heels, yapping happily, enjoying the mud.

"But what if there are people who survived here and they don't want to share?" Takashi said, feeling a slight twinge of unease.

"We will make every effort to come to an amicable agreement." Saya said. "But if they won't agree, as leaders, Takashi and Rika…" she looked at Takashi, who nodded.

_If the people here don't agree to let us stay here, then it is my job as one of the leaders to __**make **__them agree. Hopefully it won't be an issue but…_

He looked around once more. This isolated rural farmland had everything. Fresh water, a defensible position, places to grow food, already standing buildings… it was the perfect site, and Saya had done well finding it on the map.

_Yes, we could rebuild here, put civilisation back together from all its broken pieces. If one evil deed could accomplish that…_

Takashi forced down those thoughts. There might not even be any people left here, and if there were they might be willing to see reason. No, his first loyalty was to his friends and those they had fought to save. Behind him Saya and Rika were setting up a large bonfire, preparing to add the chemical that would create a visible plume of green smoke that would guide the helicopter carrying the sick and the children to the site.

_No, we cannot turn back now, no matter what. But it will all work out. I am sure of it. Maybe what Rei said this morning was right, and this is all fate, or destiny… but even if it isn't maybe we can make it so, if only we try…_


End file.
